A Life Worth Living For
by Firebrand-Vixen
Summary: Logan finds himself falling in love with a woman around Rogue's age. What happens when the truth is revealed about who her father is (Magneto) and who her grandfather is (Xavier)? Please send a review. I appreciate everyone's opinion!!
1. A Life Worth Living For

disclaimer: The X-Men don't belong to me and neither does any of the songs I've used. I thought it sounded like a neat idea, anyway, this is my first fan fic so please be kind, and enjoy. (It's not my best work as I wrote it in only about two weeks, but it's what I got.) I wrote the whole story and submitted it, but apparently it needed to be in chapters so here it is in chapters, with a little editing. This is Part One of nine.  
  
~ Part One ~  
  
The X-Man alarm sounded bringing all the X-Men running to the war room. A few of them had already changed into their uniforms. "What's going on, Professor," Scott demanded as they gathered in the room.  
  
Xavier smiled as he looked up at his team of X-Men. He was impressed with their time. Each member of the team had reached the war room in record breaking time. "17.4 seconds, I'm impressed. The reason I've called you all here is that, we're going to have company. I want the lower levels spotless as well as the mansion."  
  
The X-Men stared at him as though he'd lost his mind. "We're here for company," Jean asked surprised.  
  
"That's right. This is not an ordinary guest. Please, help me."  
  
"You have maids to clean," Bobby said. "That's what you pay them for."  
  
"And you are my X-Men and I have asked for your help. Please help me."  
  
"All right, Professor," Scott said. "We'll do it. Who is this guest though and why is he so important?"  
  
Xavier smiled, mischievously. "That, Cyclops is of little concern to you . . . yet."  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
The X-Men spent the next three days getting things ready for Xavier's special guest. Rumors and questions were flying. Everyone wanted to know who this guest was and why it meant so much to the professor that everything look so nice. He was reenforcing his need-to-know-basis rule again, and they were being told nothing. All they could do was to clean the mansion, making everything look picture perfect. And with a mansion full of teenagers just how easy do you think that would be to maintain? The oldest of the team were the most confused. They'd been with Xavier longer and had never seen him so concerned with their appearance in the mansion. Scott was the most concerned. Hank, Jean and Logan were taking it more in stride, though Logan complained almost constantly about having to clean the mansion. It wasn't his thing. He didn't even clean his own room.  
  
"Knock it off, Logan. This is important to the professor."  
  
"What do I look like, Bug Eye, a house wife?"  
  
Morph was standing near by and morphed into Aunt Jemima with Wolvie's head. "Look at me I'm Logan!" He began to dance around like he was cleaning, singing, "Mammy's little baby loves shortnin' shortnin', Mammy's little baby loves shortnin' bread!"  
  
Logan growled as the others laughed. Scott looked at him. "I guess you do, Logan."  
  
Logan growled again, his look dark. "If you don't want to eat these (he brought out his claws) then I'd suggest you shut your pretty little face!"  
  
"That's enough, both of you," Jean said. "We have to do this for the professor! He doesn't ask much of us, we owe him this."  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
About 5:30 the following Friday evening Xavier's guest arrived in classic style. A white stretch limosine pulled to a halt out in front of the mansion. Everyone gathered at the windows to see just who this guest was, until Logan growled an order. The commanding voice sent them back to their place behind the professor to wait for the guest's appearance. Logan had gained great authority over the younger team members. Most of them listened because they feared him, not because they respected him. Scott was sent to answer the door and he couldn't help rubbing it into the other X-Men a little. He wasn't wound quite as tightly as he'd been well on his way to becoming. Though as he turned to get the door he was a perfect gentleman again. He was determined to do this the way the professor wanted it done. For whatever eason this guest was important to the professor, which made it important to him. The woman who stood on the other side of the door looked to be in her late forties but she was still very beautiful, as Scott found himself staring at her. In some ways she reminded him of the actress Jacqueline Bisset. She wore her brown hair pulled up in a French Twist, and her make-up was much like the way Jean wore hers; light and very classic. She was dressed in a beautiful earthy brown ankle length skirt with a black sweater set and high heeled black boots, (obviously made by a famous designer) making it look more elegant than Julia Roberts in the red opera dress in Pretty Woman!  
  
"Right this way, Ma'am," Scott said politely and led her into the library where Xavier and the others were waiting. No wonder the professor found the appearance of the mansion to be so important this time!  
  
A smile curved Xavier's mouth as he laid eyes on her. It had been a long time since he'd seen her, but he'd know her anywhere. "Evie! It's so good to see you again."  
  
The woman smiled. "As it is you, Charles. You're looking quite well." She leaned down and kissed him on first one cheek and then the other in classic European fashion.  
  
"I am well, Evie. You're as beautiful as ever, I see."  
  
She smiled though color tinted her cheeks at his compliment.  
  
"I would like to introduce you to my team." Xavier's smile was filled with pride as he turned to the people waiting behind him. "These are my X-Men, starting with Scott Summers-Cyclops, Logan-Wolverine, Ororo Munroe-Storm, Jean Grey-Marvel Girl, Remy LeBeau-Gambit, Marie-Rogue, which she prefers to be called, Morph, Jubilation Lee, whom we affectionatly call Jubilee. This is Bobby Drake-IceMan, Kitty Pride-Shadow Cat, Dr. Henry McCoy-Beast, Piotr-Colossus, Evan Daniel-Spyke. X-Men this is Evelyn Lockhart a very old friend."  
  
"Not too old, I hope, Charles."  
  
He smiled. "No."  
  
"It's nice to meet you all. I hope to get to know each of you better, while I'm here."  
  
The spark between Charles and Evie was unmistakable even to Piotr. "We have chores to finish, Mrs. Lockhart, but it was nice to meet you," Jean said as she gathered the X-Men and began herding them out of the room. Charles and Evie seemed oblivious to them as they left.  
  
"Please, Evie, have a seat."  
  
"Thank you, Charles." She took a seat near where his chair sat.  
  
Charles found himself staring at this old flame that seemed to reignite the moment he'd spoken to her over the phone, just a few days ago. "It's good to see you again, Evie."  
  
"As we've already established, my friend."  
  
"Forgive me then."  
  
"Of course, Charles. We both know why I'm here. Let us not be polite and ignore it."  
  
"Then, tell me more."  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Meanwhile in the kitchen, the X-Men paced wanting to know more about Xavier's visitor. "Do you know anything about her, Jean?"  
  
She looked over at Scott, who'd asked. They hadn't said much to each other since their one not so good of a chance. "No. She's a telepath as well. Her mind is carefully shielded."  
  
"I've never seen the professor act this way," Jubilee piped in.  
  
"Me either," Scott said.  
  
"It's sweet," Kitty commented.  
  
"It's sickening," Rogue said in her usual attitude. Not being capable of physical human contact had left her bitter toward those who proudly displayed their capability to do so.  
  
Everyone looked at her, surprised she wasn't at least touched by Xavier's instant care for the stranger sitting in their living room. It was obvious that 'old friend' was a polite way of saying old flame. It would be good to see their relationship develop.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
"I'll do anything I can, Evie. But you're stronger than I am. You've always been a very powerful telepath."  
  
She sighed. "Unfortunately, I'm not equipped to deal with all that she has. I've only managed to help her to keep her powers from raging out of control. There is so much more than that in learning to control your powers."  
  
"Yes, there is. Where is she now, Evie? I'll send my team to bring her in."  
  
"She'll be here in a couple of days. She's visiting an old friend in London. Oh, Charles, I've been going out of my mind trying to protect her and teach her. It's just become too much on me."  
  
Charles reached over and covered her hand with his own. "It's all right, Evie. We all go to extra lengths to protect those we love. We'll keep her safe while we help her to learn to use her gifts, to control them, not let them control her."  
  
The woman met his gaze, touched deeply by his commitment. "Oh, Charles, I've missed you."  
  
"And I you, Evie."  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Xavier spent the next 24 hours preparing the mansion and his X-Men for their special guest. He took each aside individually and briefed them on a need-to-know basis. It was an important rule that often helped to keep the peace among the new recruits. It was also a way of keeping the X-Men from knowing that he didn't have all the answers about this new arrival. He wished he knew more than what he did, especially with the knowledge he already possessed about her. Evie was given a room near Xavier's and she prepared by spending most of the day getting her things arranged. She then went to the room that was being given to her granddaughter and prepared that the best she could. It was later that evening that the professor chose to talk with Scott about Evelyn's granddaughter. As they walked the lower levels, inspecting the preparations the others were making, Xavier briefed Scott on the situation. "She's going to need extra help, Scott. This young woman has only her grandmother and close friends. She must know that we're here for her and that she can trust us."  
  
"I understand, Professor. Can I ask; Why are you telling me so much about her? Beyond the need-to-know rule, that is?"  
  
"Because you, Logan and Marie will be able to understand her and what she's going through. Scott, it's important to me that this works out."  
  
"I'll do what I can, but you may want to remind the others of that," Scott said as they came near the danger room, where the teenagers were playing.  
  
"I suppose I'll have to."  
  
Evie ran into the room where they stood. "She's left London, Charles. Warren said she was on her way here, but I haven't heard from her."  
  
"We'll find her," Scott said assuringly.  
  
"No," Xavier said. "She's nearing the mansion. I can sense her extraordinary mind. Ah!"  
  
"Charles!" Evie exclaimed kneeling at his side.  
  
"What is it, Professor," Jean asked from close by.  
  
"She's blocking her presence from being known. I can no longer sense her. Who is that-" at that very moment the alarm bell sounded. "X-Men gather at the gates."  
  
All the X-Men and Xavier gathered at the front gates, suited up and ready to fight. Just beyond the mansion lights, they could see dark figures. They were too indistinct to be sure who they were and what they were doing, so Xavier began to alert and direct their sensors to the area.  
  
"Let me go, you metal molding freak!"  
  
"Do not fight me, child; you can not win!"  
  
"Magneto!" Logan growled and headed out for the darkness. The X-Men were hot on his heels, no one wanted to miss any of the action. It was then that the mansion's spot lights came on and turned into the direction of the struggling young woman.  
  
Magneto held the young woman in the air by the chains she was wrapped in. "Stay out of this X-Men!"  
  
Logan growled. "Let her go, Maggot! I wanna dance!"  
  
"Be gone vermin!" With those words Magneto bound Logan in the same kind of chain that held Evie's granddaughter and sent him flying through the air.  
  
It was then that Magneto's henchmen showed up and the X-Men began to battle for the girl they had yet to meet. Logan fought with his arch enemy Sabretooth, while Cyclops took it upon himself to battle with Magneto.  
  
"Put her down, Magneto; before you get hurt," Cyclops commanded.  
  
"You can not hurt me, X-Man!" Magneto set the woman on the ground and began to battle with Cyclops while Rogue, Kitty and Jubilee fought with Mystique. The remaining X-Men fought with Toad.  
  
The young woman fought to get loose from her restraints. Times of heightened emotional stress are usually when the powers go haywire. This evening proved no different for the young woman bound in chains. With every power she possessed being under no control, they began to work all at once, and the very earth began to shake, as a blood curdling scream escaped her throat. Sabretooth and Logan fell to their knees with their hands over their ears, the sound painful for them with their heightened senses. The other X-Men found it hard to stand as the scream messed with their equilibriums. The young woman's restraints then fell at her feet, and became little more than earth worms scurrying for the dark cold earth they called home.  
  
Startled with the conformation of what he had suspected Magneto called his team into retreat. "This is not over, Charles."  
  
As Magneto and his men disappeared into the night, the young woman fell to her hands and knees on the pavement. "Lizzy!" Evie ran to her and knelt beside her.  
  
Logan, being the closest to her knelt down and lifted her into his arms. He looked down into her adolescent face. "You'll be all right, kid." In that moment her eyes fluttered closed and her head fell back. She became a limp rag doll in his arms and Logan could only stare at her.  
  
"The effect you have on women," Morph said. "What a stud!"  
  
Logan arched a brow at him, and growled.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
"What's happened to her, Professor," Scott asked. They stood just outside the infirmary waiting for Jean and Beast's report. They'd placed her in a bed and began to run tests to make sure that she was all right.  
  
"She'd used a great deal of her power when she lost control, Scott. It's weakened her. Cyclops, she has the potential to be the most powerful mutant that's ever existed, though she's had little experience in developing her gifts."  
  
Scott looked into the infirmary through the window in the door. "That's why Magneto wants her."  
  
"And why he must never get his hands on her."  
  
"So what do we do, Professor?"  
  
"We wait," he said.  
  
Jean came through the doors. "She'll be all right. She's resting now. Evie won't leave her side, though."  
  
Xavier nodded. "Logan, turn the alarm system up to full alert. I want everyone kept on full alert as well. Magneto's not gonna let this go so easily."  
  
"I'm on it, Chuck." Logan disappeared down the hall.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
"I'm sorry, Gran. What did he want with me?"  
  
"Don't worry about that now." Evie sat brushing her hair back away from her face.  
  
Lizzy laid on a bed with an IV in her arm, pumping her full of vitamins. "I didn't mean to scare you, but Warren thought I'd better come home."  
  
"He told me. Come now, go to sleep. You need your rest." Evie watched her granddaughter close her eyes. The poor child was scared to death. Magneto had almost had her. The thought terrified her. If either of them knew the truth, it would stop neither of them. It wasn't fair that such secrets had to be kept. Thank God for Charles Xavier and his X-Men.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Professor Xavier put his team on alert. He wanted a trained team member with Lizzy at all times. She was not to be out of anyone's sight, for any reason other than using the bathroom or getting a shower, then he wanted one of the women close by. He asked Logan to take first shift, as he knew Logan would stay on alert even if he was overly tired. And right now he needed to talk to Evie. As they sat in his office, he studied Evelyn Lockhart carefully. Something told him not to let anything slip by his attention. This situation before him was too important to let even the smallest detail go unnoticed. "I was too blinded to see it when you first arrived, but you're shielding your mind from me. What secrets do you keep?"  
  
"Charles, do not ask me to reveal my secrets."  
  
He hated not being able to demand them from her, but it was too important that she and her granddaughter stay close to the mansion. He couldn't offend her and have her leave. The fate of all human beings rested in the way this one woman responded to her gifts. "The time may come when you have to. For now I will trust you. Tell me, what powers do you know that Lizzy possesses?"  
  
"Telepathy, telekinesis, the power of probability, . . ." ~ ~ ~  
  
Lizzy groaned in her sleep. She tossed and turned. "No! Please . . . let me go!"  
  
Logan looked at her again. She'd been having nightmares for a while, and he'd tried to ignore them, but she was getting over agitated. Her heart was beating too fast. He walked over to her. "Hey, kid, wake up!"  
  
She tossed and turned some more, her legs kicking under the blanket and her arms moving at her sides. "No! Don't . . . don't!  
  
Logan's heart went out to her as he knew all about nightmares. He reached out and touched her arm. "Come on, Kid. Wake up!" When she didn't respond he grabbed her arms and gave her a little shake. "Wake up!"  
  
Her eyes flashed open, and looked into his. Stunned by the color of her eyes, the fear, and then the complete trust, he started to back away, but it was then that she threw her arms around his neck and held onto him. Logan sat there not sure what to do. After a moment, he peeled her off of him, and set her back against her pillows. "Don't do that crap to me!"  
  
"I'm sorry," she whispered.  
  
"You're safe you know," he said in his always gruff-sounding voice.  
  
"Yeah. Thanks. Goodnight, Logan." She laid back and turned onto her side.  
  
"How'd you know my name," he demanded.  
  
"You told me."  
  
"No, I didn't! You're a telepath, like Chuck!"  
  
She turned then and looked at him. "I don't know what I am. I'm sorry if I read your thoughts, but it sounded as though you'd said it."  
  
"Said what?"  
  
"The name's Logan. There ain't nothing that's gonna hurt you tonight; not on my watch! It's crazy, I know, but I often hear people's thoughts as though they had said them. I hear a friend of mine every so often and he's in Austria."  
  
"Does the professor know this?"  
  
"I don't know. Look, I'm sorry I hugged you, I know you don't like being touched unless you initiate it. I'm gonna go back to sleep now."  
  
Logan sat back in his chair in the corner of the room staring at her back. First she'd startled him with her purple-colored eyes, now she was reading the thoughts in his mind like no one else. How else would she know what he was tempted to tell her, and that he didn't like to be touched? He'd managed to shield his mind from the professor, how could she get in? With all the training he'd endured, you'd think he'd get better at shielding his mind, not worse. Logan was fully aware of the fact that she'd drifted into sleep when her breathing softened and slowed. He knew why Magneto wanted her and why the professor wanted someone there with her at all times. He leaned back in his chair and folded his arms over his chest. Forty winks wouldn't hurt him none, he'd still know if anyone got close to the door. As he closed his eyes for sleep, he knew it wouldn't come. There was something about this girl that was already under his skin. He pushed away the thought that it was a 'romantic' feeling. She was just a kid after all. He knew he wasn't soft like the professor and loving every person that set foot in his life. What was it then, about this girl that bothered him? What was she doing to him?  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Rogue decided to take the morning shift with Lizzy. She knew that the girl would probably feel more comfortable with her anyway. She dressed in her blue jeans and tee shirt, along with her gloves and tennis shoes. She made a fresh pot of coffee as she gathered two breakfast trays. Both the two would be hungry she figured. She'd hardly slept the night before wondering if maybe Magneto wanted Lizzy for the same reason he'd wanted her.  
  
"Whatcha got there, Rogue," Scott asked as he walked in the kitchen.  
  
Rogue looked up at him. He'd showered, shaved and dressed already and it was only 7:30 on a Saturday morning. She should have figured...he was a tight-butt after all. "Breakfast fer Logan and Lizzy," she said in her southern drawl.  
  
"Have you already eaten," Scott asked, pouring himself a cup of coffee.  
  
"While Ah got theirs around. Could yah get the door fer me, Sugah?"  
  
"Yeah." He set the mug down and came over to where she stood. "Here, why don't you let me carry one of those?"  
  
"Ah got 'em! Yah might consider gettin' something started fer the younguns, they'll be down before long; it's Saturday!"  
  
Rogue made her way down to the infirmary carrying both trays of food. She was sure that Logan would be awake and have smelled her coming. She pushed the door open with her backside. "Morning, Logan. Ah thought yah could-"  
  
"Shh!!! He's still sleeping."  
  
Rogue looked over at Lizzy, then at Logan. She was right. Logan was sleeping soundly in the corner. "Ma name's Rogue by the way."  
  
"Mornin', Rogue. Everyone calls me Lizzy."  
  
Rogue nodded then she walked over and set the two trays down. She looked over at Logan and walked over to him.  
  
"Don't touch me!"  
  
She jumped at the gruff sound of his voice. "Ah was just gonna make sure yah was still breathin', Grumpus!"  
  
He lifted his head and stretched. He sniffed, then grinned. "Yah made breakfast this mornin' huh?"  
  
"Ah did, but Ah don't think yah deserve it." She turned and walked over to where the trays set. "Morning, Lizzy. Ah didn't know what yah like, but Ah thought this was a safe bet." She set the bed tray over Lizzy's legs.  
  
Lizzy smiled at the array of food Rogue had placed on her plate. There was eggs, sausage, whole grain toast and fresh fruit. She liked the way Rogue pronounced her I's and you's. "It looks good, Rogue. Thank you."  
  
"That's what Ah'm here fer." Lizzy giggled, and Rogue turned to see that Logan had taken the plate she'd brought for him, and was chowing on it. She turned back to Lizzy while rolling her eyes at Logan's behavior. "Ah'm gonna go get yah something to wear. Yah just worry about gettin' that down and Ah'll be back."  
  
"Okay, thanks."  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Logan looked over at Lizzy as she picked at her food. She wasn't eatin' very much at a time and she was making him feel like a pig for stuffing forkfuls of food into his mouth. Even Jean and Storm put more on a fork at a time than she did. He swallowed the food in his mouth, then took a swallow of the coffee Rogue had brought. She'd been thinking of him when she'd made the coffee. It was hot and strong - just the way he liked it. Just the way he liked everything. Three years with the X-Men had changed him a lot. He looked over at Lizzy. "Are you feeling better this morning?"  
  
"Yes. Rogue's a good cook."  
  
"Yeah." He couldn't think of anything else to say to her.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Lizzy realized that Logan wasn't much of a conversationalist. This was all so new and strange to her. She hadn't slept well the night before. She'd had continuous nightmares, the mansion was a new place, and there was this strange man in the room. Oh, she knew without a doubt that she had nothing to fear from Logan. There was something very unsettling about him that made it hard to sleep very soundly in his presence. Everything about the man screamed danger and excitement, but something in his eyes and his voice had told her he wasn't anything more than a teddy bear on the inside. A passionate man, who didn't know how else to be something other than a . . . grinch. She sat there in the bed looking at him out of the corner of her eye as she managed to get down some of the delicious breakfast Rogue had brought her. He was tall with a very nice physique. He didn't look old, but wisdom was written in those hazel eyes of his. He wasn't sloppy but he sure could use a shave, or at least a trim of those crazy side burns on his face. He was the wilderness kind of man, who didn't need nobody or nothing, she decided as she studied him. He was so unlike anything she was used to. He was definitely no Warren Worthington. She closed her eyes and tried to use the telepathy that had told her of Logan's heart the night before. She hadn't mastered this yet, but she was learning the ins and outs of it on her own, which wasn't very easy. She could see Logan sitting there in the same spot and she wondered if she'd really closed her eyes, then she was inside his mind. At first it was darkness, like none she'd ever seen, then a light appeared almost like the light on a train engine. As it came near her, memories of old flew around trying to free themselves from this catacomb of pain. Suddenly she was enveloped in all the pain of his life, and she screamed at the intensity. Never before had she felt anything this intense or heart wrenching.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
She could hear the gruff voice, but she couldn't respond. The pain was crippling to the heart and mind. Slowly Lizzy forced open her eyes, and found that she'd spilled her breakfast all over the bed and the floor. Her clothes were wet from the orange juice, milk and tea that Rogue had placed on the tray. Logan's calloused fingers touched the pulse point on her neck and her mind filled with the same memories. She jerked away from him.  
  
He stared at her. "What's the matter with you?"  
  
She moved back, and stared into his face. The thought that came into her mind was the one she spoke. "How do you live with that kind of pain everyday of your life?"  
  
Logan stared at her. "I just do," he snapped.  
  
Rogue came through the doors then. "What happened in here?"  
  
"She went nuts."  
  
"I'm sorry," Lizzy said, tears welling in her eyes as the full effect of Logan's pain struck her heart.  
  
"Come on, Gal. Let's get you upstairs. You can get cleaned up and you'll feel better." 


	2. The Attraction Starts

disclaimer: The X-Men don't belong to me and neither does any of the songs I've used. I thought it sounded like a neat idea, anyway, this is my first fan fic so please be kind, and enjoy. (It's not my best work as I wrote it in only about two weeks, but it's what I got.)  
  
~ Part Two ~  
  
"I don't understand it, Chuck. She was sitting there eating one minute, the next she was going into what seemed like a seizure. She finally stops convulsing, I reach to check her pulse and she jumps away from me like I just stuck her with my claws or something."  
  
Professor Charles Xavier sighed. He'd been aware of her the moment she'd used her telepathy earlier, but he hadn't expected that reaction. He supposed Logan deserved to know as much as Cyclops did, though he had resisted revealing too much to Logan about the girl. Logan tended to be a little too passionate about things. He was the kind of man that felt things to the core. Charles took a deep breath, and released it. "She's not in complete control of her mutant powers, Logan. She's got some great gifts that she must learn to harness, but for now, they're barely under control. As for her reactions, she's seen inside your mind, seen memories and felt your pain, maybe even the adamantium graphing, I don't know for sure. It's startled her, and affected her heart. I wish that I could tell you more."  
  
Logan ran a hand through his unruly hair. No matter what he did, it always went back to the wild look. He hated the thought of someone else knowing that pain. He hadn't talked to the professor about it and had done his best to keep the professor from finding it out. "Then it ain't no wonder why she broke down in tears. You gonna start her training?"  
  
"I wish to start with her telepathy. If that's out of control, it'll distract her from her other training," he said calmly.  
  
"Yeah. . . . Professor, is there any way you can erase that from her memory? I can deal with that s---, but she's just a kid!"  
  
"I'm afraid I can't, Logan. Her mind is extraordinary. There is little I can do other than teaching her how to utilize her gifts. And young she may be, but she's twenty-one years old, and able to make her own decisions."  
  
Logan arched a brow at him. "She's a kid, Chuck. She ain't any older than Rogue."  
  
"And we all know about the past history there."  
  
Logan hated that being thrown up at him. He knew his past mistakes better than anyone. "I've made my share of mistakes. Letting Rogue believe what she wanted to and going after Jean were two of them. I ain't about to make them mistakes twice."  
  
"I see. I've already briefed Scott on this. Logan, we must be very careful," Xavier said with conviction.  
  
Logan nodded. "I understand, Chuck."  
  
"I know I can count on you Logan."  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Rogue stood in Lizzy's room admiring the clothes that Evie had placed in the closet. The girl had some taste in clothes and accessories. There were some original designs by Bob Mackie, Gucci, and Pierre Cardin. She had everything from twenty or so pairs of shoes, designer outfits like pants sets and skirts, to gowns and even designer underwear. This wardrobe only proved what they'd thought about Evelyn Lockhart; she was loaded. She suddenly liked the idea that she would be spending the day with her, while the others trained. She was waiting now for Lizzy to finish in the shower.  
  
Only moments later Lizzy entered the room. She was dressed in blue jeans with lace-up sides, a tight half-length-gathered sleeved shirt, with her heeled black boots. She was into fashion! "Thanks again, Rogue."  
  
"No problem. Ah was just admiring your wardrobe."  
  
"Nice, ain't it?"  
  
"Very." Rogue looked at her. "Are yah all right, Gal? What happened down there in the infirmary?"  
  
"I don't know exactly."  
  
"Well, don't yah worry. You're safe and the professor will do whatever he can to help yah." Rogue reached out to pat her arm assuringly and Lizzy jerked away.  
  
"Please, don't touch me!"  
  
"Ah can't hurt yah none! Ah got my gloves on!"  
  
Lizzy looked at her. "What? I see things when people touch me. I can't take any more of that right now."  
  
"Oh. Then yah don't know about my mutation, yet?"  
  
"No. Why?"  
  
"Come on, let's get yah to the professor. He's been anxious to see yah."  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Lizzy found herself being watched as she followed Rogue down the flight of stairs. She watched the people as she passed by them. The ages of the people varied, but they were all watching her as she walked just slightly behind and off to the side of Rogue. It was like they were afraid of her so something with the way they watched her. "Where's the professor?"  
  
"His office, no doubt." Rogue led her through the hall and toward Xavier's office.  
  
("Come on in, Lizzy. Rogue knows the way.")  
  
Lizzy stared at the office door. She'd heard an unfamiliar but friendly voice and she knew just where to go. Making her way past Rogue she walked over and opened the office door. There in a large, lavish office was her grandmother, seated on a plush leather couch. Charles Xavier sat behind a desk, a relatively attractive older man. She studied him, wondering if he was as easy to read as Logan had been.  
  
"No, Lizzy. It will be much harder to read my mind. Have a seat. Thank you, Rogue," Xavier said.  
  
"No problem, Sugah. Ah'll be in the rec room if yah need anything."  
  
Lizzy glanced at Rogue as she left the room then sat in the chair in front of Xavier's desk, instead of the couch beside her grandmother. She found Charles Xavier quite interesting, though she knew very little about him. She cocked her head to the side as she studied him.  
  
"You can ask all the questions you like, Lizzy."  
  
She smiled then. "So this is a safe haven for gifted children, and a boot camp for wanna be marine mutants?"  
  
He couldn't help the smile that crossed his face as he looked at her. "That's one way of putting it, I suppose. Who told you that?"  
  
"Nobody actually said it."  
  
"Whose thoughts were they?"  
  
She shook her head. "Everyone's, no one's. I don't exactly know. Who was the man that came after me last night? Why did he want me?"  
  
"His name is Eric Magnus Lenshur. He goes by the name Magneto. He wants you because you have the potential to be the most powerful mutant in the world; if you learn to use your gifts. Do you know what all you can do?"  
  
She shrugged. "I'm sure if I thought about it long enough that I could figure it out. So, this Magneto guy's a bad guy? What does he want with me?"  
  
"He wants you to help him, make the entire mutant population rule the homosapien race. He doesn't wish to kill you, only manipulate your mind to his cause. Make you his puppet."  
  
"And you don't?"  
  
"Damaris Elizabetta!"  
  
Lizzy glanced over at her grandmother, then back at the professor. "You want to help me, because you want me to join your team, right?"  
  
"It's true that you could help my X-Men immensely, but I will help you with no strings attached. You may join my team if you wish, or leave here as an educated young woman. The choice is yours alone, and will remain yours, no matter what I learn in helping you to master them. Do you wish to learn to master your gifts?"  
  
"I do."  
  
Xavier nodded. "Then I will help you, but you must cooperate with me. It's a hard task which involves a lot of time and effort on your part."  
  
"All right. Where do we start?"  
  
Xavier smiled. He took Damaris to meet his team. Rogue made sure they were all gathered in the danger room. As soon as she was finished with the introductions Xavier would begin with her training.  
  
Damaris looked around at the mutants that stood before her. None of them looked the same. They were however the same mutants that had watched her make her way to the professor's office. The same mutants that had sent their thoughts at her as she walked.  
  
"These are my X-Men. This is Scott Summers or Cyclops, he was my first X- Man, and the field commander of the team. Scott possesses Optic Energy Beams. He thinks on his feet and takes his responsibilities seriously."  
  
Scott extended his hand with a bright smile. "Welcome to the mansion, Damaris."  
  
She smiled as she nervously shook his hand. "Nice shades. Call me Lizzy, everybody does."  
  
His smile grew. "All right, then. Lizzy, I prefer to be called Scott. Opposed to Cyke, Bug Eye, Pretty Boy, or Teacher's Pet, which seem to be growing fads."  
  
She smiled again. "At least you have a sense of humor about it. I'll have to remember that."  
  
"I believe you've already met Logan. He's often called Wolverine." The two nodded at one another, neither wanting to repeat the events of the morning. "Logan possesses an Adamantium skeleton, as well as instantaneous healing and recovery. With a vast knowledge of hand to hand combat as well as several forms of martial arts, Logan trains the new recruits in self defense."  
  
"He also possesses retractable Adamantium plated claws, that are housed in his forearms," Lizzy said.  
  
"Yes," Xavier said with a smile. "And this is Ororo Munroe. We call her Storm, as she controls the elements. She's second in command."  
  
The two women shook hands, an instant bond of friendship forming between them despite the ten year age difference. "Welcome to the mansion."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"And this is Jean Grey. Only during dangerous field missions is she called Marvel Girl. Jean is a telepath, and possesses the ability to move objects with her mind."  
  
"Telekinesis," Lizzy said as she and Jean shook hands.  
  
"Yes," Jean said. "We've already met. I was the nurse in the infirmary with you last evening."  
  
"Oh, yeah. You're in medical school, right?"  
  
Jean stared at her. "How'd you know that?"  
  
Lizzy smiled. "A wild guess."  
  
Xavier moved down the line, apparently satisfied with the introductions so far. "And this is our beloved Cajun, Remy LeBeau. He's called Gambit. Gambit's mutation is harder to explain. He possesses the ability to change dormant energy into kinetic energy, which causes it to explode."  
  
"Gambit also be an expert with the ladies," Remy said.  
  
"Yeah, he's a legend in his own mind," came from one of the girls she hadn't yet met.  
  
"Gambit, like Wolverine is an expert at martial arts. He wields a bow staff with great expertise. A deck of cards are his weapon of choice, though."  
  
"Welcome to the team, Cher. If you ever need anything, let Gambit know; he take care of you."  
  
She watched him as he kissed her hand. ("Thank you, Mister LeBeau. I'll be sure to remember that always.")  
  
Gambit smiled. ("Gambit know he gonna enjoy havin' you here!")  
  
"I'm sure," Lizzy said. "Gambit is any apparent sacrifice in expectation of later gain; it's a classic chess move. Do you play?"  
  
"Gambit play lots of t'ings."  
  
Xavier's look was scolding as he looked at Remy. "You met Marie this morning. Rogue, which she prefers to be called, possesses the ability to drain someone's very life force as well as incredible strength, the ability to fly and when she deams it worthy a great compassion and hospitality." The two nodded at each other and Xavier went on. "This is Morph, he goes only by Morph and we respect that. His mutation is in his name."  
  
"Hi, Morph."  
  
He smiled. "Hi." He shifted into Bashful, from SnowWhite and the Seven Dwarfs. His cheeks all red, and playing with his little hat.  
  
Lizzy laughed. "That's very good. I'll bet you keep everyone in good spirits."  
  
"I try. It's not always easy when Logan's around. 'Course, it can be harder when he's not." Morph looked meaningfully at Logan and then Rogue.  
  
Lizzy glanced at them. "Oh."  
  
"And this," the professor began interrupting them. "- is Jubilation Lee, whom we affectionately call Jubilee. She's the self-proclaimed princess of pyrotechnics."  
  
Lizzy smiled. "Cool. Pyrotechnics. Can you do like fireworks?"  
  
"Of course." Jubilee raised her hands in the air and filled the danger room with the visions of the fourth of July times ten.  
  
"Cool!"  
  
"I'm Ice Man," an attractive guy not much older than Lizzy said as he came forward.  
  
Lizzy looked at him. "Ice Man? What do you do?"  
  
Repeating an act he'd done several times, Bobby Drake made a statue of himself out of ice. Then handed Lizzy a rose made of ice. "My real name's Bobby Drake." wasn't quite sure what to say to him. "Oh."  
  
"He's a show off. I'm Kitty Pride, everyone calls me Shadow Cat in the field. Welcome to the mansion. You're so lucky you don't have to share a room with anyone else."  
  
Lizzy smiled. "Yeah. What do you do?"  
  
"I phase through things."  
  
"Like locked doors and secret chambers?"  
  
Kitty smiled. "Yeah."  
  
"Cool."  
  
"Yes," Xavier said sarcastically. "You've already met Dr. Henry McCoy. He was the doctor that tended you last evening."  
  
Lizzy turned her attention to the man Xavier indicated. "Yes. Thank you, Dr. McCoy."  
  
"Call me Beast; everyone else does," he said, as he reached to shake her hand.  
  
Lizzy was surprised at the size of Beast's hands. She hadn't noticed that about him the night before. "All right, Beast."  
  
"And this Piotr. And he's called . . .(he shifted into his eight or so foot stature of metal) Colossus."  
  
"Hello," Lizzy said straining her neck to look up at him.  
  
He went back to normal. "Welcome."  
  
She smiled at his accent. "Do you speak Russian, Piotr?"  
  
He smiled, and they exchanged a few words before Xavier commanded her attention once again. "This is Ororo's nephew, Evan Daniels."  
  
"Call me Spyke."  
  
"Why?" He lifted his arms, and spikes came out of them. "Oh. I'll bet you come in handy when someone's trying to hang posters on the ceiling."  
  
"They end up on his head," Kitty said smiling.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
After a long day of training in the danger room with the professor, Lizzy sat down on the couch in one of the three living rooms and closed her eyes. She had such a headache. Xavier had used his mental suggestions to show her how to control her telepathy and telekinesis. They were well on their way to truly having them under control. All the brain work had caused her a nosebleed and Xavier stopped, but she was left with one hellacious head ache. She groaned as her head began to pound harder the more she thought.  
  
"Long day?"  
  
Lizzy lifted her head and turned around to find Logan sitting in a chair in a darkened corner of the room, not very far away. "Very. Got any aspirin the size of a bus laying around?"  
  
"Sorry, kid."  
  
Lizzy arched a brow. "I ain't a kid. I'm twenty-one years old, just like Rogue."  
  
"She's a kid too. I've just learned not to call her that."  
  
She could just imagine how he'd learned. Rogue seemed a little touchy. "Why do you hide out here all alone?"  
  
"Would you want to sit in a room full of rugrats, when you can hear a pin drop in spite of the noise?"  
  
Lizzy's face scrunched up. "No way."  
  
"Lizzy! You've got a phone call!"  
  
Lizzy's face scrunched up again. Who'd be calling her? She hadn't told anyone where she was going. And the last thing she wanted to do when she had a headache was talk to someone on the phone.  
  
"That's Jean, she's outside the rec room," Logan said.  
  
Lizzy smiled as she got to her feet. "Maybe having super senses isn't such a bad thing." Just then the phone floated into the room. Lizzy laughed. "Thanks, Jean!"  
  
"No problem!"  
  
She took the phone and placed it to her ear. "Hello?"  
  
As Logan sat not too far from her, he could hear her conversation. There was a man on the other end of the phone. Logan watched her from the shadows, listening to both sides of the conversation. "Are you okay, Beth?", She smiled. "I've got a headache, but I'm okay. What's going on in London?", "Nothing. I regret telling you to leave.", "I don't. I'm learning a lot here. Professor Charles Xavier is teaching me to use my gifts, how to control them, not let them control me. It's awesome!", "They aren't gifts; they're mutations! It's good that you can learn to control them, but they're still mutations. They set us apart from everyone else. There is nothing awesome about them!", "They don't set me apart from you or anyone here!", "They set us apart from everyone!", "Warren, I don't want to fight about it.", "Then stop acting like they're good. They aren't!", "That's your opinion, Warren.", "It's the truth!", "I gotta go, one of the girls ordered take out for dinner, and it's here." Lizzy laid the phone down on the couch, then pulled her knees to her chest and buried her face there. They could faintly hear the doorbell, and Jean getting the pizza. Logan watched her, surprised. He hadn't even known the pizza was here already until he'd heard the bell sound. The phone rang again, and Lizzy looked at it. She picked it up and placed it to her ear. "Hello? . . . I'm getting it now. Goodbye, Warren." She turned the phone off and jumped to her feet.  
  
"Angry boyfriend?"  
  
She turned and looked at Logan. "Hyper-critical childhood friend. He hates his mutation."  
  
He nodded. "I'll see if I can't hunt you up something for your head, Amethyst, but don't let it get around that I'm nice."  
  
"Amethyst?"  
  
"They call Jean Red because of her hair, Gambit's Cajun, Cyclops gets Cyke, Pretty Boy, Bug Eye. You got purple eyes. It just works!"  
  
She smiled. "Don't worry, I won't say anything. You've got a reputation to protect after all."  
  
He winked at her and walked out of the room.  
  
Lizzy stood there a minute smiling. Logan called someone by a nickname, because for whatever reason he respected that person, or cared about them. She could deal with that. Maybe it would become her X-Man call sign. She walked into the kitchen where they would all be eating. Rogue handed her a plate of food. "Thanks."  
  
"No problem. Yah get it when it first gets here or you're out of luck, unless of course you're Logan. Nobody messes with his food," Rogue said, as she grabbed two sodas out of the fridge and they headed into one of the livingrooms.  
  
Just as they sat down in the livingroom Lizzy and Logan had been in just moments before, Logan came through the doors carrying his pizza and a couple of aspirin for Lizzy. "Here you are, kid."  
  
Lizzy laid her head back on the couch and looked at him. She extended her hand and he dropped the two pills into her palm. "Thanks, Logan."  
  
"Don't mention it. (pause) I mean it! Don't mention it!"  
  
Lizzy smiled as she popped the top of her soda and took the aspirin. "No worries."  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Knowing of Lizzy's hyperactivity, Xavier bought her a stash of candy to keep in her room just for her. When he gave her the large bag full of candy, while they sat in his office, she smiled. "Your grandmother spoke to me about your condition. It must be due to your mutations that it hasn't slowed down by now."  
  
"Thanks. I've heard that it never goes away, though it does slow down on some people." She leaned over and kissed his cheek. She grabbed a sucker, then stuffed it in her mouth.  
  
Xavier smiled. "Maybe Beast could run some tests to find out more."  
  
Lizzy arched a brow. "No offense to Beasty, but I'm not into tests. Maybe at a later time or something, but I just ain't ready for a bunch of tests."  
  
"That's all right. When you are just let Beast know and he'll take care of it."  
  
"Will do." She turned then and walked out of the room, calling over her shoulder. "Thanks again, Professor Xavier."  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
About a week later, Logan looked at her. every time he'd seen her she was eating some kind of candy. She'd come to the danger room with a piece of candy in her mouth. "What is it with you and candy? Have you got PMS or something?"  
  
Lizzy stared at him. "I'm hyper. A stimulant calms me down, and I'm allergic to ritalin. It causes my powers to rage out of control."  
  
Logan arched a skeptical brow. He'd buy that ritalin caused her powers to rage, simply because it was the drug of choice in 2002, but that sugar calmed her down?  
  
Beast was intrigued by what he'd heard. "You're allergic to ritalin? Have you ever tried another medicinal stimulant?"  
  
"Nope. Couldn't risk it, Hank. The doctor who treated me to start with refused to see me when I reacted badly to the ritalin. Stimulants calm hyperactive people, so Gran started giving me candy and soda." She sat on the couch with her legs curled up beside her, with a sucker in her mouth.  
  
"Mail call," came from Bobby Drake who was followed in the room by Kitty, Spyke, and Jubilee. "Here you go, Lizzy."  
  
She leaned her head back and reached for the letter, but Bobby handed her several letters and a small box. She set them in her lap.  
  
"You get a lot of mail."  
  
She glanced at Spyke, then turned to her mail. The small box had her attention as she studied the writing.  
  
Logan reached over and snatched the box right out of her lap.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"There's no return address on it! You can't open it!"  
  
"You wanna bet on it," she demanded jumping to her feet.  
  
"The professor doesn't allow us to open packages that aren't labeled. It doesn't have a return address," Kitty said.  
  
Logan shook it and lost his grip. As the box hit the floor, the contents of it broke; he heard it shatter.  
  
"You jerk!" Lizzy yelled. She dropped to her knees where the box had fallen and picked it up. "I know who it's from! His name's Kurt Wagner. There isn't a return address, because he didn't send it from home!!"  
  
Many of the mansion's occupants gathered in or near the room including Xavier. Lizzy opened the shipping box, among the packing foam popcorn was a smaller gift wrapped box. She opened the attached note first. Tears filled her eyes as she picked the box up, knowing it was broken. As she removed the wrapping then opened the box she found a spun glass carousel, broken beyond repair. The tears welled in her eyes and silently spilled over. She touched the broken glass.  
  
"I'm sorry, Amethyst."  
  
She slowly got to her feet and looked him in the eye. "Don't you ever call me that again! You're a ba- . . ." She put her hand up as she stopped mid- word. She shook her hand a sec then turned and walked out of the room.  
  
"It was an accident," he yelled.  
  
"So was my existence," came her reply.  
  
Everyone stared. Rogue knelt down and picked it up. "It was beautiful."  
  
"We'll just ask the man to send her another," said Beast, as he stood near Logan.  
  
"It's not that simple," Rogue said. "He ain't got a phone."  
  
"Then we'll send for another one," Xavier said.  
  
Logan laughed. "Her friend lives in Austria. How long do you think that'll take?"  
  
Evie took the box from Rogue and held it to her chest. "Kurt doesn't get mail. This is their way of communicating. He sends her his thoughts in post cards or little trinkets."  
  
"How does she talk to him?"  
  
"A phone call that comes about three times a year." Evie touched Logan's arm. "It was an accident, Logan. Just give her some time and she'll be all right."  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
"This was the dumbest idea I've ever had," Logan said as he trudged through the snow. Flying all the way to Austria to find this mutant friend of hers. At least Evelyn had gotten in Cerebro and warned the man that he was coming.  
  
"Are you looking for me?"  
  
Logan turned to see a blue-faced, furry, unhuman looking creature standing there staring at him. His claws came out on reaction. "Who are you?"  
  
"Kurt Wagner - most call me Nightcrawler."  
  
Logan stared. He had expected some pretty boy, like Cyclops, or even a not so pretty rich kid, not a blue-faced monkey-looking mutant, hiding behind monks clothing.  
  
"You are Wolverine?"  
  
"That's right."  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Lizzy was staring out her window as the rain beat against it. The one thing that had been constant in her life, other than her grandmother, was Kurt Wagner. Even Warren Worthington had been less than a good friend. He'd called her back a couple of days after she'd hung up on him and the moment she had told him how much she was enjoying learning to use her gifts, he'd gotten all rigid and upset with her. That had been the end of their friendship, or so it seemed. He hadn't called, or even sent her a letter. Maybe she hadn't handled the situation in the right way, but she almost never saw Kurt anymore. And his phone calls were less and less frequent. She figured that was partially due to where she was at. He probably felt funny about calling her at the mansion with there being a lot of different people that could answer the phone or think something was going on there that wasn't - and wouldn't ever be. He was the only man in her life who hadn't let her down. There came a knock on the door. "Go away," she hollered.  
  
"Before you take my head off, will you at least open the door?"  
  
She groaned, it was Logan. What did he want now? She got up off her bed and opened the door. He stood there looking truly sorry. "What?"  
  
He lifted his hand and in his palm was a carousel identical to the one that had gotten broken. "It came from a little glass shop in Italy. Your friend picked it up while visiting his folks there. The lady said it was a two in a million piece of artwork. I guess it's a one in a million now."  
  
Lizzy stared at him as she took the trinket. "How-?"  
  
"An all day trip. I'm sorry I broke the other."  
  
Lizzy threw her arms around Logan's neck and hugged him. "Thank you."  
  
He pulled away. "Put it up before it gets broke."  
  
Lizzy smiled, walked into her room and set it on a shelf. When she turned back around to ask Logan what he thought, he was gone. She stared at the open place where he'd been, disappointed that he was gone now. She took a deep breath and turned back around only to come face to face with Kurt Wagner. She stared at him, then hugged him, very grateful to see him.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Kurt and Lizzy sat in her room talking for a long time, hours after the others had gone to bed. They hadn't left the room in several hours, other than when Lizzy ran down to the kitchen to get something for them to drink. With Logan's room being next to hers, he listened carefully to them. He was interested in their conversation, and what it was about the blue-faced monkey looking guy that she liked. Not that he was so awful to be around, he just wasn't exactly what Logan would call interesting.  
  
"So, Fraulein, what's happened to Warren?"  
  
"The same thing that always does. He's mad because I'm here and enjoying learning about my gifts. Besides there was never anything between us," she said.  
  
Ruffling plastic coated paper. She was stuffing another sucker in her mouth. Wouldn't she get fat from that? He hadn't missed the talk about Warren though it meant little to him. Her friend sure thought there was something between them.  
  
"Fraulein, what has you so irritated?"  
  
"I'm scared, Kurt. Professor Xavier says I have the potential to be the most powerful mutant to ever exist. What if I mess up? You and I both know how far from perfect that I am. It's not hard to see how I could mess up."  
  
"You worry too much, Fraulein. Let our Lord be your guide."  
  
Oh, great! A preacher! He'd gone and picked up a preacher! That was just what they needed! Logan rolled his eyes. If that's what they would be discussing, he was getting another room! There was no way he was going to lay here and listen to that blue-faced monk talk about a God that had given up on them a long time ago.  
  
"It's not that simple for me, Nightcrawler. You came to God because you needed Him . . . I don't know what I need."  
  
"You need faith."  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Scott flew Nightcrawler home the following day. Nightcrawler had convinced Lizzy to try the vitamins Beast suggested she take for her hyperactivity. 24 hours without sugar and she was bouncing off the walls. Nothing could keep her attention for more than five minutes at a time. Not even the danger room. She was running around driving everyone nuts, especially Logan. "You wanna sit down?"  
  
She grabbed him up by the front of his shirt. "You wanna eat my shorts?"  
  
Logan stared at her, surprised.  
  
"I want candy!"  
  
Logan's eyes were huge, and he realized she was shaking. Beast had told her she had to lay off the sugar if she expected the vitamins to help. "You wanna let go of my shirt?"  
  
"Sorry," she said. (Just like Cyke in the movie when he lands the Blackbird)  
  
"Chill out. I'll see if there isn't something stashed around here."  
  
"No, you won't," Scott said. "We've cleaned the mansion out of all goodies and candy."  
  
"Are you crazy," Logan demanded.  
  
"She hasn't been without candy in 8 years," Beast began. "She has to stop or the vitamins won't help."  
  
Lizzy sat on the couch with her arms folded over her chest. "That's just wrong!"  
  
"But how it has to be. In a week you can have it again, in moderation, but it won't have the same affect on you," Beast warned.  
  
"It's not fair, Hank! All I want is a sucker, no a candy bar, that shouldn't affect it."  
  
"One won't satisfy your taste for it," Beast said. "I promise that within a few days you won't crave it anymore."  
  
Lizzy rolled her eyes. "I don't care what happens in a couple of days, I just want some candy now!"  
  
"Here, ya go, Hon," Rogue said. She handed Lizzy a bowl of cantaloupe.  
  
Lizzy looked at it, then at Rogue. "What's this?"  
  
"Eat it! It's sweet, it should help."  
  
"Fine." To her surprise Rogue was right. "Thanks, Mujer."  
  
Mujer? Logan thought to himself. "Woman? That girl ain't any older than you are."  
  
"Exactly," Lizzy said, her eyes a little larger than normal. "I can't call her Chica, cause she ain't a girl anymore. So if she ain't a Mujer, or a Chica, what is she?"  
  
"Rogue," Logan said.  
  
"You're such a dork, Hombre!"  
  
Logan arched a brow like he always did, when contemplating something. 


	3. The Next Best Thing

disclaimer: The X-Men don't belong to me and neither does any of the songs I've used. I thought it sounded like a neat idea, anyway, this is my first fan fic so please be kind, and enjoy.  
  
~ Part Three ~  
  
Damaris Elizabetta Lockhart spent the next twelve months in intensive training with her gifts. Xavier counted those he knew with specific names and found there were ten, plus those without names. She was becoming stronger in her gifts each day. She'd proven to be able to outlast Logan in the danger room, with stamina and endurance. She was just as good - if not better than Gambit with martial arts. She thought well on her feet in a battle, like Cyclops and didn't get over-emotional if something happened to one of the team. She carried the same compassion into each situation as Rogue, Storm, Jean and Jubilee. Xavier sat in the control room above the danger room, watching as Lizzy fought with the team. Due to her extraordinary powers, she quickly gained control of her gifts and learned the forms of martial arts that Logan and Gambit had been working to teach her. Magneto had dropped out of sight for the time; Charles only raised the security and the team's awareness. There was something very familiar about Lizzy, he assumed it was simply that she was Evie's granddaughter. The woman he'd loved in college stood beside him now, a rekindled fire burning between them. He was thankful she had come back into his life. He knew it would only be a matter of time now before he could ask this woman what he'd longed to in college. A question he'd hesitated to ask because her father was sick. He reached over, his fingers closing over hers. She smiled and turned her hand, lacing her fingers through his.  
  
"I can't thank you enough, Charles."  
  
"I've enjoyed having you here, Evelyn. Lizzy's been a breath of fresh air. Most of my students hate their gifts when they first come here; she's enjoyed them and loves to learn new ways to using them."  
  
Evelyn smiled. "She's a lot like her grandfather, and her father."  
  
Xavier looked at her. "Tell me what happened to them."  
  
Evelyn looked down into his face. "It's a long story, Charles. It sums up to this: I left my daughter's father when I learned I was pregnant. He had such high hopes and big dreams for his life - I couldn't bring myself to hinder them in anyway. My daughter's name was Isabella. She unfortunately chose a similar path for her life. She got involved with a man that maybe she shouldn't have. When she learned she was carrying Lizzy, she left. He looked for her for a while, then chose to follow after his dream. Isabella died giving birth to Lizzy. She was normal, so it was more than her body could handle."  
  
"Were her gifts obvious from birth?"  
  
"Telekinesis. I had such a time trying to keep things in place when she'd get hungry or upset. I had to be right on top of it."  
  
"That couldn't have been easy for you."  
  
"It wasn't, but you have to learn to deal with the cards fate's dealt you. If I hadn't been a mutant as well, I don't think I would have survived it."  
  
"No, I don't imagine." Xavier glanced down at the team, then looked up at Evelyn again. There were things about this situation that bugged him. He couldn't place every detail and make it make sense. Like why Isabella had left her daughter's father. Why Lizzy had no idea of who he was. Or why Evelyn was keeping those answers from him. "Why did she leave Lizzy's father?"  
  
"Because he was an older man. Charles, . . . Magneto is Lizzy's father."  
  
Charles Xavier stared at her. He never would have thought that his oldest enemy and once-friend would be the father of the young girl standing in his danger room. A thousand thoughts ran through his mind. Did Magneto know this? Is that the real reason he was trying so hard to get her? Why had Evelyn hidden this from him? Did Lizzy know that her father had been the one trying to get her? "Evelyn, why have you kept this from me? Does Magneto know?"  
  
"I don't believe he does. He never gave any hint that he might know."  
  
"You've spoken to him then?"  
  
She nodded slowly. "Years ago now. He came looking for Isabella. Thank God that Lizzy was in school."  
  
Xavier took a deep breath and released it. What choice was he left with now? What did Magneto really know? What other secrets was Evelyn hiding from him? She'd done well in shielding her mind from him until now. He'd have to give her credit for that. "Magneto must never learn the truth about her."  
  
"I know that, Charles."  
  
"Good." Xavier pushed a button on the intercom, and the danger room training sequence started to dissipate. "Lizzy, could you get cleaned up and come to my office?"  
  
"Sure, Professor."  
  
"You can't tell her, Charles!"  
  
He looked over at Evelyn. "I have no intentions of telling her about Magneto. We have another exercise planned for today."  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
After a shower, Lizzy walked into the professor's office and sat down in the chair in front of his desk. They had come to the point of being on a first name basis, and had actually become good friends. "What's going on, Chuck?"  
  
"Tell me something your grandmother won't. When was your mother born? I know you don't know who her father was."  
  
"44 years ago on October fifth, in Mercy Hospital, in New York City. Why?"  
  
He sighed as he studied her. Evelyn didn't need to tell him now who Isabella's father had been, he knew all too well. Evelyn had given birth just six months after she'd left him. He stared at the young girl sitting before him. If Isabella was his daughter, then Damaris Elizabetta was his granddaughter, and Magneto had been having an affair with his daughter! That was just sick!  
  
"What's troubling you so much, Professor Xavier? You look like you've seen a ghost."  
  
"Nothing. I'm fine."  
  
"We both know that I could find out." She shifted her position in the chair to mimick the way he always sat. "Come on, you're always asking us to open up to you, why don't you open? Tell me what it is that's troubling you."  
  
He turned to look at her unsure what to say to her. He had to admit that her imitation of his listening posture would be sort of amusing, if not for the seriousness of the situation. "Give me some time, Lizzy, and all things shall be made clear. I have promised to keep no secrets from you."  
  
"All right. Is that all you wanted then?"  
  
"For now. Would you send your grandmother in on your way out?"  
  
"Sure. Is it okay for me to leave the mansion now? Some of the girls and I wanna go to the mall."  
  
"With a group. I would prefer it if Logan went with you. His senses are heightened, he'd know before anyone else if trouble was near."  
  
"All right. Thanks, Professor."  
  
"Lizzy."  
  
She turned back around and looked at him. "Yeah?"  
  
"I'd prefer it if you didn't leave unless Logan was with you."  
  
She nodded unsure of his paranoia. "All right."  
  
He stared after her as she left his office. He longed to take her into his arms and tell her that he was her grandfather. He'd learned of her longing for her grandfather and her father when she first came to the mansion. Now he knew all the answers to the questions she'd asked and he couldn't yet give them to her. He'd promised her he would never lie to her or keep secrets from her about what he learned about the two men missing in her life. What was he left to do now? He was rubbing his forehead when Evie walked in the room. "You wanted to see me, Charles?"  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Lizzy came back downstairs to the locker rooms. She, Rogue, Kitty, Jubilee, Storm, and Jean were planning on heading to the mall, as it was still early. She'd sent Logan a telepathic message to come out as soon as he'd finished, because she needed to talk to him. Though she was old enough to make her own decisions and not have to be told what to do, she trusted the professor and when he asked her not to go anywhere she didn't. unfortunately it had been a year since she'd gone anywhere off the mansion grounds. She knew Logan wouldn't be big on spending all day in the mall with her while she picked out a new wardrobe, so she'd settle for just getting a few new things. As Piotr came out ten minutes later she looked up at him. "Is Logan still in there?"  
  
"Still in the shower."  
  
She waited another ten minutes then she knocked on the guys locker room door. She knew Logan didn't take more than ten minutes in the shower. He'd bragged that it didn't take him half the time to get cleaned up that it did Cyclops. "Hey, cover up I'm coming in."  
  
"Stay out!" Scott cried.  
  
"Don't be a wuss, Cyclops. I need to talk to Logan."  
  
"Whoa, looks like Logan's got the girl y'all want," she faintly heard Morph say. She rolled her eyes. Logan didn't have any part of her! Lizzy pushed the door open slightly, so she didn't have to yell through it, but couldn't see in. "I'm not gonna come in, but could one of y'all tell Logan to get out here. I know he doesn't taken more than ten minutes in the shower, and I really need to talk to him."  
  
"I will relay the message," Beast said.  
  
"Thanks, Hank."  
  
Bobby, Evan, Scott, Hank, Remy, and Morph had all left the locker room within ten minutes. Scott stopped on his way out. She hadn't given up and walked away after all. She was still waiting there for Logan to come out. Whatever it was that she had to say to him must be something pretty important. "What did you need Logan for, Lizzy?"  
  
"The girls and I want to go to the mall, but Professor Xavier said I couldn't go if there wasn't a group of us - and Logan going along."  
  
Scott studied her. She was the most well-behaved twenty-two year old he'd ever met. Even he didn't always do what the professor wanted him to do. "I'll go with you. I'm sure that would be all right with the professor."  
  
"Would you? I mean, I need to get some new clothes; it might take a while."  
  
"It's okay. I'll go."  
  
Lizzy smiled. "Great. Let me tell the others and throw something on my face. Fifteen minutes tops." She stood on her toes and kissed his cheek. "Thanks, Scott!"  
  
Scott smiled as he watched her run to the elevator and impatiently wait for it. Girls and shopping - that ought to be lots of fun.  
  
"What do you think you're doing, Bug Eye?"  
  
Scott turned to look at Logan. "What's the matter, Logan; are you jealous that you can't have this one too?"  
  
Logan grabbed Scott by the throat and backed him up against the wall. "You listen close, Pretty Boy! That girl ain't ordinary! Don't hurt her...and keep your eyes peeled. There's a reason the professor wouldn't let her leave here alone!"  
  
"Put me down, Wild Boy, unless you want a hole through your forehead," Scott choked out.  
  
Logan released Scott and took a step back. "I'm just warning ya."  
  
"If you're so concerned, why are you hiding from her? Why don't you take her?"  
  
"That ain't your concern."  
  
"She doesn't have a crush on you, if that's what you're concerned about."  
  
Logan growled at him, then headed up the stairs.  
  
"She's been stuck here in the mansion for a year. She's gotta be going out of her mind with cabin fever!"  
  
"Don't make excuses, Pretty Boy! I can smell it all over you!"  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Figuring he had some time to wait, Scott went into the kitchen, where Logan, Gambit, Morph, Beast, Piotr, Bobby, and Spyke were. He poured himself a cup of coffee as he waited for Lizzy and the other girls. It had been about ten minutes already, but he knew how girls were. They take at least half an hour to get ready just to go to the store. He'd learned a thing or two about women being engaged to Jean, and living in a house full of teenage girls for most of his life. He leaned back against the counter and lifted the mug to his lips for a sip. Lizzy picked that exact moment to come into the kitchen. He looked at his watch then back at her. She was dressed for the weather wearing blue jeans, hiking boots, and a tighter long-sleeved T-shirt. She'd pulled her long black hair back into a braid and wore little make-up, bringing out her best features. She looked good! "Twelve minutes, I'm impressed."  
  
She smiled. "I told you, it would only be fifteen. Where are the others?"  
  
"Still getting ready. We're all gonna go, Cher. Gambit got some t'ings he needs," Gambit said as he came up along side of her, his arm sliding around her waist.  
  
Lizzy arched a brow at him, taking his flirtation in stride. He'd flirted with her and every other girl in the mansion since they'd met. "Who all's we?"  
  
"The professor and your grandmother are the only ones staying here. They haven't come out of his office since you sent her in," Jean said as she came into the room.  
  
Lizzy realized then that Logan was going. For whatever reason, he'd purposely ignored her. She glanced at him through Cyke's eyes. He was standing on the other side of the room with a cup of coffee, watching her. It hurt that he'd ignored her, then decided to tag along after Scott agreed to take her. What had she done to deserve that? He'd been so nice to her despite his grouchy disposition. Now he was gonna act like a dork? admitedly, he probably hated the mall and going with a bunch of girls wouldn't be a picnic for him, but friends do things for each other. Logan had acted like he was her personal protector put in the mansion just to keep Magneto from getting to her, and now he was all attitude again? That was wrong! She looked up Cyclops, a smile curving her full crimson-colored lips. "Would it be all right if we took your car instead of riding in one of the vans? I don't think I can handle being crowded into a van right now. The thoughts of freedom are too tempting."  
  
Scott smiled. "Sure."  
  
"Gambit can take you, Cher. He borrow Cyclops's car, or we take his motorcycle. You like his ride," Gambit promised.  
  
"Back off, Cajun!"  
  
Those in the room turned to look at Logan. "Gambit just trying to be nice to da girl."  
  
"Leave her alone!"  
  
Lizzy touched Gambit's arm. "Thanks, Remy. I appreciate the offer, but I think I'm pretty safe with Scott, besides I've never ridden on a motorcycle before. But I'll keep the offer in mind."  
  
"Let's get out of here," Logan yelled and left the kitchen.  
  
"Grumpus," Gambit said.  
  
"When isn't he," Bobby said as they headed out after Logan.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Rogue and Jean decided to ride along with Scott and Lizzy. For whatever reason, Jean decided she didn't like them being alone together. Rogue and Lizzy had grown close, just like sisters and did a lot of things together. "What bug crawled up Logan's shorts," Rogue asked on the way to the mall.  
  
"Who knows," Scott said. "He's been acting funny lately."  
  
"It's my fault."  
  
"What do you mean," Jean demanded.  
  
Lizzy looked into the back seat where Jean sat with Rogue. "I scare him. Here lately, even with my telepathy being under control, all he has to do is think something when he looks towards me, and I hear it. I usually try not to think about it or respond. I'm still getting used to telling the difference between when somebody's talking to me and when I'm hearing their thoughts."  
  
"That would scare Logan. He's got a lot of memories he won't share-even with the professor," Scott said.  
  
Lizzy looked at him. "You mean the ones like when they plated his bones, or when they did the memory conditioning?"  
  
Scott glanced at her. "How'd you know about those?"  
  
"My first night in the mansion. I was trying to figure out what it was about Logan that had made me feel so safe. I used my telepathy and felt everything that he'd gone through then."  
  
"Logan's pretty sensitive about things like that," Rogue said. "He's probably concerned about how that's affected you."  
  
"Or he's just afraid it's gonna happen again," Jean said.  
  
Lizzy turned around in the seat. Scott decided to turn the radio up. It was tuned into a local station that was playing Christmas music in the SPRING!!! Duh! Lizzy was staring out the window when a familiar song came on the radio. "I love this song!"  
  
Scott leaned over and turned it up a little more. The song was This Gift by 98 degrees. "It's a beautiful sentiment. But what man's gonna propose on Christmas?"  
  
"A romantic one," Jean said.  
  
Lizzy glanced at her, then at Scott. It was obvious there was some kind of resentment between them. She decided not to even ask about it. What was between Jean and Scott is between them. "Romance is overrated. I mean just look at Gambit. He'll romance a woman until she's flying so high, she thinks her feet'll never touch the ground, but it's hollow. When a guy does something because he really cares it means more than candlelight and soft music."  
  
"When a guy does something because he cares, it is romance," Jean said. "Gambit's just flirting, baiting the hook."  
  
Lizzy turned and looked at her. "I'll argue that with you. admitedly, Gambit is baiting the hook, but just because a guy's being nice, it doesn't mean he's trying to romance a girl. Kurt does all kinds of things for me, but he never romances me. He does things because he cares. I see him maybe three times a year and he's always sending me beautiful post cards and little trinkets. Then there's Warren, though we aren't really friends anymore, he was always doing things for me . . . wait, that's a bad example. He was trying to romance me."  
  
"See," Jean said.  
  
Lizzy looked at her again. "Scott's taking me to the mall in his car, but he's not trying to romance me."  
  
"Don't bet your life on it," Jean said.  
  
"What do you say we get something hot to drink before we get to the mall," Scott asked. He pulled into a near by gas station to fill his tank. The two vans followed his lead.  
  
Rogue smacked Jean's arm. "Sh!"  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Lizzy ran into the little convenience store with Rogue, Kitty, Storm, and Jubilee. They'd be getting the drinks while the guys gased up their vehicles. "Jean's challenging you."  
  
Lizzy looked at her like she'd lost her mind. "What are you talking about?"  
  
Rogue grabbed a cup and began filling it with coffee, glancing around to see who was watching. "She's mad because she doesn't have Scott's full attention anymore. She used to get a lot of attention from the guys."  
  
Lizzy shook her head. "Why would she care if I get more attention than she does? Why would she take it out on me?"  
  
"Because it's only since you've been around. She's had a thing for Logan since he came to the mansion, and she and Scott have known each other for a long time," Rogue said.  
  
"But Scott's not flirting with me. We're friends. He doesn't even like me that way. And Logan's got this whole 'don't touch me' attitude. Especially lately."  
  
Rogue looked at her with a raised eyebrow. She was having a hard time believing that she couldn't see what was there.  
  
The girls got hot coffees, cappuccinos or hot chocolates for everyone, Lizzy's treat. Storm argued with her in the store, and didn't want to let her pay for it, but Lizzy'd insisted. They were laughing when they came back out. "We'll see you at the mall," Lizzy said as she and Rogue walked over to the car. Lizzy had to get in the back because Jean was sitting in the front seat.  
  
Scott glanced back at Lizzy. "Sorry."  
  
"No problem. Here you go. Rogue said you liked regular lattes."  
  
"Thanks. Could you hold on to it for me?"  
  
"Okay." Lizzy slid back in the seat. Okay, she thought, maybe Rogue was right. Jean wasn't acting very friendly anymore. She couldn't find any other reason why she wasn't. She hadn't really even flirted with Scott until just before they left the mansion. She was getting really tired of people dishing out the attitude. When they hit a stop sign, Lizzy slid forward in the seat and put the cup to Scott's lips. Her face was next to his so she could see what she was doing. "Be careful; it's hot." She tilted the cup up so he could get a sip.  
  
Scott smiled, intrigued. He took a sip of the steaming liquid. "Thanks."  
  
"Don't mention it." She slid back in the seat.  
  
Rogue leaned over. "Talk about baiting a hook," she whispered.  
  
Lizzy glanced at her. "Darlin'," she began borrowing Logan's favorite phrase, which he never used on her or Rogue. "-I done already baited the hook, as you pointed out, now I'm reeling him in."  
  
"That depends on what yah want from him. If yah was Gambit yah'd be reelin' him in."  
  
"Okay! I'm baiting the hook!"  
  
Rogue smiled as she looked at her. "What changed your mind?"  
  
Lizzy shrugged. "A girl needs to do something with her life. Why not with a good lookin' stable man like Cyclops? Come on, he knows what he wants out of life and he's going for it."  
  
"Maybe because this same girl secretly has a thing fer someone else. Like a fuzzy-faced grumpus that goes by the name Wolverine."  
  
Lizzy looked at her, startled that she knew. "And it's useless. The quicker I realize that the better."  
  
"It's not polite to whisper," Scott said from the front seat as he looked at them through his rearview mirror. "What are you two talking about?"  
  
"None ya!" Rogue said.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Jean reluctantly left Scott alone with Lizzy when they got to the mall. As they walked through the mall, Lizzy looked at Scott. "I'm sorry if I embarrassed you in the car. I know it seemed really flirtatious, but I only wanted to make sure you got some of your coffee while it was still hot. I shouldn't have acted that way."  
  
"It's okay. It was actually kind of fun."  
  
Lizzy smiled. "Cool. (pause) So, tell me why does Jean hate me now?"  
  
"She doesn't hate you. She's always been close to the professor, and you've taken her place in a lot of ways. And she's upset with me, because we were on the verge of getting married and it didn't turn out so well."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Logan."  
  
Lizzy's eyes got huge. "Oh." She didn't know how to respond to that. She wanted to know more and how it was Logan's fault, but it was a subject she couldn't discuss further with Scott. Of course, she could always read his mind. He wasn't aware of it when she did. She focused on him as they walked. A moment later she knew the whole story. So Logan had had a thing for Jean when he'd first come to the mansion? That figured. She couldn't say she blamed Jean too much for finding him attractive.  
  
As they shopped with Logan lurking on their heels, they talked about less touchy subjects. Scott gave her his opinion of the clothes she picked out and waited patiently as she tried a few things on. She smiled one time as she tried on a cute little sequined black dress. It was actually kind of modest for the style, only hinting at cleavage, and reaching just above the knee. She came out of the dressing room. "What do you think?"  
  
Scott stared at her, then smiled. "Very nice!"  
  
"Really? It doesn't make me look slutty?"  
  
"No! You look gorgeous."  
  
"Cool." She turned and walked back into the dressing room. She could hardly believe she was doing this. Modeling only the most important man-catching clothes for Cyclops.  
  
Scott took each load of things she got out to his car before they went into the next store so neither of them had to carry it around. "So, you don't know who they are," Scott asked.  
  
"No. Gran says she left Grandpa because she didn't want to squash his dreams. And she says mom left my dad because he was a ruthless tyrant, and he'd never change. Gran knows who he is, but she won't tell me."  
  
"Have you ever thought of looking for him?"  
  
"All the time - for both of them. There has to be a good reason why Gran won't tell me though."  
  
Scott was surprised at her faith in her grandmother. "You sure put a lot of faith in people."  
  
"I guess I do. When you love someone you trust them - often blindly. You don't get mad when you think they've let you down, just disappointed."  
  
"Yeah. Is that why you were so upset when Logan ignored you - because you love him?"  
  
Lizzy stopped and looked at him. "I do love Logan."  
  
Scott's shoulders fell just slightly, but Lizzy recognized it as disappointment. She reached out and touched his arm as she looked into his red-lensed glasses. "I love all of you. I feel Logan's pain. Everything he questions, I understand. I empathize with him, like no one else, that's what we share. I was hurt that Logan would ignore me, but like I said; when you love someone you don't get mad, just disappointed, and I've learned to deal with disappointment."  
  
Scott searched her amethyst eyes. "Is that the only reason?"  
  
"That I was hurt?" When he nodded, she could only hope he didn't see the lie in her eyes as she said, "Yeah."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Lizzy smiled. "Besides, Logan's old enough to be my father."  
  
Scott made a face.  
  
"Hey!," Logan thought as he stood not too far away watching them. He wasn't old enough to be her father. Admitedly, he didn't know how old he was, but he knew he hadn't fathered her, or any girl her age! (At least he didn't think he had!) And what did old Bug Eye there think he was doing acting so friendly with her? He'd warned him about that! If that boy only knew who her father was - - who her grandfather was! One thought kept coming back to him. "What's the matter, Logan; are you jealous that you can't have this one too?" Was he jealous? Could he be? No! How could he be jealous over the professor's granddaughter? He didn't have anything going with her. No that wasn't it!  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Rogue, Lizzy, and Storm had spent most of the next day out shopping at the mall with the younger recruits. The boys had picked up the sayin' "Who's your daddy?" And after a long day of hearing it every hour on the hour, Lizzy warned them that she would scream the next time one of them said it. They didn't think she was serious, but none of them risked it.  
  
Xavier smiled as they came back in the mansion. "I see you're all well. Did you enjoy yourselves?"  
  
"We did," Storm said. "I'd forgotten how much fun it was shopping with the girls."  
  
"The boys didn't bother you too much, did they?"  
  
"Not too much," Lizzy said. The guys took off before she could tell the professor how much they had irritated her with their favorite phrase.  
  
It was then that Logan and Morph came up out of the danger room. The first thing that rolled off Logan's tongue was, "Who's your daddy?!"  
  
As promised, Lizzy screamed. "I hate that," was her following statement.  
  
Logan drew his claws. "You ever scream like that again, girly, and I'll be fixin' it so you can't."  
  
She arched a brow at him. "Then you'd better not say that stupid phrase again, or you'll be missin' somethin' else!"  
  
"Don't threaten me!"  
  
"You're the one who'd better not threaten me, Little Man!"  
  
He growled again.  
  
Lizzy arched a brow at him. She was getting used to his growl. It was actually kind of . . . attractive. She smiled at him, as he came closer to her. "Oh, Baby, do it again! I love it when you growl!"  
  
Logan stared at her, stunned. She, like Cyclops, wasn't intimidated by him or his gruff responses. He'd messed up big time in showing his soft side to her so quickly.  
  
She turned then and walked up the stairs.  
  
Storm looked at Logan and the professor as Rogue headed up the stairs after Lizzy. She didn't even know how to respond to that. So she simply changed the subject. "Bobby continuously used the phrase 'Who's your daddy?' today. It became rather annoying. Elizabetta promised to scream if she heard it again."  
  
"So it appears," Xavier said.  
  
("Sorry about the Little Man thing, Logan.") He arched a brow at the telepathic message. 


	4. Secrets Are For Grown Ups

disclaimer: The X-Men don't belong to me and neither does any of the songs I've used. I thought it sounded like a neat idea, anyway, this is my first fan fic so please be kind, and enjoy.  
  
~ Part Four ~  
  
Lizzy had grown pretty close to the X-Men. They were a lot like family to her. She spent a lot of time with Rogue, Storm, Kitty and Jubilee. Jean was a little too closed off. She even spent time with some of the guys. She enjoyed spending time with the professor as well. His attitude toward her had changed since they'd gone to the mall almost six months ago now. Her grandmother had even changed. Deciding that it was time she was given some answers, she set aside a time to talk to the professor during a training session. As the other X-Men were training in the danger room, she sat in Xavier's office studying him. She hadn't yet attempted to break the barrier he kept up. He'd told her several times that she was more than capable of doing so, but she hadn't tried. If he lied to her today, or tried to hide the truth from her, she'd break it. She couldn't stand any more lies; she needed the truth of her family history. "You promised me when I first came to the mansion that you wouldn't keep secrets from me. I have to know the truth about who my grandfather is and who my father is. I won't take them from my grandmother's head, because she made a promise to my dying mother." She paused for a breath. "Do you know who they are?"  
  
Xavier studied her. "I do."  
  
Butterflies bounced in her stomach. "Are you going to tell me?"  
  
"I promised you no secrets. I never promised to keep your grandmother's."  
  
She nodded. That was his way of saying yes. "Let's start with the longest kept then. Who's my grandfather?"  
  
Charles took a deep breath. "A man who foolishly waited until it was too late to ask for your grandmother's hand in marriage. Elizabetta, I am your grandfather."  
  
Lizzy stared at him. She couldn't believe her ears. Charles Xavier was her grandfather? Her grandmother had been keeping this secret from her for all these years? Why? Xavier was a good man and a highly respected mutant rights activist. He'd done so much for their kind. Everything he did was to help mutants and humans alike. How could she have kept this secret from her? She studied him, having a hard time understanding why her grandmother would keep this from her. "You?"  
  
"That's right. I had waited to ask your grandmother to marry me because her father was sick and it didn't seem like the right time. During a summer break I decided that I couldn't wait any longer, but I was too late. She'd gone away to another school or so I was told. I didn't know about your mother. I'd had no idea, Evie was . . . Your grandmother has only just confirmed it to me a couple of days ago."  
  
She stared at him. "How long have you suspected it then?"  
  
"Six months now, the day you and all the others left for the mall. I truly wish I had known about your mother."  
  
"Would things have been different?"  
  
"Greatly."  
  
She studied him intrigued. "What do you mean?"  
  
"You wouldn't be alive, Lizzy. Your mother wouldn't have . . . no I can't say that. Your father would not have been your father and it's a likely possibility that you wouldn't be a mutant at all, or not a very powerful one. And in that case I'm fairly sure that your mother would still be alive."  
  
She sat back in the chair absorbing all that he was telling her. Shock was all she could feel at this moment. To have her mother around . . . Suddenly she looked at him. "Wait a minute. You're trying to tell me that my father's a mutant? Not just an ordinary one, but a very powerful one - just like you?"  
  
"Yes, but I will not tell you who he is, that much I have promised Evie."  
  
She ran her hands through her hair, just as she always did when nervous or anxious - something she and Logan had in common. He didn't have to tell her who her father was, she knew. The X-Men talked too much about Magneto and how he and Xavier were the most powerful mutants in existence - with the exception of a little Scottish boy named Kevin. "So, this explains the changes. What does it mean?"  
  
"That I can not say. This has to be your choice. There is so much more that you can do to expand your gifts. If you wish to stay I will help you, but . . ."  
  
"I meant with you and I, Professor. You're my grandfather - that changes our relationship. We're not student and teacher anymore, and you're not just a man seeing my grandmother. So are we grandfather and grandchild, or friends or teacher and student?"  
  
"Can we not be all three?"  
  
Lizzy studied him. "I don't know. I've always been pretty accepting of things, so I don't think I'll have A LOT of adjusting to do. I kind of like the idea of you being my grandfather. It's more than I could have hoped for. At least I got to know who and what you're all about before this bombshell was dropped."  
  
Xavier smiled, touched by her words. He'd longed to share this news with her. He was thrilled that she had taken it so well. "I'll leave it up to you to share the news with the others."  
  
Lizzy's eyes got huge. "I never even thought of it. Wow. I think dinner would be a good time. The sooner it's out in the open the better; don't you think?"  
  
"Yes, I do. Shall we order in take-out from Little Italy, or Wolfgang's, or somewhere else?"  
  
Lizzy smiled. "Something extra special from Wolfgang's I think. Shrimp, and caviar maybe."  
  
Xavier smiled. "I think this occasion calls for it."  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
At dinner Lizzy sat next to the professor at the very end of one side of the table. All of the X-Men were surprised to see the food that was laid out before them. They had expected something hearty and more countrified when Xavier had said take-out. But this was top of the line! Alaskan salmon filets smothered in a white butter sauce, jumbo shrimp, stuffed jumbo mushrooms with a diced sauteed mushroom sauce, crab legs, lobster tails, sauteed vegetables, with sparkling grape juice and caviar.  
  
Jean looked at the food. "What's all this."  
  
"A celebration. Please have a seat." As each of the X-Men took their seats, Xavier's smile grew. He looked over at Lizzy. "Shall I tell them?"  
  
"Be my guest."  
  
The X-Men stared at them. "Lizzy has decided to join the team."  
  
The stares just became more intense. Some said congratulations, others just shrugged. They'd expected as much with all the training she'd done in the danger room. "So you're throwing a party," Jean asked.  
  
"That's not the only reason; no," Xavier said. "But I was expecting a little more enthusiasm."  
  
Lizzy reached over and touched his arm. "It's not important. I think everyone's just in shock. Go ahead and tell them the rest."  
  
Xavier looked at her, then at his team. "I've learned recently that I am not alone. I have a family. Damaris Elizabetta is my granddaughter."  
  
The direct reaction of each of the X-Men is best left unsaid. Though most were happy and excited about the news, others demanded proof. It was less than what Xavier had expected, but a few words from Logan and Scott and the mood changed. Logan refused the caviar that Jean, Xavier, Evelyn, Storm, Scott and Lizzy were eating. "You just gotta know how to eat it," Lizzy said.  
  
"I ain't eatin' fish eggs."  
  
"They're good," Lizzy said. She grabbed a cracker spead some cream cheese on it, put a baby spoonful amount of the fish roe on top. She brought it closer to his mouth.  
  
"I already told ya, I wasn't eatin' fish eggs!"  
  
"Don't knock it till you try it," Scott said. "I'll take it if he won't."  
  
So Lizzy fed Scott the cracker. Jubilee came over to her. "Can I try some?"  
  
"Sure." Lizzy repeated the process of setting the cracker up. "Open up." In feeding Jubilee the cracker, just as she had Scott, it didn't seem like such a flirtatious move!  
  
"Chase it with some of your sparkling grape juice, Jubilee," Evie said.  
  
Jubilee's eyes got huge, then she smiled as she chewed it up. "Oh, my god! This is good!"  
  
"I told ya," Lizzy said. "The cream cheese smooths out the grimy taste that follows the eggs, and the flavors explode in your mouth. Warren's brother chases it with straight alcohol, yuk! I think it ruins it. A little sparkling grape juice is just as good as the champagne."  
  
"The flavors just explode in your mouth; it's awesome!"  
  
Lizzy smiled at Jubilee and patted the seat next to her. "I'll share." Before she knew it, she had Rogue, Kitty, Bobby, Spyke, Piotr, Beast, Morph and Remy waiting to try it.  
  
"Are yah sure yah won't try it, Logan," Rogue asked as she ate her second cracker.  
  
He arched a brow. "Give me that," he said as Lizzy offered him a cracker filled with the delicacy.  
  
She pulled it back. "Say it nice."  
  
"Can I have it please?"  
  
She smiled. "Yes. Open up."  
  
He arched a brow, but leaned closer and opened his mouth. She slid the cracker onto his tongue and pulled her hand away. Logan's eyes never left hers as he chewed the stuff. He made a face, then kind of shook his head as if saying okay. Lizzy lifted her glass of sparkling grape juice in the air in a silent offer. He took it and finished it off, surprised that she'd been right about the fish eggs.  
  
"You turd! Get me some more!"  
  
Logan arched a brow as he swallowed the last of the food. "Say it nice, Darlin'."  
  
It was the first time he'd called her that. She smiled up at him. "Would you get me some more, Logan? Please, since you finished mine off?" She added a pout and big puppy dog eyes.  
  
Logan rolled his eyes as he walked out of the room to refill her glass with the sparkling grape juice. There was something about the way she'd looked at him, that heated the center of his gut.  
  
The little dinner celebration turned into a real party after they'd finished off the caviar. There was music and dancing after dinner, which the younger of the X-Men had initiated. Lizzy was the center of attention, mostly because she was the reason of the party, but the X-Men did give Xavier attention as well, congratulating him. Xavier seemed pleased with the end result. Lizzy danced with Remy, as Bobby danced with Jubilee, Spyke danced with Kitty, Jean danced with Morph. The others didn't seem to want to dance. As Lizzy left the dance floor so did Remy. He went to Storm while Lizzy went to Scott.  
  
She smiled up at him. "Come on, Pretty Boy; let's dance."  
  
Scott arched a brow over the top of his glasses. Somehow her calling him that didn't bother him. "I'm not a dancer."  
  
"Don't know how, or just don't?"  
  
"Don't."  
  
Lizzy reached out and took his hand. "Come on."  
  
She didn't have to persuade him too much. As they reached the floor it was a slow song. "I can do this," he said with a smile as he pulled her closer.  
  
Lizzy smiled as they began to dance. "Tell me something, why do you stay so closed up, so . . . tight?"  
  
"Because I don't want to be Logan."  
  
She stared at him. "You could never be Logan."  
  
"I was once a lot like him. I was an angry kid, who didn't need nobody or nothing. I realized that though I couldn't control my mutation, it was a gift and I needed to do something with it. I stay so 'tight' to stay under control."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Evelyn leaned down to Xavier's ear. "I think our plan may be working. They'll be good for each other. Then the past can't repeat itself."  
  
He looked up at her. "Yes," he said quietly and looked at them, then over at Logan who looked less than thrilled. He didn't leave the party. He could see that there was something changing about Logan, he only wished he could place what it was.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Jubilee and Kitty had gotten movies and Lizzy headed upstairs to see if Scott wanted to watch them with them. He hadn't been very social since they found out that Xavier was her grandfather. After the party something had changed in him, in his behavior. As she headed down the hall she heard Jean moan a soft seductive sound. Raising an eyebrow she headed for Scott's room and the sounds grew louder. As she reached the open door she became aware of why Jean was making such noises. Partially clothed Jean sat on top of a low vanity with Scott pulled up against her kissing her throat. She opened her eyes, looked at Lizzy and smiled triumphantly. Stunned, hurt and confused, Lizzy grabbed the door handle and slammed it shut behind her as she headed down the hall. She walked at almost a slow run down the hall and the stairs. She had no idea what she was going to do or where she was going to go, she just needed to get out of the mansion for a while.  
  
Rogue who was waiting at the bottom looked up at her. "Hey, Gal, where's Cyclops?"  
  
"Having sexual intercourse with Miss Jean Grey. Chalk it up to Marvel Girl, Rogue. She wins it all, I'm out of here." Lizzy walked past her then and right out the front door.  
  
Logan had been working on his jeep the last couple of days. A motorcycle just wasn't practical in the winter time, so he had to get his jeep in running condition before winter hit. He smelled her coming, and the rage following her, but said nothing.  
  
Liizy spotted him and smiled. "Hey, Logan."  
  
He looked up then. "What can I do ya for, Amethyst." His wording chosen carefully.  
  
"A ride."  
  
"Ain't that what Cyclops is for?"  
  
"I don't know, ask Jean in an hour. I need out of here now, and as far away as quickly as possible."  
  
Logan grinned, wipping his hands on a grease rag. He could use the excuse to get out of here for a while. He tossed the rag, and pulled on his jacket. He made sure that Lizzy's jacket was zipped up. He jumped on the back of the bike that used to be Cyclops'. "Get on!"  
  
Lizzy smiled and climbed onto the back of the motorcycle. This would be her first bike ride. She curled her arms around Logan's waist and leaned against him. "Let's get out of here."  
  
Just then the door opened and Scott stood there with Rogue. Logan glanced over his shoulder at Cyclops then hit the gas.  
  
"Lizzy!"  
  
Rogue looked at him. "Nice job, Cyke. What did yah think yah were doing with Jean?"  
  
Scott looked at her. "What are you talking about?"  
  
"Lizzy saw yah."  
  
"I've been with the professor in his office for that last three hours. What did she see?"  
  
Rogue stared at him, then ran in the house and headed up the stairs with Scott on her heels. In Scott's room they found Jean and a newer recruit that they called shifter, making out. Scott stared at them for a few minutes, they were on his bed, well on their way. "Get out of my room," was all he could think to say.  
  
Shifter and Jean looked at them. Shifter, shifted into Scott, and laughed like Morph. "We ruined your plans!"  
  
Scott glared at him, his hand flying to his glasses.  
  
Rogue grabbed his hand. "Let it go, Cyclops. We'll talk to the professor. I'm sure he knows how to straighten this out."  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Lizzy and Logan stopped at a little cliff over looking Manhattan bay. It wasn't that far from the mansion, but it was quiet. "I'm not a substitute."  
  
Lizzy studied him. "What are you talking about?"  
  
"For Bug Eye."  
  
"Nobody said you were. Look, I'll admit that I considered a relationship with Scott, but what's a girl left to do when her feelings aren't returned? It's been made obvious over the last week or so that the feeling isn't mutual."  
  
"And you came to me because?"  
  
Did he really have absolutly no clue? "You're fun. I was sure you'd know how to make me feel better. Besides misery loves company."  
  
"Don't I know it."  
  
Lizzy smiled. She sat facing him on a picnic bench. She reached out and touched his face. He was one good looking man. "Can I ask you somethin'?"  
  
"What," he asked surprised at her gentle touch. She hadn't ever touched him other than during battling in the danger room.  
  
"Why haven't you ever said anything about your desires?"  
  
He arched a brow. He had no way of hiding his thoughts from her. It was almost frightening that she could know so much about him without him having to reveal it to her. "Because you're the professor's granddaughter. You're what 12-15 years younger that I look!"  
  
"So! You hardly age. You could live for a hundred and fifty years easily. What's the point of going for a woman your own age? She'll die years before you do. You want my grandmother? She's only got what, ten-fifteen decent years left."  
  
He cracked a half-grin. "Good point, but you're still a kid, Amethyst."  
  
"I may be young, Logan, but I am not a kid. Twenty-two almost twenty-three years might not seem like much to you, but it means I'm old enough to make my own decisions, and this is my decision." She searched his eyes, then leaned closer to him. "Call it research." Her lips brushed over his, and she pulled away her eyes searching his.  
  
Startled by the desire surging through him, Logan curled his fingers around the back of her neck. He pulled her closer and his lips closed over hers with great intensity and urgency. He slid closer to her lifting her legs up on top of his, and his arms curled around her waist. His tongue slipped into the warm velvety depth of her mouth.  
  
Lizzy straightened leaning into the feel of him as her arms rose to circle his neck. A near forest fire built in the pit of her stomach, and every part of her body felt vitally alive. Her skin tingled and she longed for more than just a little heated kiss, on a park bench in Manhattan park, from this man. She lifted her lips from his breathlessly, and stared into his hazel eyes. "Let's find some place a little more private."  
  
He groaned and nodded. As she stood and moved only far enough away from him to allow him to get up, she missed the heat of his body immediately. With her hand in his, Logan got to his feet and walked over to his bike. He slid into the seat and as soon as she was settled in behind him, he peeled tires getting out of there.  
  
As they rode, picking their way carefully through the heavy traffic, Lizzy received a message from her grandfather. Her mind was open enough to his psychic waves that no special equipment was needed. He told her about Shifter and Jean, and that Scott wasn't involved. In the back of her mind, none of it mattered. She wasn't in love with Scott, and he wasn't in love with her. She knew that he was in love with Jean despite their past and heart-breaking break-up, but she couldn't tell her grandfather that. And she couldn't tell Logan the real reason she was on the back of this motorcycle with him. ("Thanks, Professor. I'll be back later.")  
  
("Child, tell me this isn't...")  
  
("Anything for you to worry about, Grandpa. I'm not acting out. Don't worry, Logan's only with me because you don't want me to be alone.")  
  
"We're going out of town." Logan's voice penetrated the connection with her grandfather.  
  
"New York city," she purred next to his ear.  
  
Her attention focused then on Cyclops. She knew he would be with the professor, she could just imagine what was going on at the mansion. Everyone had to know by now that she had taken off with Logan after having found what she thought was Jean and Scott together. It was her life and she'd live it the way she wanted to, and pay the consequenses for it. She didn't even know what to say to Scott. When the words didn't just come to her mind, she chucked the idea. She could deal with Scott Summers later, right now all she was concerned with was the man on the motorcycle in front of her.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Logan loved the feel of her. The way her arms curled around him, and the feel of her body pressed to his. It was incredibly alluring, the way she snuggled up to him, as she whispered in his ear, over the roar of the motorcycle. He couldn't remember any one affecting him this way before. He stopped at a hotel in the heart of New York city. He'd passed by several cheap motels along the way. He wanted this to be somewhere nice, and a cheap motel wasn't nice. Not to mention the fact that he was giving her every opportunity to change her mind. As he eased off the bike, and Lizzy looked at him, he knew she wasn't going to change her mind. What was he doing here with her? It was crazy! She was the professor's granddaughter for crying out loud! But all of a sudden none of that seemed to matter.  
  
"Let me do it. Get the bike in the parking garage."  
  
He arched a brow. "Are you sure?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I don't wanna leave you alone."  
  
"Meet me in the lobby. It'll look better if you don't come up to the desk with me. The lady at the front desk is a friend of Gran's."  
  
"All right, Darlin'."  
  
Logan parked the bike where he knew no one would mess with it, then walked into the hotel lobby. He found himself feeling very out of place in the room surrounded by people in designer dresses and Armani suits. ("Twenty paces to the right. Take the elevator to the fifteenth floor. It's suite 737.") Logan grinned and took the directions he'd been given.  
  
He found room 737 and knocked on the door. A second later the door opened. Logan peered in then stepped inside the lavish suite. The door closed and locked behind him. Lizzy sat on the edge of the bed waiting patiently. Logan stared at her awesome beauty. Her long black hair spilled around her shoulders and down her back like a veil. He could smell the slight scent of her sensual Jasmine perfume. There was such a welcoming, expectant look in her eyes, that it tugged at his heart. Stopping in the living room area, he pulled off his jacket and laid it across the back of the couch, then moved toward the bed. His heart was in his throat as he looked at her. Something warned him against this, but there was no turning back now, not for him. He hated to admit it, but he'd longed for this very thing from her, for some time now. The only difference between this and his fantasy, was where they were. He'd fantasied about them in his room, next to Scott's. Let old Bug Eye hear them, then maybe he'd know what it had been like for him. He stopped the regretful voice that bugged him. Screw Scott Summers and what he did or didn't know. This here with Lizzy wasn't any one else's business and it never needed to be! The radio played softly in the back ground. Heaven by Warrent, Stand By Me by Ben E. King, Holding Out For A Hero by Bonnie Tyler, Nothing's Gonna Stop Us Now by Starship, Right Here Waiting by Richard Marx, Save The Best For Last by Vanessa Williams, Hungry Eyes, A Little Bit More by Dr. Hook, The Power Of Love by Celine Dion, Annie's Song by John Denver, Kiss From A Rose by Seal, Lost In Your Eyes by Debbie Gibson, Angel Eyes by Jeff Healey, Whatever You Do! Don't! by Shania Twain, Surrender- It's Now or Never- Suspicious Minds by Elvis, Makin' Love Out Of Nothing At All- Two Less Lonely People, Sweet Dreams, by Air Supply, Friend and Lovers, I Can't Fight This Feeling-REO Speedwagon, and Hero by Enrique Iglesias, were just a few that played for them.  
  
Lizzy lay wrapped in Logan's arms. His hand on her stomach, and his head next to her shoulder. For whatever reason he'd left a good size hicky on the curve of her shoulder as though he was branding her his territory or something. It was where his mouth still rested, though he was deep asleep now. She dared not move, and she hated for this to end. Filled with such complete love and fully satisfied, she never wanted to go home. His body curled against hers, and his leg between hers, she wanted to stay tangled in the sheets with him forever. He felt so good. He never had to say anything, just the way he touched her, and held her made her feel so safe, and loved. He groaned deep in his throat. She laced her fingers through the the fingers of the hand that lay over her flat belly. The satin sheets surrounding them. Tears burned her eyes as she knew this had been a mistake. Logan had yet to learn that he was the first, and she swore never to tell him. There would be too many questions raised in his mind and he'd feel guilty. He may even accuse her of trying to trap him, and she couldn't take that. She knew that nothing could or would ever come of this relationship between herself and Logan. He was too far removed from her world, and too loyal to her grandfather to be hers. A sudden hurt and guilt surged through her. This had been one huge mistake! She turned her face further into the pillow, and bit down on her lip to keep the sob from escaping her throat. She'd given herself to a man that could never be hers, and it hurt so much. It was a bitter sweet moment when he groaned her name. She had to stop this. Logan wasn't stupid! If he even sensed her pain he'd wake and become the gruff 'don't touch me' man she'd first met. She didn't want that. She couldn't have that, not after what had happened between them. Careful of her movements she lifted her hand and wipped her tears away. She needed sleep, that would make everything okay.  
  
Logan lay curled against Lizzy, his heart on his sleeve. The events of a few hours ago flashed renewed through his mind, and he cursed himself. He hadn't meant to hurt her! If only he had known she was a virgin, he never would have laid a hand on her! A young innocent thing like her, never could be happy with an old soldier like himself. He'd only ever cause her pain. He'd caused her pain the day he'd met her. She'd run to him because she was hurt, though she didn't seem very hurt, or even angry once they'd reached Manhatten Park. She'd run to him for comfort, and he'd taken advantage of her vulnerability. He'd had no delusions about what this was between them, but did she really know? Could she have any idea what the consequenses of this night were? That she could never take it back, no matter what she did? She'd been so ready and willing, eager even for him. He should have stuck with his first instincts. She was just a kid, whether she argued it with him or not, twenty-two years, just wasn't long enough to know what she should and shouldn't be doing. He hated himself for taking her innocence. Oh, God, he'd made her a woman when all he'd been looking for was to ease and ache in his d---ed flesh! He looked over at her. The gentle sound of her slumber filling his ears, the radio still playing in the back ground. She'd chosen the radio station to play while he'd been worried about getting the bike put up. He knew now that it wasn't a radio station, she'd programed the room's sound system to play certain songs from CDs in the player. Her grandmother owned this hotel, and this suite was hers. He hadn't realized that she was rich until now. He reached up and brushed a lock of hair out of her face. She looked so beautiful sleeping softly and being so vulnerable to him. He hated that he had been the one she'd chosen. She deserved her first time with a man to be extra special. With a man that could love her and give her everything she deserved. Though he more than hated to admit it, she deserved to be with someone like Bug Eye, or even that Warren guy. There'd been something in that man's voice that told him that he cared about her. This was a day he'd never forget, as long as he lived. She had been so responsive to his sweet torture that he hadn't been able to resist himself. Though something in him had warned him against being with her, he hadn't listened. He cursed himself again, hating to be put in this position. He'd done some stupid things in his time, but this had to be the dumbest. He'd taken a girl to a hotel, made her a woman, and then he'd leave her. D---it, why couldn't she be more like Jean?! If she was like Jean, he wouldn't be here with her. He could just imagine what Chuck would have to say if he found out. He'd go nuts. And he'd deserve everything that Chuck said about him. The song She's Like The Wind from Dirty Dancing played on the stereo, and Logan groaned. What had they been thinking? He knew all about her ideas of how every man in her life had let her down. Had she thought that he wasn't going to if she played by his rules? The d--- rules in this game weren't his!  
  
"She's like the wind, through my trees. She rides the night next to me. She lead me through moon light, only to burn me with the sun. She's taken my heart, but she doens't know what she's done. I feel her breath on my face, her body close to me, can't look in her eyes, she's out of my league. Just a fool to believe I have anything she needs. She's like the wind. I look in the mirror and all I see, is a young old man with only a dream. Am I just fooling myself that she'll stop the pain. Living without her I'll go insane. I feel her breath on my face, her body close to me, can't look in her eyes, she's out of my league. Just a fool to believe I have anything she needs. She's like the wind. I feel your breath on my face, your body close to me, can't look in your eyes, you're out of my league. Just a fool to believe (just a fool to believe) she's like the wind. Just a fool to believe. (juat a fool to believe) she's like the wind."  
  
He lowered his lips to the mark he'd left on her shoulder, as the music faded, and she stirred. He watched her quietly wanting to remember this moment forever. This moment, her response to him now would determine what their relationship would be from here on out. He doubted he could live in the mansion next to her every single day and never touch her again, but he could deal with that when the time came. He'd made this choice and he'd have to live with it, no matter what the consequences.  
  
She moaned softly leaning into him. It was a delicious sound to Logan's ears, and his arms tightened around her. She turned smiling up at him. She looked at him through partially closed eyes. "Morning," she whispered, barely opening her mouth.  
  
He glanced out the window, his fingers brushing caressingly across her cheek, then over her full lips. His touch was so soft and gentle it was almost lovingly. He'd give anything for this not to end. He couldn't pull his hand away as he spoke, "It's still night. Seven thirty to be exact. You can go back to sleep for a while."  
  
She sat up, ignoring his embrace, clutching the sheet. "We gotta get back. Can we be there in half an hour or so?"  
  
He nodded disappointed. What else had he expected? She had known exactly what she was getting into. She'd suggested they come here, knowing exactly what was going to happen. He should be glad she wasn't acting all lovey and saying stupid things like 'I love you'. But somehow he was disappointed that she hadn't. She wanted no strings attached to this time here. He groaned suddenly realizing that he did. "Get dressed."  
  
Lizzy turned and looked at him. Her fingers rising to his cheek. She brushed her fingers across his skin, then leaned back and kissed him. A bitter sweet kiss. "I think we need to talk about this on the way home."  
  
"Yeah, I guess so."  
  
As they dressed, neither said much. Lizzy did her best to get her hair back into the same style it had been in when they left the mansion. She hadn't ever wore much make-up so she didn't have to worry about that. She groaned when her hair refused to cooperate. "As far as they know we've been on a bike for the last five hours. You can leave it down."  
  
Lizzy looked at Logan. She wanted to cry at the lost look in his hazel eyes. Her heart lurched at the thought that it was her fault. The man had suffered so much in his life time. The last thing she wanted was to be the cause of more. "If this changes too much, or hurts . . . I'll erase it from your memory. The last thing I want is to cause you more pain."  
  
"Don't you dare! This was my choice as much as it was yours."  
  
She cocked her head to the side as she studied him, but only for a moment. She grabbed her coat, and headed for the door.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
The ride back to the mansion was quiet. Lizzy didn't say much as she sat on the back of Logan's motorcycle. Her arms were loosely curled around his waist, as she laid her head against the back of his jacket. Logan wasn't driving too heavily over the speed limit, trying to hurry back to the mansion, but Lizzy kept her magnetic abilities in open use in case they were picked up by a cop. He hadn't said anything since they'd left the room. ("I can't say this, looking you in the eye, so don't turn around, just listen.")  
  
Logan stared a head of him, then nodded giving her the okay. He already knew. She was going to confirm what he'd thought. She'd used him to get her little 'problem' out of the way. It wasn't so much that he hated being used by her, but he hated that it meant absolutely nothing to her. She'd proven that with her behavior when they'd gotten up.  
  
("The professor sent me a message, not long after we left the city limits. . . . It wasn't Scott that I saw with Jean, it was Shifter. They were trying to get rid of me.") She felt the tension that entered him, and how cold he suddenly became. ("I didn't use you, Logan; not to get even with Scott anyway. I know that you and I could never have a real life together, but I . . . I love you. I would never do anything to hurt you like that, I just needed this one thing from you, before I let go of what I feel for you. I know it's wrong, but it's the only thing I'll ever be able to take away from you, when I leave to find my father. You have to believe that I didn't intend to use you or hurt you. Say you believe me.")  
  
"I can't say what isn't true. I won't say it!"  
  
She nodded slightly as she stared into the back of his head. She bit her lip, to stop the sob that crept into her throat. She knew she had hurt him, and she hated that. She had made the choice, and it was her fault he was hurting now. This entire night was one huge mistake, she'd never live down. She should have known better than to simply give in to the pull of the flesh. It hadn't been her heart that had led her into Logan's arm, though that was where she longed to be. She closed her eyes, and lifted her lips close to his ear.  
  
Logan's body jerked as her breath skated across his neck. The two soft words she spoke shook him to his soul. He knew she meant it, and he hated the tears in her voice. He'd hurt her because her words cut him. Taking one hand off the handle bars of the bike, he closed his fingers over hers. If he concentrated hard enough and aimed his thoughts at her she'd hear him. Though he'd never had to try very hard before, this time it was important. ("I know you are. I believe you mean it, Amethyst. I hate to hear you cry, Darlin'.") Her arms tightened around him, and she leaned against him as they rode. He smiled at the feel of her so close to him. The radio on the bike played as they rode. The song Heaven by Warrent was blaring from the speakers. The memory of hearing that song only a few hours earlier flashed through Logan's mind, and he had to smile. ("I don't need to be the king of the world, as long as I'm the hero of this little girl. . . . How I love the way you move and the sparkle in your eyes, there's color deep inside like the blue suburban sky. When I come home late at night and your in bed asleep. And I'll wrap my arms around you so I can feel you breathe. I don't need to be a super man, as long as you will always be my biggest fan. Heaven isn't too far away.")  
  
Lizzy smiled. He was thinking the lines of the song and trying to send his thoughts at her. She leaned up close to his ear. Her lips on the lobe. "You are my hero, Logan. No matter what happens you always will be."  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
As Logan pulled the bike to a halt outside the mansion, Lizzy knew their behavior would have to return to the way it had been before they'd left. She took a breath, wearing a smile and slid off the bike. She stood with him, waiting for him shut the bike down and climb off. ("I'm gonna go inside. They can't know what-.")  
  
"You don't need to tell me, Darlin'. I know. Thanks."  
  
"For what." His grin said it all. She'd made him feel good in the way she treated him. She turned then and walked up the steps. She was surprised that she wasn't bombarded with X-Men as she came in the house. They had to know she'd run off with Logan.  
  
Logan was only a few steps behind her. "Where is everyone?"  
  
"Minding their own business."  
  
"Good." He brushed past her into the house.  
  
Lizzy smiled and shut the door. She walked into the first livingroom where she found the other X-Men. She waved at Rogue, who jumped up and followed after her. The two had begun sharing a room since Lizzy joined the team. They were half way up the stairs when, Evie appeared at the top. Rogue looked at Lizzy. "Ah'll see ya."  
  
Rogue hurried up the stairs and to the room they shared. Lizzy walked up the stairs and came face to face with her grandmother. "Are you all right?"  
  
"Yes. Why wouldn't I be?"  
  
"You took off. It's been hours. I know you were hurt. . ."  
  
Lizzy stared at her grandmother. The last thing she needed was this, but what had she expected? Her grandmother was doing everything she could to push her together with Scott. She looked her in the eye. "Hurt by what? Grandpa told me what was going on. Besides nobody ever lets me out of this house except in a group! So I took off for a few hours. Logan's good company!"  
  
"Then you're not upset?"  
  
"No. I'm actually in a good mood. Gran, I'm under no delusions here, and I won't lie, my pride was wounded when I thought it was Scott with Jean, but who's wouldn't be? I'm not hurt by it, I know the truth and I'll talk to Scott in the morning."  
  
"No, you need to talk to him now. He's been worried about you."  
  
Lizzy looked at her, surprised by her command. "Fine. I'll talk to him." She turned and walked toward Scott's room. She walked right into the room, knowing her grandmother was only a few steps behind her, and shut then locked the door. 


	5. The End Of The Beginning

disclaimer: The X-Men don't belong to me and neither does any of the songs I've used. I thought it sounded like a neat idea, anyway, this is my first fan fic so please be kind, and enjoy.  
  
~ Part Five ~  
  
Scott looked up at Lizzy startled by her actions. She just walked right into his room, shut and locked his door. He smiled. "Are you all right?"  
  
"Why does everyone keep asking me that?"  
  
He shrugged. "We're worried about you."  
  
"Don't. Look, I don't mean to snap at you or anything, but today I realized something."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"There is nothing between you and I. You've been sending the signals all week and I just wasn't paying attention. I'd convinced myself that you were just under stress or something."  
  
"Is that what Logan told you."  
  
Lizzy stared at him. "I don't need anyone to tell me anything! Ever since you found out I was the professor's granddaughter, your attitude toward me changed. You've been distant and closed off. I liked being near you before, but I can't even laugh with you now. It's like the closer we get, the further you push me away, even Logan isn't that bad! Being away from here and everyone else's opinions is what helped me."  
  
He studied her. "The professor's always been like a father to me. It's just a shock to hear that you're his granddaughter."  
  
"Come on, Scott! Be honest with yourself, even if your not with me. You owe it to yourself to be brutally honest! You might not have been the one in here making out with Jean, but you wish you were. You love her."  
  
He was quiet at first, then he nodded.  
  
"For how many years? Since you laid eyes on her, right?"  
  
"Yeah," he admited almost bitterly.  
  
"Then tell her. You have no idea the kind of effect those three little words would make on her. And after your past history, it'll change her. She's already changed. Her eyes are only on you."  
  
"That's why she was making out with someone else?"  
  
"Don't you get it, Scott Summers? She's acting out because you and I have been spending a good share of time together. She's terrified that she's gonna lose you forever. She already knows apologies and begging don't work. She figures if she can scare me away, then maybe she can get back in your good graces, because I won't be here to get your attention. A desperate woman, does stupid and crazy things. Things she often regrets, but they make perfect sense to her when she does them. Believe me I know."  
  
Scott studied her. "You're in love with Logan."  
  
Lizzy licked dry lips. "I wouldn't exactly say I'm in love. In some ways Logan's like a shot of morphin in a time of pain."  
  
"Pain? You've found your grandfather."  
  
"He's not the only thing in my life, you know. As crazy as Logan can be, and even as mean as he can be, to be able to understand him, and to connect with this teddy bear that hides inside of him, is what it's all about. When every man in my life turns his back on me, I'll always remember that this Tough Guy, trusted me enough to reveal the teddy bear that he hides away from everybody. Do you understand?"  
  
Scott nodded. "I think I do. I think I understand why Jean was so attracted to him too."  
  
She nodded. She didn't want to talk about Jean's past with Logan. "Good night, Scott. Remember what I said, she's in love with you, that's why she acts so crazy."  
  
"Lizzy."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"How can I be sure that she loves me? She said it before, and she was ready to jump into bed with Logan."  
  
Lizzy jerked at the thought. "Take a good look at him, Scott. All that testosterone. What woman wouldn't be effected by that? And then there's this lost little boy inside, that every girl wants to comfort. . . . She messed up, and she's admited it. There's a lot of good things about you too, Scott. One of the most attractive is the mystery of those glasses. Girls are affected by you too, just not the same way. A woman looks to you for a lasting relationship, for a husband, that's not what a woman wants from Logan."  
  
"Thanks, Lizzy," he whispered around a forming lump in his throat.  
  
She knew then just what kind of effect her words had had on him. They made him feel better about who he was. "You no longer have anything to worry about from Logan. She hasn't even given him the time of day."  
  
"And why is it that I don't have to worry about Logan? How can you be sure he won't try it again?"  
  
"Because I do." She touched her temple. "Goodnight."  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Lizzy walked into her room, and leaned against the closed door. She closed her eyes, tears forming in the corners. She hadn't meant to reveal so much to him.  
  
"What happened," came Rogue's soft southern drawl.  
  
Lizzy looked at her startled, then released a deep breath. "The biggest mistakes of my life."  
  
Rogue stared at her as she walked over and got her PJ's out of the drawer. "What do ya mean?"  
  
"Let me get a hot bath, okay? I need to relax."  
  
Lizzy filled the jet tube with hot water and bubble bath. She slid into the hot water and allowed the sensations to envelope her. The heat of the water only served to remind her of the time she'd spent in Logan's arms. She could never tell Rogue what happened, it would break the girls heart. She knew about the history between Logan and Rogue, she also knew that Rogue still loved Logan, though she was sort of involved with Bobby and with Remy. Rogue's mutation was now under her control, not controlling what she did. Lizzy covered her face with her hands and slid further into the water. The tears she'd fought all evening fell from her eyes now. She'd never forget what she shared with Logan, or that he'd been her first, but she'd always regret that there would never be anything more than a one night stand between them. It would be pure torture to live here with him every day. What had she been thinking? She knew better than to just jump into bed with someone! Her grandmother and her mother were perfect examples of why sex before marriage was STUPID! As the water grew cold, Lizzy wrapped herself in her bathrobe, then walked out into the bed room. To her surprise Rogue wasn't waiting for her. She turned and walked back in the bathroom grateful that she didn't have to face her now. She changed into her silk lounge pants and blouse, then walked back into the room. She stretched out on her stomach on the bed with her favorite book. A little good literature never hurt anyone. Maybe it would help take her mind off of her troubles. She could only hope.  
  
The door opened and Rogue came back in the room. She smiled at Lizzy. "Are ya feeling better?"  
  
Lizzy looked up, and accepted the soda Rogue offered. "Yeah."  
  
Rogue sat down on her bed. "Ah thought Ah'd give yah some peace, since yah looked like hell."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Yah wanna talk about why Jean and Scott have locked themselves in his room, and where you and Logan were?"  
  
Lizzy looked over at her, then sat up. "Not really, but I know you. I know I ain't got much of a choice. You won't leave me alone until I tell you."  
  
"Ah'll take that as a compliment."  
  
"Just as I meant it," Lizzy said, as she tipped the can to her lips.  
  
As several moments passed Rogue stared at her. "Ah'm waiting."  
  
Lizzy smiled half-heartedly. "Scott and Jean are admiting their love for one another. They've never stopped loving each other, you know?"  
  
"Ah figured."  
  
"Logan and I went to New York for a while."  
  
Rogue stared at her. Was that all she was gonna say? "And?!"  
  
"And what? What do you think happened?"  
  
"Ah don't know; that's why Ah'm asking yah!"  
  
"What do you want, Rogue?"  
  
"Tell me what happened! Why are yah so quiet? Did yah Logan rob a bank, er save a drownin' kid, er did yah jump his bones er somthin'?" Lizzy's face turned red and Rogue stared. "Yah did! Oh Ma Gawhd! What happened?"  
  
Lizzy closed her eyes letting her hair fall in her face. She hadn't meant for Rogue to find out. She hadn't meant for anyone to ever find out. It was something she and Logan shouldn't have done, but they had. She lifted her head. "Are you mad?"  
  
"Why would Ah be? There could never be anything between Logan and Ah. Ah know that, besides Ah like Piotr. Ah had a crush on him, but that's all. He's just not what Ah need. Come on spill it, Ah wanna know everything."  
  
Lizzy lifted the can to her lips again, bothered by the conversation. She knew it would involve more tears, and Logan's room was next door to hers. She hoped he was alseep by now. He hated to hear her cry. She glanced at the wall that seperated them.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Logan lay in his bed listening carefully to Lizzy and Rogue, though it was hard to hear them over Jean and Cyclops and the music playing in their room. The song on the radio was an old one even he knew. Natural Woman. He heard Lizzy giggle. "This song," she was saying, "-is perfect."  
  
Rogue laughed. "Really?"  
  
"I feel like a natural woman. I do!" Logan had to smile at that. He could live the rest of his life knowing he'd made her feel that way.  
  
"I thought I loved Logan before, I don't know why I ignored it . . . yes I do. The point is, I'm head over heels for him."  
  
Whoa! Wait a minute! Though it felt good to be loved the thought terrified him. He stared at the wall seperating their room. He hadn't really taken her seriously before now. She was head over heels? Didn't that mean that she was IN LOVE with him? Whoa! He didn't know if he could deal with that!  
  
"We both know there's no chance for us, but I love him. God, help me but I do."  
  
"Ah know, Mojer." Mojer? Where did that come from? Since when did Rogue speak spanish? She'd been spending too much time with Lizzy! "Maybe you and old Grumpus in the other room there, oughta give it a try."  
  
He heard Lizzy laugh a less than amused sound and it bugged him. "I'd give anything for that from him."  
  
"But?"  
  
"He's made it perfectly clear he doesn't do lasting relationships. And I know that what happened between Logan and I today shouldn't have. Besides, we all know that I can't stay here forever. A member of the team or not. Logan's always coming and going, and I've got a father to find. I gotta know why my mama left him. I deserve to know who he is."  
  
"So, we'll find him. Ah'll help yah."  
  
Logan slammed his head against the pillow wishing he was a different man, and that he could change things. He hated to hear the pain in her voice. Why so much about her affected him, he didn't know. He wasn't the true fall in love kind. He fell for women he couldn't have, and once the chase was over, he was bored. Why did she have to bother him? She was different, he knew. Another song came on their radio. Hero by Enrique Iglesias. As the words flowed Logan knew the pain. He felt it to his soul. He'd teased Amethyst on their way back to the mansion, but if he could be her hero, then he'd kiss away her pain. And she already took his breath away. It'd be like that song, for them, but that wasn't real. He shouldn't be listening to them. He grabbed his pillow and laid it over his head trying to drown out the sounds of Lizzy and Rogue talking. He screamed into the pillow.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
"What was that," Rogue asked jumping to her feet.  
  
"It sounded like it was coming from Logan's room."  
  
Lizzy and Rogue left their room abandoning their talk and headed for Logan's room. They didn't bother to knock, only flung the door open. Logan lay on his bed with the pillow over his face screaming into it. Lizzy looked at Rogue, then back at Logan. "Are you all right?"  
  
Logan didn't bother to move the pillow off his face. His senses told him everything. "Get out!"  
  
"Answer the question. Are you all right," Lizzy asked.  
  
"Both of you get out!"  
  
"Fine with me, Mr. Grinch!" Rogue turned then and left, but Lizzy just closed the door behind her.  
  
Lizzy walked over and jerked the pillow off his face. "I got something to say to you, Logan. I ain't gonna take this crap attitude from you, especially after what we did."  
  
He looked up at her. Suddenly he grabbed her, pulled her down on the bed beside him and kissed her. His mouth rolled over hers wet and deep, and her arms rose to circle his neck. His hands rested momentarily at her waist. He pulled back and brushed his lips over hers teasingly before meeting her gaze. "You and me ain't over, Darlin'. You got that?"  
  
She stared up into his hazel eyes.  
  
He peeled her arms out from around her neck. "Now go on, before your grandfather finds out you was in here."  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
It was around three A.M. and Lizzy and Rogue hadn't gone to bed yet. They'd stayed up to talk. Two days had passed and Logan had hardly been seen. "Ah love this song," Rogue said. "Ah loved the Rocky movies."  
  
"Me too," Lizzy said. The song was Eye Of The Tiger by Survivor.  
  
"Risin' up - - back on the street, Did my time, took my chanced. Went the distance now I'm back on my feet. Just a man and his will to survive - - So many times, it happens too fast, You trade your passion for glory, Don't lose your grip on the dreams of the past, You must fight just to keep them alive- *It's the Eye of the Tiger, It's the thrill of the fight, Rising up to the challenge of our rival, And the last known survivor Stalks his prey in the night, And he's watching us all With the Eye of the Tiger.* Face-to- face - - out in the heat, Hangin' tough, stayin' hungry. They stack the odds still we take to the street. For the kill, with the skill to survive - - * * . . ."  
  
"This is so Logan," Lizzy said.  
  
Rogue laughed. "Fer real. But Ah couldn't see him being like Rocky Balboa."  
  
Lizzy arched a brow. "In a lot of ways he is. His energies are focused on saving the world, not boxing. That and Rocky's need for Adrian and his family, are about the only differences."  
  
"And Logan's grumpy disposition. He's a grouch . . . or was. He ain't been as grumpy lately."  
  
"I noticed," Lizzy said.  
  
"Risin' up - - straight to the top, Had the guts, got the glory Went the distance, Now I'm not gonna stop. Just a man and his will to survive - - * *."  
  
Rogue jumped up and headed for their door. "Midnight snacks," she said as she opened their bedroom door.  
  
"Sh," Lizzy said. "There are light sleepers in the mansion. Besides Logan being right there."  
  
"Ah know," Rogue said as they tip toed down the hall and the stairs like a couple of young teenage girls.  
  
"Home safe," Lizzy said as they walked into the dark kitchen.  
  
Rogue flipped the light on then opened the refridgerator door. "Let's see. Cold pizza? Cold cuts? Pickles? Grapes? Sausage links? Oh and ice cream."  
  
"I want grapes and rocky road ice cream."  
  
"Yah and your sweets. Ah think Ah want some meat roll-ups."  
  
"Ooh, that sound good!"  
  
Rogue smiled as she got the stuff out of the refridgerator. "Yah get to cut the pickles."  
  
"Anyone ever tell you, that you two are the noisiest people in the world," Came the sound of Logan's gruff voce.  
  
Lizzy turned to look at him. "Only you. What are you doing up?"  
  
"Eavsdroppin'." He walked over and leaned in to kiss her ignoring the fact that Rogue was standing there.  
  
Lizzy's eyes got huge, but she didn't push him away. His lips grazed hers then he opened the refridgerator door. She looked at Rogue kind of surprised.  
  
"What are you two making?"  
  
"Meat roll-ups," Rogue said. She tossed the jar of pickles at him, and he caught them. "Yah can help."  
  
Lizzy bit her lip and took over the task of spreading the whipped cream cheese onto the slices of deli meat. She glanced over at Logan when she'd finished. "Did we keep you up?"  
  
"No. Only woke me up." He pulled a pair of ear plugs out of the pocket of his drawstring pants. "I learned a thing or two having a room next to yours."  
  
"What are yah gettin' at, Hoser?"  
  
Lizzy laughed at the look on Logan's face. She said nothing but it was funny.  
  
After they had finished eating and cleaning up after themselves, it was around four A.M.. Lizzy stretched while yawning. "I think it's time we went to sleep, Mojer."  
  
"No doubt," Rogue said around a yawn. "Ah'm gonna go on up. Someone else can make breakfast this morning."  
  
Lizzy smiled as she left the room. Two strong arms curled around her waist and she leaned into them. "Come up to my room. Rogue'll be out the minute her head hits the pillow."  
  
Lizzy closed her eyes a moment then nodded.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Lizzy took a moment and popped in on Rogue. Just as Logan had said she was out. She walked over and covered her up. "Night, Mojer."  
  
"Night, Mojer," Rogue mimicked opening one eye. "Ah ain't gonna say nothing."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Logan was sitting on the bed when she walked in his room. She smiled timidly at him, then pushed his door closed. He lifted the blanket, meaning for her to curl up in the bed with him. She walked over and sat down with him, and he threw the blanket over her legs. "I feel so weird sneaking into your room."  
  
Logan arched a brow as his fingers touched her face. "And you didn't sneaking into a hotel room?"  
  
"It's not like this. Anyone could walk in here."  
  
"There's a lock on the door, Darlin'. And if they got passed that, I'd take care of 'em." He brought his claws out.  
  
She reached up and touched his hand. "No. Just trade places with me and I'll feel better."  
  
He did as asked, his back to the door. If someone opened the door after breaking the lock, they'd see Logan's back. He smiled as he lay propped up on his elbow as she lay on her back on the bed. His fingers traced a line across her collar bone, as he watched her eyes. Purple they were, but with every new place he touched their color changed, whether it darkened or lightened depended on her body's reaction. He leaned down and brushed kisses across her face. Lizzy closed her eyes, as he moved into a more comfortable position. She had to wonder if he wanted her here in his bed because he liked making love to her, or if he loved her. She doubted it was the latter . . .  
  
Logan lay with his face buried in the curve of her shoulder. Her arms wrapped around him, as she held him close. "Darlin', I . . . I need you."  
  
Lizzy fit back the sob that threatened to escape her throat, but was unable to prevent the tears that pooled in the corners of her eyes then spilled over. She tightened her arms not daring to speak. She knew it took a lot for him to say that, but was it enough? Was his need, a need for her love, or her body? What was it that he needed? She couldn't lay here any longer without getting cleaned up. Too much risk was involved. She pushed him away, wrapped herself in her robe and walked into his bathroom.  
  
Logan stared at the bed where she'd been. He got up and walked over to the door. It wasn't locked, so he pushed it open, and tossed an article of garbage into the open trash can. Lizzy was slightly bent over the sink, running a wash rag under the water. "Are you all right, Darlin'?"  
  
Lizzy looked at him, and nodded. She finished rinsing the rag, then threw it in the hamper, before washing her hands really well. She looked him in the eye, as she dried her hands on the towel. "Just had to take care of a little business. Don't want any accidents," she whispered. "Come back to bed with me."  
  
He grinned and followed her back into the bedroom. She'd jumped up to make sure that she didn't end up in her mother's predicament. She hadn't gotten up to take care of that their first night. He wondered why. They'd been careful, just as they had been tonight. He curled up with her in the bed. His arms wrapped around her tightly. He loved holding her. And he'd love waking up to her in his arms.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Lizzy and Rogue laughed as they made breakfast, something they did together a lot. Despite their decision not to they were up and making breakfast with very little sleep. They had grown to be like sisters over the time that Lizzy had been at the mansion, and with sharing a bed room, they could talk all night if they wanted to, and sometimes did, as Logan could attest to. He'd had to listen to them on several occasions. It had only been three days since they'd run to New York, but they'd been very careful to keep their developing relationship a secret. Rogue was the only member of the team who knew what was between them, and she wasn't talking. The song Two Less Lonely People by Survivor played on the radio. Logan stood just outside the kitchen listening to them again. The song playing made so much sense. "I was down, my dreams were wearing thin When you're lost, where do you begin? My heart always seemed to drift from day to day, looking for the love that never came my way. Then you smiled and I reached out to you, I could tell you were lonely too. One look, then it all began for you and me. The moment that we touched, I knew that there would be two less lonely people in the world, and it's gonna be fine. Out of all the people in the world, I just can't believe you're mine. In my life where everything went wrong, something finally went right, Now there's two less lonely people in the world tonight. Just a peak at what I might have missed. Looking back, how did I exist? I've dreamed but still I never thought I'd come this far, but miracles come true. I know 'cause here we are. Two less lonely people in the world and it's gonna be fine. Out of all the people in the world, I just can't believe you're mine. In my life where everything went wrong, something finally went right, Now there's two less lonely people in the world tonight. Tonight I fell in love with you and all the things I never knew seemed to come to me somehow. Baby, love is here and now there's two less lonely people in the world and it's gonna be fine. Out of all the people in the world, I just can't believe you're mine. In my life where everything went wrong, something finally went right. Now there's two less lonely people, two less lonely people. Two less lonely people in the world tonight."  
  
Lizzy smiled slightly lowering her head. Logan's thoughts came at her. Like their first evening, he was giving her song lyrics. Strange as it was and guilty as she felt for being with him, it was so neat to have that connection with someone.  
  
"Good morning, Logan," Xavier said, then wheeled his way into the kitchen. "Good morning, girls."  
  
"Mornin', Professor."  
  
"Good morning, Grandpa. Logan."  
  
Logan grumbled his usual sounds. He never had liked mornings much.  
  
"Could you fellas watch this while we get changed," Lizzy asked.  
  
"I think we can manage," Xavier said.  
  
"We'll only be a couple of minutes," Rogue said.  
  
Lizzy brushed against Logan on her way out, but not too obviously. Logan grinned as she walked away. She had to have the sexiest walk he'd ever seen. It being an unforgettable fact that a man's testosterone levels were higher in the morning, he hated that they weren't alone in his room right now. But she'd left him almost an hour ago to get a shower then help Rogue with breakfast. He liked waking up next to her.  
  
"I'm glad we got these moments alone, Logan."  
  
Logan looked at the professor, startled. "Oh?" He poured himself a cup of coffee and one for the professor.  
  
"I asked Evie to marry me last evening. She said yes. I wanted to know if you'd stand up with me. I'd like you, Beast and Scott to stand with me."  
  
Logan stared at the professor. "I'd be honored to." He couldn't exactly tell him no, right?  
  
"Good."  
  
"I'm happy for you, Chuck. You deserve some of the happiness you've given us."  
  
Xavier looked at Logan. "How long have you known?"  
  
Logan looked at him, startled again. He wasn't a morning person and a conversation before at the bare minimum of three cups of coffee was dangerous. He liked to have at least a twelve cup pot of coffee gone first. But as he looked at the professor he knew what he meant. Xavier knew that he'd known before he'd announced it, that Lizzy was his granddaughter. "It's a DNA thing, I guess. I can smell the body chemicles. It took being in the danger room with her for me to realize. It's something in the sweat."  
  
Xavier studied Logan carefully. Logan and Lizzy had worked together the first time in the danger room, a week after she arrived. He'd known for over a year and a half now? So much time had passed, since the girl had come to them for help. "Then you know who her father is as well?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Then you know why it's been so important for us to be careful?"  
  
"Yep. Don't worry, Chuck. I've been keeping my eyes peeled."  
  
"Thank you, Logan. I've noticed that you and Lizzy have become good friends. She admires you greatly."  
  
If only he knew just what it was that she admired so much. Logan looked down at the professor, hoping he hadn't caught Lizzy's behavior just moments ago, or his thoughts. "She's wise for someone her age. She's seen my worst and it doesn't even startle her. I respect her courage and her compassion."  
  
"I've noticed."  
  
Logan arched a brow. "I know she's a kid, if that's what you're getting at."  
  
"I wasn't worried about that. I have noticed that she takes to older men, as she's taken to you. I'm not concerned with that, I am concerned with you."  
  
"What about me? And she's your granddaughter."  
  
"I know that and you've got quite a past. And a reputation for falling in love with women you can't have. I don't want to see you hurt again, Logan."  
  
Logan turned around completely to look at the professor. "What is it that you're telling me? She's got a boyfriend? Maybe a husband?"  
  
"We both know the answers to those are no. Lizzy's never had a father, I fear that's what she's looking for in you. I know you would never bring harm to her or jeopardize my family, but I do not wish to see something develop there. It would only bring pain to both of you."  
  
'Too late, Chuck,' he thought. 'Something's already developing between us.' But Logan didn't dare say that to the professor.  
  
"I'm not saying that you can't make a woman happy, Logan; I'm not even saying that you couldn't make my granddaughter happy. But right now, I fear that she's only looking for the father that she's never had."  
  
"Chuck, you ain't gotta explain yourself. I get it. She's off limits. I told ya, she's just a kid. I done the stringing Rogue along while chasing after Jean. I ain't making that kind of mistake again. Scott's become a friend now, though we don't see eye to eye very often."  
  
"Evie does wish for her to get together with Scott. There's quite a bond forming between them."  
  
"Good. Maybe your granddaughter, and your favorite X-Man will give you great grandchildren before you're too old to appreciate them." Logan smiled at the look on the professor's face. "It was a joke, Chuck. You gotta lighten up. I have."  
  
Xavier shook his head as he watched Logan walk away.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Logan's head ached almost as much as his heart at the professor's word. How could Xavier be so blind? He couldn't see that Jean and Scott were carrying on a relationship? He wasn't seeing what was between Lizzy and him. What did he mean that he couldn't make a woman happy? Though he'd swore that wasn't what he was sayin' Logan doubted it. He fired up the danger room and went a couple of rounds, before hitting the showers. From the showers he went up to his room. Solitude would be nice, and maybe the answer to his problem. As he entered his room, he found Lizzy stretched out on her stomach on his bed, reading a magazine. D---, why did she have to be here waiting for him? She looked up at him and smiled. "I hope you don't mind, but Rogue and Jubilee needed to have a heart-to-heart and the last thing I needed was to be in the middle of everyone, so I figured I'd be okay hiding out in here."  
  
He shook his head. "Why should I mind?"  
  
She shrugged as she got to her feet. She shut the door with her telekinesis, as she came toward him. She grabbed the lapels of the button down shirt he wore. "Two less lonely people, huh?"  
  
Logan's hands brushed over her arms, and he looked her in the eye. He hated to do it, but here went everything. From Logan to Wolverine. His hands dropped at his sides and he stepped away from her. "I can't."  
  
"What?"  
  
He looked into her amethyst eyes, and a curse fell from his lips. His look was soft and sorrowful, despite the cold demeanor he was putting forth. "You're the professor's granddaughter."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"This! You and me! It would never work, kid! It was a mistake!"  
  
She stared at him horrified at first, then nodded slowly. "Right!" She moved away from him, her hands folded over her middle. She ran both hands through her hair as her eyes filled with tears. "Why does every man in my life have to do this to me?!"  
  
"D---it, you should have known better than to get attached to me. I don't do relationships! I thought you had that all figured out."  
  
She met his gaze, everything inside her beginning to go haywire with her emotions.  
  
"Chuck, trusts me. He's asked me to stand up with him when he marries your grandma. How can I betray him, by taking his granddaughter to bed? It wouldn't be right!"  
  
"Well, praise be to Logan for his loyalty and dedication to Professor Charles Xavier!"  
  
"It was good while it lasted, kid!"  
  
"Maybe for you, Old Man," was her response. Lizzy was shaking as she grabbed the door knob and walked out.  
  
Logan punched first the wall and then kicked the door. He wanted to smash everything in sight for hurting her like that. But it all made sense. He couldn't stay with her and be her grandfather's best man, it just wasn't right! Chuck's thoughts of her just looking for a father, bugged him. He couldn't believe that was true, though it did feul the fire in him now.  
  
Lizzy flung the door open to the room she shared with Rogue. Rogue and Jubilee looked up at her surprised. "I won't be but a minute," she promised as she reached into her underwear drawer, where she kept her stash of money and credit cards. She pulled out all the money and credit cards she kept hidden as well as her bank book and tucked them into her jeans pockets. She grabbed her leather blazer coat from the closet and walked out the door.  
  
"Where are you going," Rogue asked running after her.  
  
"As far away from here as I can get!"  
  
Everyone in the mansion could hear them and came running, including Logan. "What's going on," Charles asked as he came out of his office. The shouts shook him from his thoughts.  
  
Lizzy looked at him, his chair blocking her path. She hated to lose her grandfather, but right now, she blamed him as much as she did Logan for this horrific pain running along with her blood. If he wasn't running this school, she wouldn't be here and going through this pain ! She never would have met Logan, if not for Xavier and his X-Men! "I'm leaving the X-Men." She spared a glare at Logan.  
  
Xavier stared at her. "Why? Where are going?"  
  
"Maybe I'll have better luck with my father," was all she'd say. Just that quick, in that stunned moment, she stepped around his chair and walked out the front door.  
  
Logan ran after her so fast he practically flew. "You can't go anywhere! You don't even know who your father is!"  
  
She spun around and looked at him. Fire flashed in her dark amethyst eyes making them look almost a purply red, it was so intense. "Eric Magnus Lenshure. I believe he goes by the name Magneto! You're not the only one who's thoughts I can hear!"  
  
"Don't do it!"  
  
"What do you care, Wild Boy? You already got what you wanted!"  
  
He growled. "That isn't fair!"  
  
Her eyes searched his as she stood there. "Life isn't fair, get over it!" She turned then and useing a gift she'd kept hidden, flung the gates off their hinges and walked out of the lives of Logan, and the X-Men forever.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Rogue packed a suitcase full of clothes, and slipped out of the room, only to run into Logan. She looked up at him. The attitude she'd ditched resurfacing quickly. She didn't like the problems between them or that Logan had run Lizzy off with whatever it had been that he said.  
  
"What are you doing, leavin' too?"  
  
"Maybe." She walked past him and headed down the stairs. "And yah had better not follow me, Wild Boy. Ah've had all Ah can take of you for one day!"  
  
Rogue found Lizzy in the hotel room she'd told her about. She was waiting there for her. Rogue handed her the suitcase. "Are yah sure yah have to go?"  
  
"I can't stay, Rogue. Not after what happened. Nobody know's you left, right?"  
  
"Logan does. Don't worry Ah put your clothes in a seperate suitcase and it'll just look like Ah changed my mind when Ah get back. Logan thought Ah was taking off too. Maybe Ah should get out of there for awhile. Wouldn't hurt to get a vacation, from them."  
  
"That's up to you. I'll warn you I ain't gonna be good company."  
  
"Where yah going?"  
  
"Austria. Kurt said I could come stay with him for awhile. The other monks won't care, as long as I stay in the little suite they've set aside for healing strangers. You're welcome to come along, but I can't guarantee I'll be very nice. I'm sorry, Mojer. I just . . . I can't be near him. Not after the last couple of days."  
  
Rogue pulled Lizzy into her arms in a sisterly hug as she began to cry. "I know, Gal. Just let it go. Logan's a dork!" 


	6. Enter Magneto

disclaimer: The X-Men don't belong to me and neither does any of the songs I've used. I thought it sounded like a neat idea, anyway, this is my first fan fic so please be kind, and enjoy.  
  
~ Part Six ~  
  
The Island was colder than she'd anticipated. Thank God for her magnetic gifts; they grew in strength because of the cold, and helped her tolerate the intensity of it. She'd seen pictures of the safe haven in Rogue's mind. When she'd absorbed Magneto's power, she'd also absorbed a lot of his memories. One of the memories she held onto was one of her mother and Magneto. There was no doubt that he loved the woman. At least she could always cling to that memory. Her father had loved her mother. She'd spent that last year in Austria with Kurt. With his nack for the truth and his loyalty, she knew he was the only place to go. So she'd spent a year with him, trying to over come the pain of the past. Kurt was the best friend she'd ever had with the exception of Rogue. But the time spent with him had changed her tremendously. She'd gone from a 'I don't much care' attitude, to 'how can I help' one. She'd always had a passion for helping hurting people, but it was only through her time with Kurt and her new relationship with Christ that she'd given into it. Kurt had given her some great advice about how to deal with the pain she'd suffered. How to deal with her grandparents and her father. He'd made her understand, that though she did need to make amends with them for hurting them, that they couldn't be the center, or focal point of her life. Having finally gathered up the courage to come face to face with her father, she left Austria in search of him. She'd been hiding in the monestary when Logan had shown up looking for Kurt. The blue-face-monk, as Logan called him, had promised not to tell anyone that she was there, but he'd also promised God that he'd never lie. She'd feared that Kurt would break his word. As she hid out of sight, and out of smelling distance, she listened to the two men, and even managed to watch them for a short time.  
  
["I couldn't take it anymore, Nightcrawler. I had to tell the professor the truth."  
  
Kurt looked Logan in the eye. "The truth has a way of being found, even when we try to hide it. May I ask you, Herr Logan, what made you tell Professor Xavier whatever it is that is the truth?"  
  
Logan studied him. "The professor trusts me, but I betrayed that trust."  
  
"And what is the truth?"  
  
"I came here to find the professor's granddaughter, not get my head analyzed by a blue-faced-mutant-munk! She has more of a right to be there than I do."  
  
"Maybe her place isn't there."  
  
Logan growled. "Have you seen her?"  
  
"I have."  
  
"Where is she?"  
  
"I've promised her that I wouldn't tell you. She's trying to heal from the pain that was inflicted upon her, which resulted in her fleeing the mansion."  
  
"You ain't gotta tell me about her pain! I know all about it, I caused it!" He ran a hand through his hair. "I'm trying to make things right, the prof can't say I didn't try."  
  
Nightcrawler reached over and placed a hand on Logan's shoulder. "You should deal with your own pain, before you address hers. She'll be fine, my friend. Time heals all wounds, and our Lord brings about forgiveness."  
  
"I ain't asking for forgiviness, monk! I'm trying to help the prof! She's his granddaughter! The only family he's got!"  
  
"Then it is his duty to find her. Give it time, Herr Logan. She will return to the mansion, in her own time. When she's healed from her pain. You nor I could force her to return before she's ready."  
  
"I ain't trying to force her to come back. I just want to help to Professor Xavier. He's sick with worry over where she is and if she's all right. Rogue spilled that she knew that Lizzy wasn't with Magneto. That means she has to be around here, somewhere, or with that Warren guy!"  
  
"She's not with Warren. She's safe. I will tell her that you were here when next I see her. Why, my friend are you so passionate about her returning to the mansion? Would you be leaving if she came back?"  
  
"If she wanted me gone, I'd leave! And she belongs there, whether you say so or not!"]  
  
She'd stopped listening after that, waiting for him to leave, so she could talk to Kurt again. She shook her head at the memory. The last thing she needed right now was to be bothered by memories of a man she couldn't have. Thoughts of Logan were a distraction she couldn't afford at this point in her life. The most pressing matter in her life now was her father. With his own team of mutants guarding him, she had to be watching for them. There it was, Magneto's safe haven. It wasn't the same as it had been in Rogue's memory. There was no clear way in, which meant the only way in was through magnetic doors, which only Magento could open, or so he thought. She took a deep breath and began to float just as Magneto always did. The doors opened with little effort on her part. She floated inside and the doors closed behind her.  
  
Magneto, Toad, Sabretooth, and Mystique stared at her. None of them had been aware of her presence or that she had access to this place. Magneto smiled ever so slightly, as he got to his feet. The startled feelings he ignored. He couldn't allow them, any of them to know that he was startled by this woman's presence.  
  
Lizzy set down with extreme care, her eyes fixed on Magneto. He didn't look the same as he had in her grandmothers memories or even in Rogue's memories. He had such a regal look about him, it was hard to believe that he was the horrible creature that everyone at the mansion made him out to be. Was it possible that they had been wrong? She could understand why her mother had found him attractive. He looked like royalty. So sophisticated and refined; like a nobel man of old, or a king. It was like she'd jumped into a fantasy world. Sabretooth came at her and she raised her hand in his direction, causing him to stop dead still in his tracks. Mystique and Toad found that they couldn't move either. Her attention never left her father as she spoke. "You and I need to talk."  
  
Magneto sat back down in his chair. "They won't hurt you."  
  
"They won't hurt anyone, since they can't move." She lowered her hand, and they stayed where they were as though they were suspended in time. She kept her distance from Magneto. This was an awkward situation. "Do you know who I am?"  
  
"Damaris Elizabetta Lockhart, I believe. The most powerful mutant in the world. How did you get in here?"  
  
"You mean, you haven't been watching me? I know you haven't laid dormant the last thirty-two months. Charles Xavier warned me of your persistence and your intentions. And that little helmet of yours isn't going to shield your thoughts from me," Lizzy said. She knew without a doubt what he was thinking. He wanted the helmet to shield his thoughts, but that wouldn't have worked on her as it did Xavier. With her telekinesis and her magnetism combined she brought his helmet, that had set on a table not far from him, between them and twisted it into a little metal statue of him, then let it hit the floor.  
  
"I see, Charles has trained you in useing your gifts," Magneto said. "None the less he can not find me in here. With or without that helmet. This place was designed with the same metal as that helmet. Cerebro can't penetrate it's walls."  
  
"It doesn't need to." She stepped forward, and Sabretooth, Mystique, and Toad mimicked her movements. She had complete control over their minds.  
  
"I had no idea you possessed the power of magnetism."  
  
"You have no idea about a lot of things, I see. For a man of your power, intelligance and regality, I would have expected a little more."  
  
Magneto stared at her. No one had ever treated him this way. At least not in long time. At the very least if he had to defend himself against her, he was weak against any mental influence she might try to use. She'd imbolaized his team of mutants. He didn't like the feeling of being helpless. Not since the end of the war and his release from the concentration camp had he been helpless to effect what happened in his life. He hated this feeling of helplessness. "Why have you come here?"  
  
Lizzy cocked her head to the side. So he hadn't figured it out. He hadn't even thought it a possibility. She released a slightly agitated breath. Maybe it was completely stupid for her to be here. "To meet my father face to face. . . . Don't look so shocked, Daddy! My mother Isabella Lockhart left you when she learned she was carrying me, then died giving birth to me. I believe I owed you this visit."  
  
Giving no hint of his startled mind, he studied her. "Apparently we both know of the relationship I had with your mother, but what makes you so sure that I'm your father?"  
  
She made his chair float, then turned it into an extreme magnet. "I don't know. Maybe because it's the truth."  
  
Magneto would take no more. Useing his own mutation he made the furniture go back into place, and his chair set down. He stood and stalked toward her. He no longer doubted that it was possible that she was his child. He had no words that would express this feeling inside of him. He had a child? It was awesome and even strange to think that it was true.  
  
She stood stunned at his mind. The thoughts he was thinking at that moment flew at her like bubbles, just as Logan's thoughts so often had when she was at the mansion. She straightened, and nodded her head slightly. She raised her hand again and released her hold on the mutants standing in the room. Magneto extended his hand and she followed him.  
  
"What's going on," Mystique demanded.  
  
"A family reunion, Mystic."  
  
"It's Mystique."  
  
"Whatever," Lizzy said. She probably shouldn't have been so harsh, but she didn't like the thoughts Mystique was sending her way. With the increasing of her magnetic powers came an increase in her mental powers. She was relearning again to control her telepathy. She didn't even have to try to read their thoughts. She could hear them. Each of their thoughts, and none of which appealed to her. Only Magneto's thoughts were interesting enough for her to focus on. He was wondering about her life, and why Isabella had kept her from him. She followed him into his office, in complete silence. She didn't wait for him to offer her a place to sit down before she sat in a chair that faced his desk.  
  
He sat in his chair and studied her. Learning of her was a great shock to him. He's lived seventy years now and he was just finding out that he had a daughter. She didn't look very old, but if memory served she had to be about twenty three.  
  
"Twenty three, almost four months ago," was her answer to his unspoken question.  
  
He was startled by her ability to know his thoughts. He knew when Charles Xavier was trying to read his mind, why didn't he know when she was?  
  
"The magnetic fields you keep up around this place on top of the increasing of my magnetic abilities strengthen my telepathy."  
  
He nodded then. "Tell me everything."  
  
She studied him. "There isn't much to tell, . . . Magneto," she used the name he liked to be called, trying to stay on an even keel with him. She couldn't be too personal with him.  
  
"Tell me what there is then."  
  
"I can only give you what I've taken from my grandmother's memory."  
  
"If it's all that you know, then it's enough."  
  
"My mother left you because she was afraid of what you might do to me. She wouldn't have you twist my mind, to the extent that I followed only what you wanted me to do. She expected that I would be as she would have been if she had had her father around. That it wouldn't have mattered what you were doing, because you were my father."  
  
He closed his eyes. He never would have manipulated her mind, though he would have taught her to be like him, he knew.  
  
Lizzy heard his thoughts but pressed on. "She loved you and had thought you had changed, but you'd only hidden what you were doing from her. Why you'd chosen her, a human she didn't know. And it bothered her that you could hate normal people and love her. Maybe that was why she ran as quickly as she had. She was sure that I would be a mutant, and she knew that she was helpless to stop you if you tried to manipulate my mind. She died giving birth to me, her human body was too weak." The change in his expression indicated pain, and her heart contricted. She knew little of him other than what she was speaking, but her heart constricted knowing that he was in pain. She took a deep breath and continued, "My mutations were strangely obvious from birth. I used to make things fly off the walls when I was a baby. My grandmother blocked out my mutations with her telepathy, until I was old enough to learn to do something about them. By that point she I had too much of a mind of my own for her to control my mutations with mental suggestions."  
  
"That does not surprise me," Magneto said.  
  
"My childhood wasn't easy. I fought to fit in, but faced the ridicule most children who aren't 'normal' do. I was an orphan, and a bastard, and they never let me forget it. I had about two friends in this whole world who could understand what I was going through, and neither of them live in the same country I do. (Okay, maybe she played on the guilt a little, but it was the truth of her life.) I'd struggled to keep my mutant gifts under control from about the time that I turned six. It's not easy on a grown person without training, can you imagine what it's like for a six year old?"  
  
"No."  
  
"I slipped about three years ago, I assume that's when you learned of my existence."  
  
He nodded. "It was all over the news and I tracked down every mutant I could find. It was only when Sabretooth caught your scent that I knew for sure."  
  
"As I figured. My grandmother contacted Charles Xavier shortly after the accident. They got together and decided I belonged at the mansion learning to use my gifts for the sake of all humanity. That's when we met for the first time."  
  
"I remember."  
  
"I'm sure. I spent a little over a year and a half there, learning to cope with and use my mutant powers. Through the training I received from Charles Xavier, I've learned how to cope with and use each new mutation as it develops, or makes itself obvious. It all has to do with the mind, you know?"  
  
"Yes. You said only about eighteen months with Xavier. Where have you been hiding this last year? I've not been able to find you."  
  
"Neither has Xavier." She touched a finger to her temple, just as he had done after the mutant registration hearing when he'd been talking to Charles. "Some things happened, which I'd rather not discuss, that caused a parting of ways between myself and the X-Men. I've spent the last year in Austria with a man that goes by the name Nightcrawler. Charles Xavier was a great help to me and I will always be thankful to him for that. Should you and he fight again, as you have so many times in the past, I will not interfere."  
  
He nodded, in silent understanding. "How did you learn that I was your father?"  
  
"My grandmother's memories. You met her, Evelyn Lockhart. My mother never hid her choices, mistakes or otherwise from her mother."  
  
"You decided to find me because?"  
  
"Like it or not, you're my father." She searched his eyes. "I deserve the chance to have a father, and for reasons we won't dive into, I was robbed of that."  
  
Magneto stared at her. "You're just going to give me the chance to be your father? I don't even have to ask?"  
  
"No, you don't. But you do have to decide whether or not you want to be my father. I deserve the chance to know you, to know who you are."  
  
He nodded. "You do. If I had-."  
  
She brought her hand up to silence him. "No. I don't want to hear promises of how different my life would have been if you had known about me. None of us can change the past, we have to forgive and move on."  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Logan had had all he could take of the X-Men for a while. The last six months that Lizzy had been at the mansion had been the longest he'd stayed in an one place for any length of time. He'd been going every couple of weeks since she'd been gone. He'd just gotten back three days ago, and he was ready to go again.  
  
"I know just how to whisper, and I know just how to cry; I know just where to find the answers; and I know just how to lie. I know just how to fake it, and I know just how to scheme; I know just when to face the truth, and then I know just when to dream. And I know just where to touch you, and I know just what to prove; I know when to pull you closer, and I know when to let you loose. And I know the night is fading, and I know that time's gonna fly; and I'm never gonna tell you everything I gotta tell you, but I know I've got to give it a try. And I the road to riches, and I know the ways to fame; I know all the rules and I know how to break 'em and I always know the name of the game. But I don't know how to leave you, and I'll never let you fall; but I don't know how you do it, making love out of nothing at all (Making love) out of nothing at all, (making love) out of nothing at all, (making love) out of nothing at all, (making love) out of nothing at all, (making love) out of nothing at all, (making love) out of nothing at all. every time I see you all the rays of the sun are streaming through the waves in your hair; and every star in the sky ia taking aim at your eyes like a spotlight, The beating of my heart is a drum, and it's lost and it's looking for a rhythm like you. You can take the darkness from the pit of the night and turn it into a beacon burning endlessly bright. I've got to follow it, 'cause everything I know, well it's nothing till I give it to you. I can make the run or stumble, I can make the final block; And I can make every tackle, at the sound of the whistle, I can male all the stadiums rock. I can make tonight forever, Or I can make it disappear by the dawn; And I cane make you every promise that has ever been made, And I can make all your demons be gone. But I'm never gonna make it without you, Do you really want to see me crawl? And I'm never gonna make it like you do, Making love out of nothing at all. (Making love) out of nothing at all, (making love) out of nothing at all, (making love) out of nothing at all, (making love) out of nothing at all, (making love) out of nothing at all, (making love) out of nothing at all, (Making love)."  
  
He had to come to terms with how he felt about the professor's granddaughter. He didn't like the way things had turned out. If he could go back in time, he'd change it. He hated that one woman could affect him so much! She'd left, and left him torn apart. He actually knew now what she'd felt like when he'd said what he had. It was no joke when she'd said that their 'activites' had been a mistake. If they'd listened to their better consciences they wouldn't be in this mess. He wouldn't be in this mess!  
  
"I'm lying alone with my head on the phone, thinking of you 'til it hurts. I know you hurt too, but what else can we do, tormented and torn apart. I wish I could carry your smile in my heart for times when my life seems so low. It would make me believe what tomorrow could bring. When today doesn't really know, Doesn't really know. *I'm all out of love, I'm so lost without you, I know you were right, believing for so long. I'm all out of love, what am I without you, I can't be too late to say that I was so wrong* I want you to come back and carry me home, Away from these long, lonely nights. I'm reaching for you. Are you feeling it too? Does the feeling seem oh, so right? And what would you say if I called on you now, and said that I can't hold on? There's no easy way, it gets harder each day, Please love me or I'll be gone. I'll be gone. I'm . . .* *. What are you thinking of? What are you thinking of? What are you thinking of? * *."  
  
He grabbed his bag, and began stuffing it with some clean clothes. Jubilee and Kitty were good at playing the same kind of music Lizzy had been into. The soft rock stuff, and eighties, or whatever you wanted to call it. It didn't have to be loud for him to hear it, but it seemed like every time he came back they turned it up louder and louder as they played it. He was getting to the point when he really hated it. Almost every song they played reminded him of her, or their nights together.  
  
"Here I am, playing with those memories again; and just when I thought time had set me free, those thoughts of you keep taunting me. Holding you; a feeling I never outgrew, though each and every part of me has tried, only you can fill that space inside. So there's no sense pretending, my heart it's not mending. Just when I thought I was over you, and just when I thought I could stand on my own, oh, Baby, those memories come crashing through; and I just can't go on without you. On my own; I've tried to make the best of it alone. I've done everything I can to ease the pain, but only you can stop the rain. I just can't live without you; I miss everything about you. Just when I thought I was over you, and just when I thought I could stand on my own. Oh, Baby, those memories come crashing through, and I just can't go on without you, go on without you, It's just no good without . . . you. Without you, Without you, Without you, Without you."  
  
"I, I was the lonely one, Wondering what went wrong, Why love had gone and left me lonely. I, I was so confused, Feelin' like I'd just been used, Then you came to me and my loneliness left me. I used to think I was tied to a heartache, That was the heartbreak, but now that I found you. *Even the nights are better, now that we're here together; Even the nights are better since I found you. Oh, even the days are brighter when someone you love's beside ya; Even the nights are better since I found you.* You, You know just what to do, Cause you had been lonely too, And you showed me how to ease the pain. And you did more than mend a broken heart, Cause now you've made a fire start, And I, I can see that you feel the same way. -I never dreamed there's be someone to hold me, Until you told me, and now that I found you. * * - - * * Oh, even the nights are better, Now that we're here together, Even the nights are better since I found you."  
  
"Now the night has gone, now the night has gone away; doesn't seem that long; we hardly had two words to say. Hold me in your arms for just another day, I promise this one will go slow; Oh, we have the right you know; we have the right you know. Don't say the morning's come, don't say the morning's come so soon, Must we end this way, when so much here is hard to lose? Love is everywhere; I know it is; such moments as this are too few; oh, it's all up to you; it's all up to you. *Here I am the one that you love, asking for another day; understand the one that you love, loves you in so many ways.* Tell me we can stay, tell me we can stay, oh, please. They are the words to say, The only words I can believe. Hold me in your arms for just another day, I promise this one will go slow; oh, We have the right you know; We have the right you know. * * The night has gone a part of yesterday, I don't know what to say, I don't know what to say. * *."  
  
"I open my eyes I see your face. I can not hide, I can't erase the way you make me feel inside. You complete me, girl that's why something about you makes me feel, baby my heart wants to reveal, I'm down on my knees I'm asking you. Said these three words I wanna hear from you. Yes I will, take your hand and walk with you. Yes, I will, say these words I promise too, Yes, I will, give you everything you need and someday start a family with you. Yes, I will, take your hand and walk with you. Yes, I will, baby I promise you, Yes, I will, give you everything you need and some day start a family with you. Yes, I will. Oh, baby. This is no ordinary love, and I can never have enough of all the things you've given to me. You're my heart, my soul, my everything. Every night I'm thankin' the Lord. Thank you, Lord for giving me the strength to love her more and more each day. I promise her, as long as I hear those three words. Yes I will, take your hand and walk with you. Yes, I will, say these words I promise too, Yes, I will, give you everything you need and someday start a family with you. Yes, I will, take your hand and walk with you. Yes, I will, baby I promise you, Yes, I will, give you everything you need and some day start a family with you. I stand beside you in everything you do, baby, wherever you go, whatever you do, baby I'll be there. As God as my witness I will carry this through. Together as part of my promise to you. Yes I will, take your hand and walk with you. Yes, I will, say these words I promise too, Yes, I will, give you everything you need and someday start a family with you. Yes, I will, take your hand and walk with you. Yes, I will, baby I promise you, Yes, I will, give you everything you need and some day start a family with you. Yes, I will.(it's gonna be all right)."  
  
"How can I convince you what you see is real? Who am I to blame you for doubting what you feel? I was always reaching, you were just a girl I know, I took for granted the friend I have in you. I was living for a dream, loving for a moment; taking on the world, that was just my style, Now I look into your eyes and I can see forever, The search is over you were with me all the while. Can we last forever? Or do we fall apart? At times it's so confusing, the questions of the heart. You followed me through changes, and patiently you'd wait, 'til I came to my sense through some miracle of fate. I was living for a dream, loving for a moment; taking on the world, that was just my style, now I look into your eyes and I can see forever. The search is over you were with me all the while. Now the miles stretch out behind me, loves that I have lost. Broken hearts lie victims of the game. Then good luck, it finally struck like lightning from the blue. Every highway's leading me back to you. Now at last I hold you, now all is said and done. The search has come full circle, our destiny's are one. So if you ever loved me, show me that you give a damn. We'll know for certain, the man I really am. I was living for a dream, loving for a moment, taking on the world, that was just my style, Then I touched your hand, I could hear you whisper the search is over, love was right before my eyes."  
  
"I've got a picture of your house, and you're standing by the door. It's black and white and faded it's lookin' pretty worn. I see the factory that I worked, silhouetted in the back. The memories are grey, but they're really coming back. I don't need to be the king of the world, as long as I'm the hero of this little girl heaven isn't too far away; closer to it every day, no matter what your friends might say. How I love the way you move, and the sparkle in your eyes. There's a color deep inside, like the blue suburban sky. But when I come home late at night, and you're in bed asleep, and I wrap my arms around you, so I can feel you breath. I don't need to be a super man as long as you will always be my biggest fan. Heaven isn't too far away, closer to it everyday, no matter what your friends might say, we'll find our way. Whoa yeah. Now the lights are going out along the bullevard, memories come rushing back and it makes it pretty hard. Well, I got nowhere left to go and noone really cares. I don't know what to do, but I'm never givin' up on you. Heaven isn't too far away, closer to it every day. No matter what your friends say, I know we're gonna find a way. Heaven; it's not too far away. (Fade)"  
  
"When the night has come and the land is dark, and the moon is the only light we'll see. I won't be afraid, nooo I won't be afraid, just as long as you stand, stand by me. So, Darlin', Darlin' stand by me, oh, stand, stand by me. Stand by me, stand by me. If the sky that we look upon should tumble and fall or the mountains should crumble to the sea, I won't cry, I won't cry, no I won't shed a tear, just as long as you stand, stand by me. So, Darlin', Darlin' stand by me. Oh, stand by me. Whoa stand, stand by me. Stand by me. Stand by me. Darlin', Darlin' stand by me. Oh, stand by me. Stand by me, stand by me. Whenever you're in trouble, won't you stand by me, Oh, stand by me. Oh, stand, stand by me."  
  
"Where have all the good men gone and where are all the gods? Where's the street wise Hercules to fight the rising odds? Isn't there a white knight upon a fiery steed? Late at night I todd and I turn and I dream of what I need. I need a hero, I'm holding out a hero for a hero 'til the end of the night He's gotta be strong and he's gotta be fast and he's gotta be fresh from the fight. I need a hero I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light, He's gotta be sure and he's gotta be soon and he's gotta be larger that life. Somewhere after midnight, in my wildest fantasy Somewhere just beyond my reach is someone reaching back at me. Racing on the thunder and rising with the heat. It's gonna take a super man to sweep me off my feet. I need a hero, I'm holding out a hero for a hero 'til the end of the night He's gotta be strong and he's gotta be fast and he's gotta be fresh from the fight. I need a hero I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light, He's gotta be sure and he's gotta be soon and he's gotta be larger that life. I need a hero I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night. Up where the moon meets the heavens above out where the lightening splits the sea I can swear there is someone somewhere watching me. Through the wind and the chill in the rain I'm just starting to fly. I can feel his approach like a fire in my blood. I need a hero, I'm holding out a hero for a hero 'til the end of the night He's gotta be strong and he's gotta be fast and he's gotta be fresh from the fight. I need a hero I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light, He's gotta be sure and he's gotta be soon and he's gotta be larger that life. I need a hero, I'm holding out a hero for a hero 'til the end of the night He's gotta be strong and he's gotta be fast and he's gotta be fresh from the fight. I need a hero I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light, He's gotta be sure and he's gotta be soon and he's gotta be larger that life. I need a hero I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night."  
  
"Looking in your eyes, I see a paradise This world that I found is too good to be true. Standing here beside you; want so much to give you this love in my heart that I'm feeling for you." "Let 'em say we're crazy, I don't care about that. Put your hand in my hand, Baby, don't ever look back. Let the world around us just fall apart, Baby, we can make it if we're heart-to- heart." "And we can build this dream together standing strong forever. Nothing's gonna stop us now. And if this world runs out of lovers we'll still have each other. Nothing's gonna stop us, nothing's gonna stop us now." "I'm so glad I found you; I'm not gonna lose you. Whatever it takes, I will stay here with you. Take it through the good times, see you through the bad times. Whatever it takes is what I'm gonna do." "Let 'em say we're crazy. What do they know? Put your arms around me, Baby, don't ever let go. Let the world around us just fall apart, Baby, we can make it if we're heart-to-heart." "And we can build this dream together, standing strong forever. Nothing's gonna stop us now. And if this world runs out of lovers, we'll still have each other. Nothing's gonna stop us, nothing's gonna stop us." "Ooo, all that I need is you." "All that I ever need." "And all that I want to do." "Is hold you forever; ever and ever. And we can build this dream together standing strong forever. Nothing's gonna stop us now. And if this world runs out of lovers, we'll still have each other. Nothing's gonna stop us, nothing's gonna stop us, (fade)."  
  
"Oceans apart, day after day, and I slowly go insane. I hear your voice on the line, but it doesn't stop the pain. If I see you next to never, how can we say forever? Wherever you go, whatever you do, I will be right here waiting for you. Whatever it takes or how my heart breaks, I will be right here waiting for you. I took for granted all the times, that I thought would last somehow. I hear the laughter, I taste the tears, but I can't get near you now. Oh, can't you see it, Baby, you've got me going crazy. Wherever you go, whatever you do, I will be right here waiting for you. Whatever it takes or how my heart breaks I will be right here waiting for you. I wonder how we can survive this romance. But in the end if I'm with you, I'll take the chance. Oh, can't you see it, Baby, you've got me going crazy. Wherever you go, whatever you do, I will be right here waiting for you. Whatever it takes, or how my heart breaks I will be right here waiting for you. Waiting for you."  
  
"Shut that d--- s--- off!" He screamed.  
  
Kitty phased through the wall. "If you don't like it, take off again! You seem to be getting better and better at that!"  
  
He growled, and the music got louder.  
  
"I realize the best part of love is the thinnest slice, and it don't count for much but I'm not letting go, I believe there's too much to believe in. So lift your eyes if you feel you can Reach for a star and I'll show you a plan. I've figured it out, what I needed was someone to show me. You know you can't fool me I've been loving you too long It started so easy you want to carry on, carry on. Lost in Love and I don't know much, Was I thinking aloud and fell out of touch? But I'm back on my feet, and eager to be what you wanted. So lift your eyes if you feel you can Reach for a star and I'll show you a plan. I've figured it out, what I needed was someone to show me. You know you can't fool me I've been loving you too long It started so easy you want to carry on, carry on. Lost in Love and I don't know much, Was I thinking aloud and fell out of touch? But I'm back on my feet, and eager to be what you wanted. You know you can't fool me I've been loving you too long It started so easy you want to carry on, carry on. Lost in Love and I don't know much, Was I thinking aloud and fell out of touch? But I'm back on my feet, and eager to be what you wanted. Now I'm lost Lost in love Lost in love Lost in love Now I'm lost I'm lost in love (fade)."  
  
Slinging his bag over his shoulder, Logan left his room, on his way out of the mansion. He needed to get away as quick as possible. And he'd be d----- if Lizzy was gonna stay gone from their lives. If it took the rest of his life, he was gonna find her and bring her kicking and screaming back to the mansion, and back to him. She wasn't gonna leave him like this! He wouldn't let her!  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Jubilee ran to the window, and peered out of it. She turned back to look at Rogue and Kitty. "He's leaving again!"  
  
"Good," Rogue said.  
  
"What," Kitty demanded.  
  
Rogue looked at her. "Maybe he's gotten the picture. Ain't nobody gonna convince me that that man ain't in love with the professor's granddaughter. Maybe if he goes lookin' fer her and finds her and kisses her butt, she'll come back. She left 'cause he broke her heart!"  
  
"Really," Kitty asked, sitting back down on the bed. "I knew he yelled at her, but I didn't know he'd broken her heart! I didn't know there was anything between them."  
  
"Ah was the only one that did, and it only started three days before she left. The point is, Kitty-Kat that he broke her heart. He's hurtin' too, Ah can see it. Just let him hunt her up. Who knows what might happen. Ah think, they'd make a cute couple."  
  
Jubilee kind of smiled. "That explains, why I thought I saw her going into his room in the wee hours of the morning the day she left."  
  
Rogue looked at her. "Yah just keep your mouth shut about that. They both said it was a mistake to be doing what they were, and look at the heart ache it caused! Just worry about getting your home work done."  
  
"What is it with you," Jubilee asked studying her. "You've changed too."  
  
"Just mind your business, Jube." Rogue turned her attention back to her book, silently praying that Logan had left in search of Lizzy. They made such a cute couple. 


	7. A Mutual Understanding

disclaimer: The X-Men don't belong to me and neither does any of the songs I've used. I thought it sounded like a neat idea, anyway, this is my first fan fic so please be kind, and enjoy.  
  
~ Part Seven ~  
  
The biggest problem she'd face, Lizzy found, was Mystique. Toad and Sabretooth didn't care either way. Of course, who'd care if a beautiful lady mutant was sleeping in an extra room in their house? Lizzy spent a lot of time with Magneto, getting to know him and the man he was. She learned his behavior, and why he was the way he was. The concentration camps, and the death, all caused by one man Adolph Hitler with the blessings of the Roman Catholic Church. A hatred like none she'd ever felt built in her as she lived, through her father's eyes, in the concentration camps. She pulled out of his mind and studied him. She'd simply been heart broken over Logan's pain, but her father's built an anger in her, not that she didn't feel his pain. She swallowed the pain, bitterness and rage that rose in her. She wasn't her father and she was not going to react as he had. She understood now that it was fear that drove him to behave the way he had. He wasn't mean and hateful at all, just scared of the past repeating itself, only with mutants instead of Jews. She noticed then the number tattooed on his forearm. "I understand now, but it will not change my mind. It was wrong and I will help you prevent it from happening again should someone decide to make a Hitler move against mutants, but I will not aid in you in trying to dominate the human race."  
  
"No. I did not think you would," was his response.  
  
Lizzy studied him. He was troubled about something, she could hear it in his voice and even sense it in his posture. "What is it, Magnus?"  
  
He looked her in the eye. "I was just thinking of your mother. You are so much like her. I want you to understand something."  
  
She cocked her head to the side. "Okay."  
  
"I know you must wonder what I was doing with a woman that much younger than myself. After Magda's death, I never thought I would fall in love again. Your mother, as young as she was and as innocent, even as naive as she was, she was more than willing to love a worthless soul like mine."  
  
Tears filled Lizzy's eyes as she thought of her mother, then of Logan. She closed her eyes, pulling her knees to her chest. "Go on."  
  
"She gave me hope again. She loved me despite my faults, and they are many."  
  
Lizzy began to shake as she sobbed with her tears. For the first time in her life, she felt close to her dead mother. And she hated that she was so much like her, loving a man with so much hurt. She wanted to scream. She thought she'd come to grips with losing Logan and the pain of her life, but apparently she hadn't.  
  
Feeling helpless in this situation, as he didn't know how to react. A mix of emotions. He longed to take her in his arms and comfort her, but would she reject him if he did? Would she shun his attempt at being a father to her? He couldn't stand not doing anything. Standing he walked over to where she sat. He touched her shoulders, pulling her to her feet, and her arms wrapped around him. Slightly relieved, he wrapped his arms around her. "It will be all right, Elizabetta. Just let it go, let it all out."  
  
She sobbed harder into his shirt. She hated it, hated being so broken apart by a past she couldn't change. She hated that one man could hurt her so much. She'd grown used to men letting her down, why did Logan have to still bother her so much?  
  
Several moments after her tears slowed almost to a stop, he pulled away from her. He looked her in the eye, then pulled a hanky from his pocket. He presented it to her, then gently wiped the tears from her face. "There you are. Feel better?"  
  
She nodded, giving him a watery smile. "Thank you."  
  
He handed her the hanky. "I'm not a telepath by any means, but I'm empathic enough to know this wasn't over your mother."  
  
Lizzy looked him in the eye. "I've just felt closer to her than I ever have. I've hardly cried over her, I never knew her. I'm just not ready to talk about it."  
  
"All right. I'll have to accept that."  
  
She leaned over and kissed his cheek. "Thanks, . . . Daddy." She turned then and left the room.  
  
Magneto smiled touched as she walked away. He'd been accepted by her as her father.  
  
Lizzy made her way from the office toward her room, but was stopped by Sabretooth. He glared at her, as he sniffed the air around her. He held up a shirt, that he'd taken from her room. "Your clothes stink of Wolverine!"  
  
Lizzy looked him in the eye and snatched the shirt away from him. She hadn't washed or worn the shirt he held since having been wearing it while in Logan's arms. She'd never bothered with the shirt, though she carried it in her clothes.  
  
"You're Wolverine's woman."  
  
"Logan doesn't have a woman." She turned sideways to squeeze past him, but he grabbed her. She turned and looked down at his hand, which gripped her arm. "If you want to keep that hand, you'd better let go of me!"  
  
He growled at her. "Wolverine doesn't let his women go so easily."  
  
"Logan doesn't have a woman and he doesn't want one."  
  
"Ooh, looks like someone got their heart broke."  
  
"You better learn to mind your own business you furry-haired, fang-toothed, genetic misfire of an alley cat!"  
  
Sabretooth growled again.  
  
"Sabretooth," Magneto snapped. "Your vengence with Wolverine has no place here with MY DAUGHTER! Any ties she may or may not have to him are of no concern to you!"  
  
Sabretooth growled, then walked away.  
  
Lizzy glanced at her father, then headed for her room. She knew he was following her. "Thank you, but I could have handled it."  
  
"I'm aware of that. It's a father's duty and right to protect his daughter," Magneto said. "I think I understand why it is that you were so broken up earlier."  
  
Lizzy spun around and looked at him. "Really?"  
  
"You don't have to be so ouchy with it. I'm sure there's a reason you're hurting, and I'm sure you have the right to be upset with him," Magneto said.  
  
Lizzy looked blankly at him. "Father, what is between Logan and I will remain that way. I told you I don't wish to discuss it and I meant it. I'm not delusioned enough to think that you won't put two and two together, but I'm not giving you more information than you already have."  
  
Magneto was disappointed at her sudden coldness, but it was apparent that Logan was a subject best left alone. "I understand. I won't ask about it, but I will tell you this, I will not sit idley by while he or any other man causes you pain."  
  
Lizzy smiled then. She tossed the shirt on the bed, and turned to face him. "And I wouldn't ask you to. Just so long as we understand each other."  
  
"Just as long," he agreed.  
  
Lizzy smiled again. She was glad she'd found her father. It was good to have him in her life. She needed him in her life, especially at this point.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Lizzy sat in Magneto's office, reading a book. There was little else to do when he wasn't there. She shifted in her chair, then noticed Mystique standing in the doorway. She met her gaze momentarily then went back to reading her book not concerned with Mystique. She knew the woman didn't like her or trust her, but she didn't care. Mystique was the least of her concerns. She was here to build a relationship with her father. She did have to come to grips with the fact that Mystique had a relationship with her father. She hated the thought of that woman being with her father. She shifted in her seat again and continued reading her book. She knew Mystique wouldn't leave until she'd had her say but she wasn't going to be kissing her butt.  
  
"What do you think you're doing?"  
  
"What does it look like, Mystic?"  
  
"This is Eric's office. You're not supposed to be in here."  
  
"Says who? My father never said anything to me about it being off limits."  
  
Mystique glared at her. "Just because you say he's your father, and just because you have Magnetic powers doesn't make him your father. You don't know who you're messing with."  
  
Lizzy arched a brow. "My reasons for being here have nothing to do with you, only my father."  
  
"So you say. We all know that you've spent the last couple of years with Xavier. How do we know that you aren't trying to destroy Magnus?"  
  
Lizzy was on her feet and next to Mystique. "Trying to destroy him? He's my father, you blue scaly skinned Jezebel! I have no intentions what-so-ever of trying to cause him any kind of pain, or trying to destroy him! I came here to build a relationship with him, since I was denied it as a child! So you take your little attitude and check it at the door. I ain't leaving!"  
  
"And you think I am?"  
  
"I ain't even gonna ask you to leave. You love my father and that's something I have to learn to deal with, but you had better learn to deal with me. My father's just about all that I've got left in this world and I'm not gonna lose him."  
  
"Even for Logan? . . . Sabretooth doesn't know how to keep his mouth shut."  
  
Lizzy took a deep breath as she studied her. 'There comes a point when we have to come clean even with our enemies. Sometimes they're not as bad as we think. We all get confused and make some mistakes.' Kurt's words came at her like seeds of wisdom. "If I had to choose, Mystique, I'd choose my father. But if it cost me my own life, I wouldn't let them kill each other."  
  
Mystique stared at her. "You really mean that."  
  
"I do. There is nothing between Logan and I. admitedly we did have a . . . I can't even call it a relationship, but it's over."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
Lizzy cocked her head to the side. "For what?"  
  
"Your broken heart. I know what it's like."  
  
"Maybe you and I should get together and talk about it."  
  
"Don't hold your breath, kid." Mystique turned then and walked out.  
  
Lizzy stood there a moment staring at the empty space where the woman had been standing, then smiled. She turned and walked back over to the chair where she'd been sitting, and sat down.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Meanwhile in New York city, Magneto was engaged in a fierce battle with some of the Friends Of Humanity. As the alarm buzzer sounded through out the mansion, the X-Men came running. As they came into the war room, Xavier had the monitors on showing what was happening. Logan growled, he'd only come back for funds and some clean clothes, as he saw Magneto. "Let him take care of it!"  
  
Xavier turned to Logan. He popped back in about every two months, then packed up and left again. "Though we may not agree with him, we will not destroy the man! He needs our help against one of our enemies!"  
  
"We're on it, Professor," Scott said as he, Rogue, Jean, Storm, and some of the others headed out of the room.  
  
Once the others left the room, Xavier looked at Logan. "You can't blame Magneto for problems you've had with my granddaughter! She left because she was hurting, and though I'd honestly like to blame you, it's as much my fault. I pushed the two of you together when she first arrived. If I had said something sooner, or not said anything at all."  
  
"If I had gone with my own instincts we wouldn't be having this conversation!"  
  
Evelyn stood in the doorway. She hadn't heard either man act that way about the situation. In fact Logan had been angry with Lizzy for a long time, until Rogue had blown up at him. And Charles had blamed Logan though he didn't say it to his face. He was glad when Logan left shortly after Lizzy had. She hated the thoughts of her granddaughter having fallen in love with Logan. It reminded her so much of the past, and what had happened with Isabella. But here for the first time she realized that it was real love that was driving Logan, when it came to Lizzy. She released a breath as she stood there. The two men continued with their conversation. If only they knew that Lizzy had contacted her just moments ago. She had heard almost monthly updates from Kurt on what was happening with Lizzy, but today for the first time in two years she heard from the girl. She was doing good and getting along well with her father. "Neither of you can take all the blame for this," Evelyn said.  
  
Logan turned and looked at her. "What do you mean?"  
  
"We all know that she had intentions of looking for her father eventually. I shouldn't have kept secrets from her. Now that the blame has been evenly laid out, I suggest we do our best to try and find her."  
  
"Good luck, Lady. If the professor can't find her with Cerebro, and this nose can't. There ain't no finding her."  
  
"You seem to forget something, Logan. I raised that girl from the time she was born. You don't have to help, but I intend to find out where she's hiding. I do know that she's no longer hiding out with Kurt."  
  
"He wouldn't tell you that," Logan said. "How do you know?"  
  
"Because I'm an old woman who uses her head. Now are you going to help me or not?" 


	8. Lizzy's Return

disclaimer: The X-Men don't belong to me and neither does any of the songs I've used. I thought it sounded like a neat idea, anyway, this is my first fan fic so please be kind, and enjoy.  
  
~ Part Eight ~  
  
["Nightcrawler, I don't regret loving Logan, though it hurts that I was with him and he could just throw it away. It hurts that I trusted him so much and so wrongly."  
  
"It was not wrong to trust Herr Logan or even to love him. But to be with him, is a sin against God. Only a man and wife are to be one flesh."  
  
She studied him. In her heart she knew he spoke the truth and guilt gripped her heart, and brought tears to her eyes.  
  
"Our Lord is the only answer to your problems, Fraulein. He died for you, for me, and only He can make it better. He will heal your pain and give you the strength and wisdom to face the trials in your life, if you only let Him."  
  
"Kurt, how can it be so simple?"  
  
"Faith, Fraulein. You have lots of it. Just put it where it belongs. God forgives everything. Even the sins of the flesh."  
  
"Kurt, I can't. You're the only man in my life that hasn't let me down!"  
  
"I serve our Lord, and through Him, I have been a faithful friend to you. I am capable of failing you as well. Fraulein, I can not make this decision for you, only lead you to the river. You must make the choice to drink from the river of life. Only after you've chosen to follow Christ should you worry of finding your man, but let our Lord lead you."  
  
"What happens if I say no?"  
  
"Fraulein, you know what will happen. This is a choice each of us must make. I can advise you no more. I will forever remain your friend, whatever choice you make." Kurt stood to leave her alone in the santuary then.  
  
"Kurt."  
  
"Fraulein?"  
  
"I need God."  
  
He came to her then, and knelt with her in prayer. She'd given her life over to Christ then.]  
  
Her eyes flashed open and she bolted up right in the bed. Six months with Kurt had brought her to that point, and leaving the monestary and him after another six months had been a hard decision, but she carried Christ with her in her heart. She released a breath and glanced at the clock. It was early morning. She had been here in Magneto's safe haven for over two years now. She threw back the blanket and climbed from the bed. She walked into the bathroom and turned the shower on. While the water heated up, she grabbed two towels and a wash rag from the cupboard. After her shower, she wrapped herself in the huge soft beach-like towel, and wrapped a towel around her hair. She stood in front of the mirror as she brushed her teeth. When she was all finished dressing in black jeans, a burgundy turtleneck sweater, and her high-heeled boots, she pulled her hair up in a stylish upsweep, then applied the small amount of make-up she wore. She stood before the bathroom mirror, staring at her reflection. She couldn't help but think of those she loved. Charles, Evelyn, Rogue, Scott, Jean, Jubilee, Kitty, Bobby, Remy, Evan, Ororo, Hank, Morph, Psyloc, Piotr, and even Logan. Magneto had run off on several occasions to fight whoever, or sometimes against the X-Men, as did his team, and she stayed hidden in his fortress. She refused to take sides, unless it was to protect someone. She refused to get in the middle of Xavier and Magneto, but the only thing her father could gather from it, was because Xavier and her grandmother were married. He had no idea yet that Xavier was her grandfather. Lizzy shook the thoughts away, and put her delicate platnium cross back around her neck, and her three rings on her fingers. She felt a burning in her soul for Kurt. Something was wrong. She closed her eyes and focused on him. Kurt was in trouble. She turned and walked out of the bathroom. As she opened her bedroom door, she found Sabretooth standing there looking at her. "What?"  
  
He roared at her. "Magneto wants to see you."  
  
She rolled her eyes, and pulled the door shut behind her. She found Magneto sitting on his chair, in his office. "You wanted to see me?"  
  
He looked up. "What is it with Charles Xavier, that keeps you from fighting his X-Men? I know you feel loyalty to him because of your-"  
  
"He's my grandfather. My mother's father."  
  
Magneto stared at her. That was a shock, he never ever in a million years would have thought that he'd been with Xavier's daughter. The young woman who'd shown him that there was still hope out there in the human race had been Xavier's daughter? Wasn't that ironic.  
  
"I know," she said in response to his thoughts. "I've decided to go away for awhile. I need to see Kurt again. I feel an urgency in my soul."  
  
"When will you be back?"  
  
"Not for a couple of months probably." Lizzy walked up to where he sat. She leaned over and hugged him. She was surprised when he stood and returned her hug. He'd been very careful of showing his love for her in front of Sabretooth and the others. She stood there in her father's arms and it felt like nothing would ever hurt again. That's how she'd felt the first time he'd hugged her. Though then she had felt like a child, who's father could take away all her pain and protect her from ever feeling it again. She sucked back the tears of joy, and pulled away from him. She kissed his cheek. "I'll see you in a couple of months. I love you, Daddy." She turned then and walked away.  
  
Magneto stood where he was watching her. Moments later the hatch opened and she left. With all he'd done, why was she still here? Why did she still care? She spoke often of the God she believed in, but was He the reason she was sticking around despite everything? She could go anywhere and hide anywhere from Xavier's team if that was what she chose to do.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Lizzy managed to get to where Kurt was in a short amount of time. Kurt had found his birth father, by accident. He was an Austrian Count, looking for a lost son. His mother had taken off with him in the night because he was a mutant, and it was obvious that neither she nor the child would be accepted by their people. The man had accepted him, or so it seemed until he locked Kurt in a room. He wanted all traces of the child removed. If Kurt was dead then there was no evidence that he'd produced a mutant heir. There was no escaping for the teleporting Nightcrawler. The dark dungeoun was underground. The little wooden peep whole could only be opened from the outside and it was only opened once to give him water. There was no seeing any place to escape to, which left Kurt helpless in his own defence. Lizzy found Kurt fairly easily. With careful thought and a lot of prayer she'd found the Austrian Count's residence. Standing just outside the house grounds, she spoke to Nightcrawler. ("Kurt, are you all right?")  
  
("Fraulein, it's good to hear your voice. I've prayed for release from this prison. You're the answer to my prayers.")  
  
("I won't be able to get into the house, to help you. God's given me this thought, it's your only escape, so you have to put all of your energy into this.")  
  
("Into what, Fraulein?")  
  
("Let me mentally be your eyes.")  
  
Lizzy focused all she had on Kurt, her eyes on a place close to her. Within a moment he was standing beside her. She released a breath, and threw her arms around him. He was cold and looked fearfully sick. She pulled away and looked him in the eye. "Come on, let's get you out of here." They got into a car she'd rented, and she drove to a near-by hotel, where she'd gotten a room. She helped Kurt into the room, and onto the bed. "How long have you been in there?"  
  
"Almost seven days."  
  
She closed her eyes shaking her head. "Why didn't I hear your cries?"  
  
"You're too far away, Fraulein. You've come to help me as an angel of mercy, from our Lord," he said.  
  
Lizzy looked at him. "Kurt, how long has it been since you've eaten?"  
  
"I can't remember."  
  
She stared at him. "You hang in there, you hear me?"  
  
He nodded, as he curled up on the bed and closed his eyes.  
  
Lizzy picked up the bedside phone, and dialed the number for the mansion. Unfortunately it was Logan who answered the phone. His voice skated across her flesh, and she shivered. She closed her eyes. "I know you don't wanna hear my voice any more than I wanna hear yours, but right now I need to talk to my grandfather."  
  
Logan stared. It was Lizzy. Three years had passed, but he'd never forget the sound of her voice. "He's not talking to anyone, Amethyst!"  
  
Lizzy closed her eyes again at the sound of Logan's voice, and the nickname he still carried for her. "Logan."  
  
"What?"  
  
"It's about Kurt. He's dying, and he ain't gonna get any help here."  
  
Logan could kick himself. "I'll get Cyke to bring the Blackbird out to get him."  
  
"Thanks, Logan."  
  
"Darlin', you better be on that plane when Bug Eye gets back."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"The professor's sick." He hung up the phone then.  
  
Lizzy stared at the wall.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Lizzy walked through the mansions lower levels to the infirmary. Scott had filled her in on what was happening. She passed some of the X-Men on her way saying nothing to them. Her thoughts were on her sick grandfather. As she reached the infirmary, she pushed the door open and found her grandmother sitting beside Xavier's bed side. Three years had been too long to be away from those that she loved. "Gran."  
  
The woman looked up. "Lizzy." She was on her feet and pulling the girl into her arms.  
  
Lizzy hugged her grandmother tightly. She spoke to the woman telepathically.  
  
"I know," Evelyn said.  
  
Lizzy walked over to her grandfather. She touched his hand. There was nothing. Useing her telepathy, she tried to communicate with him. She learned the cause of his problem. It had been a heart attack, and he was dying. Tears filled her eyes. She looked up to see the X-Men standing there. Kurt was standing near them.  
  
"We shall pray for him, Fraulein."  
  
Lizzy nodded. "Okay."  
  
Kurt managed to walk over to where she stood, and the two prayed for the professor. "You know what to do, Fraulein."  
  
"I do," she said. Lizzy dropped to her knees beside the professor's bed. With his hand in hers she began to pray again.  
  
Beast focused his attention on Kurt, while the others just stared at them. All the X-Men were in the infirmary waiting and watching. Most were concerned about the professor, others were ancious to see what was going to happen between Lizzy and Logan. Their past wasn't hidden from any of the mutants who stood there.  
  
Lizzy stayed on her knees in prayer until the mansion's lower levels began to shake. "Get out of here," Logan yelled.  
  
"Why," Scott asked.  
  
"I can't move."  
  
"Not again," Rogue whined.  
  
"No!" Lizzy was on her feet and at the infirmary door, before any of the X- Men could leave through it. "It's not what you think."  
  
It was then that Magneto landed in the mansion. His form was visible behind Lizzy. She looked at each of the X-Men. "I need his help."  
  
"All right," Scott said after a moment.  
  
Lizzy turned then and looked at him. She gave him plenty of room to come into the infirmary. "I tried to-."  
  
"I know," Magneto said.  
  
The X-Men stared at the two. "Beast, he needs an injection of a stimulant, and something that rejuvenates the body."  
  
"We've tried Logan's blood," Scott said.  
  
"I know," Lizzy said. "Trust me, Scott. I've been given direction."  
  
Beast called out the names of two organic medications that did what Lizzy had said. "The first helps to repair damaged nerves and muscles, and this is a stimulant." She nodded and he filled two syringes with the organic drugs and injected them into the professor. He then looked at her.  
  
Magneto and Lizzy's hands locked together, one on either side of Xavier's head. She looked her father in the eye, and nodded. They caused a light in the room a lot like when he'd used his mutant making machine. Lizzy began shaking heavily, the professor's eyes flashed open and he looked around the room. Lizzy stumbled as she and her father let go of each other. Scott was right there behind her to catch her. Her head fell back and she was unconscious.  
  
"What's happened," Charles asked.  
  
"Your granddaughter has saved your life, old friend," Magneto said.  
  
"And put her own in danger," Scott said and picked her up. He laid her on a bed.  
  
Charles didn't know what to say. Here was his oldest friend and his greatest enemy, and his granddaughter was laying unconscious on a table.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Logan stood over the bed where Lizzy lay watching her as she lay there, unconscious. She'd been out for over twenty minutes now. Kurt stood near him. The two had been talking. He'd been bent bound and determined to bring her back to the mansion and to him, but here she was and he wasn't sure that it was what he wanted. She hadn't even flashed him one of those beautiful smiles of hers. All he wanted to do, if he listened to his heart was to take her in his arms and kiss her breathless. That wasn't a possibility. Why did life and love have to be so complicated? He wanted that woman more than he'd wanted anything in his life, and he couldn't have her. He'd hurt her so bad, she'd run away from everything she knew and loved. What was the matter with him? Was the professor right? Could he make no one happy? Was he a complete idiot?! He growled hating these feelings of imperfection, of uselessness. What was the point? If she'd just get up off that bed and slap him as hard as she could, he'd know it wasn't too late for them. If she'd get up and kiss him as she had before, he'd be the happiest man in the world. Why didn't she get up?  
  
"I see you're hurting, Herr Logan. I'm a good listener," Kurt said.  
  
Logan looked at him. "You know everything, Kurt, explain it to me. Why is this happening?"  
  
"I do not know everything, in fact I'm far from knowing everything, and I can't tell you why this has happened. Someone had a lesson to learn. Someone needed faith."  
  
Logan studied him. "I ain't asking why the professor can use his legs again. Why is she laying on that bed?"  
  
Kurt looked at Lizzy, then at Logan. "Have faith. She will be all right. Herr Logan, she's not the same woman who left here. You must believe the way she does now to understand her. And she won't slap your face, or kiss you like she used to."  
  
Logan stared at him, surprised.  
  
"I have great insight, my friend. Come, let us talk." The two men walked over to a far corner of the room. "Shall I tell you what changed her?"  
  
Logan nodded slowly.  
  
"Our Lord came to this eart without mark or blemish. (The whole story) . . . So that, Herr Logan is what changed her. It is what changes us all. Though we make mistakes in our pasts and even along our path with Christ, we are forgiven, by the innocent blood that Christ shed so long ago on Calvalry. Do you understand?"  
  
Logan nodded again. He looked over at Lizzy. "I don't know much, Kurt, but this faith you've both got has to be something special. I want it too."  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Lizzy opened her eyes to find Beast leaning over her, checking for her pulse. She blinked at first slightly startled by him. It had been so long since she'd seen him. She smiled at him. "Hi, Hank."  
  
He smiled. "Hi, yourself. You scared us."  
  
She scoffed, moaned a little then sat up. "Sorry about that. How's-?"  
  
"Fine. He's speaking with your father right now."  
  
Lizzy stared at him. "They're talking?"  
  
"Yes. They have been for about an hour now," Beast said. "Take it easy. It was an awesome thing you did for the professor. How did you know what to do?"  
  
Lizzy smiled as she slid off the table. She was feeling pretty good, despite the fact that she'd used a great deal of her power just about an hour and a half ago. "God told me. Is Kurt okay?"  
  
"Very well, Fraulein."  
  
Lizzy turned to see Kurt standing near Logan. She smiled at him. Relief running through her. Tears filled her eyes. A mixture of pain and joy running through her. Why did Logan have to be there and looking so good?  
  
"The professor wants to see you," Scott said from the doorway. "I didn't believe him, when he said you were all right."  
  
Lizzy looked at Scott and smiled. She glanced back at Logan and Kurt. She squeezed Beasts hand. "Thanks, Hank." She kissed his cheek then followed Scott up to Xavier's office. Kurt was on her heels.  
  
Rogue stopped her along the way. "Hey, Gal."  
  
The two women embraced in a hug. "Hey yourself. I gotta see my family. We'll catch up, though, okay?"  
  
Rogue smiled. "Sure thing."  
  
Xavier, Magneto, and Evelyn were all sitting in his office, when Lizzy walked through the door. They all looked at her. Evelyn was on her feet. She came to Lizzy and hugged her. "You had me scared."  
  
Lizzy looked at her grandmother, then hugged her again. "I love you, Gran." Lizzy pulled away from her and looked at Xavier and Magneto.  
  
"Old friends are hard to lose," Magneto said.  
  
Lizzy smiled. "I'm sorry I left the way I did, Grandpa. I . . . had a lot to work through. I've changed a lot in the last three years. I can't make up for what I did, or the problem I caused, and don't tell me it wasn't my fault, because it was. I . . . let's just say it was complicated. I still have amends to make, but I'm glad everybody's okay."  
  
"The only person who needs amends to be made is Logan," Xavier said. He smiled at her. "I'm glad you chose to find Eric and make amends with him. A girl deserves to know her family. And welcome home."  
  
Lizzy arched a brow at him. She walked over and hugged him. It was then that she realized that he wasn't in his wheel chair. She stared at him. "What happened?"  
  
"The process you did, healed my body completely," Charles said.  
  
Kurt stood just inside the room, half smiling. "The Lord has used both Magneto and Lizzy to heal you, but it was our Lord who healed your body, Professor."  
  
"I suppose it was," Xavier said.  
  
"He works in mysterious ways," Magneto said. "As I keep learning."  
  
Lizzy smiled at her father. There was something different about him, she noticed. "Praise God for the miracles He works."  
  
"Then praises be to Him," Xavier said.  
  
She kissed Xavier's cheek, then Magneto's. "I have to go make amends to some of the X-Men. By the way, it's good to be back." 


	9. Together At Last

disclaimer: The X-Men don't belong to me and neither does any of the songs I've used. I thought it sounded like a neat idea, anyway, this is my first fan fic so please be kind, and enjoy.  
  
~ Part Nine ~  
  
After a shower, Lizzy stood in her old room, which Rogue had moved out of after she'd left. She was dressed in a cami and boy shorts. It was summer time, and more would have been too much. She stared out the window of her room. She'd spent the remainder of the day with Rogue, Jean, Jubilee, Kitty and Storm. The women had gotten together and watched a movie, it was Someone Like You, with Hugh Jackman, Ashley Judd, Marissa Tomei and Gregg Kinnear. Lizzy couldn't help but see Logan in the character Eddie. She could relate to the character Jane and her pain. Falling in love and being used then thrown away by the one you love. Logan's reasons didn't matter, just that he'd done it. He hadn't said two words to her since he'd hung up on her, and he'd avoided even being in the same room with her since she's left the infirmary. Why he was giving her the attitude she didn't know, he'd been the one to break her heart. She took a deep breath, and laid her head against the window frame. She'd been three years without Logan, three years without a man, and she couldn't even think about anyone but Logan. She closed her eyes as tears began to slide down her cheeks as she stood there, thinking about her past with Logan. She was twenty five years old, and three years had passed since she'd fallen in love with Logan and lost him, yet she couldn't stop thinking about him. There came a gentle knocking on her door. Who was it? She thought she'd made it clear that she didn't want company right now. "Yeah?"  
  
"Open the door."  
  
It was Logan. She shook her head. "Now's not a good time, Soldier."  
  
"I'm not asking, now open the door."  
  
She took a deep breath and turned to grab her robe, but she couldn't find it. The knock came again, this time more persistently. "Hold your horses, Wild Boy!" She grabbed an over-sized shirt that she often slept in, and slipped it on over her head. Then opened the door. "What?"  
  
Logan stared at her. The silvery streaks of tears on her face, and redness of her eyes, was heart wrenching. "We need to talk."  
  
She stared at him with one hand on the door, the other on the door frame. "It's after twelve o'clock, Logan. Can't it wait 'til the morning?"  
  
"It is morning and it can't wait, Darlin'."  
  
Lizzy glanced at the floor then looked him in the eye. "Look, I'm not the same person I was when I left here, and I really don't like the idea of you and I being alone in a bedroom together."  
  
He stared at her wounded slightly by her words. "What I got to say, ain't nobody elses business."  
  
Kurt stood across the hall watching them. He met Lizzy's gaze and nodded slightly.  
  
She studied Kurt, then nodded at Logan. "The door stays open." For whatever reason Kurt wanted them to talk. Could Logan have given his heart to God?  
  
He nodded and came in the room. He stood quietly staring at her at first. "I wanted to apologize for being the way I was. I was out of line in the way I treated you."  
  
Lizzy stared at him. "Logan, are you here of your own free will or is Xavier manipulating your mind? I know you don't talk like that."  
  
He stood there staring at her.  
  
Lizzy looked Logan in the eye. His heart was what mattered at this point. Her grandfather would only manipulate him so far. She closed her eyes at the words written in his heart. She'd wanted to hear those words for so long, but it meant little if they didn't come from his lips. He had to say them, to admit them. She met his gaze. "Go to bed, Logan."  
  
"No! I've got something to say to you, Miss High and Mighty."  
  
"I ain't a Miss High and Mighty! I'm not perfect by any means, but I'm not the same girl that left this mansion."  
  
"You ain't changed all that much, Darlin'. And I know da . . . darn well that you were hiding at the monestary two and a half years ago. You're not going to ignore me now!"  
  
Lizzy cocked her hip as she looked at him. "I've never ignored you, Tough Guy! You treated me like crap and broke my heart! That's why I left! That's why I stayed hidden in the monestary! Not because I wanted to ignore you! Yes, I was avoiding you, but I still can't hardly stand to be near you, because it hurts too much, not because I'm trying to be a . . .!"  
  
He came toward her looking her in the eye. "Read my mind. Darlin', you know why I did that! Come on, get inside my head again!"  
  
Out of the clear blue the radio in the room came on and the song The Search Is Over by Survivor came on. Lizzy stared at Logan. She had no doubts who had turned the radio on, a little Miss Jean Grey who apparently thought it was her duty to get involved. "I can't be hurt like that again, Logan. I won't be. I'd rather spend the rest of my life alone in celibacy than to have you hurt me like that again!"  
  
"Darlin', I was a jerk! I'll admit it. You don't know what it's like to be me."  
  
"Thank, God!"  
  
"I deserve that. Come on, Amethyst, give me another chance."  
  
"Why? You're the one who hurt me! You used me and threw me away. I don't care what your reasons were, the point is you did it!"  
  
Logan nodded slowly, as he searched her eyes. "I can't make it right. You and I know that. But I can tell you that I'm sorry. Come on, baby, give me a second chance."  
  
"Why? Why should I lay my heart out on the line, and risk everything, while you risk nothing?"  
  
"Nothing?! Is that really what you think? Don't you get it, Darlin'? I risk everything when I'm with you! You make me question everything I do. You make me feel alive, like I ain't never been hurt! You make me forget the past, and fantasize about the future! You make me . . . Since there's people LISTENING, I won't say what else you make me." He came toward her again, but didn't stop as she backed away. She was against the wall now. "Darlin', I ain't never giving up on you! Come on, give me a chance."  
  
Lizzy stared at him. She wanted so bad to give him that chance. To risk it all with him. "I can't. I'm sorry, Logan. I just got my family back, and I can't risk my heart right now. I love you, and I undoubtedly always will, but you aren't ready for me, and right now I'm not so sure that I'm ready for you."  
  
He growled, then turned and walked out of the room.  
  
Lizzy released a breath as she stood there.  
  
"I ain't giving up that easy!" The door flung open and he came back in the room. His arm curled her waist as he took her in his arms. "Say no to this!" His fingers curled around the back of her neck and he kissed her.  
  
Lizzy found herself helpless to control her reaction to his kiss. Her heart beat sped up, her knees grew weak and her arms rose to circle his neck. She responded with all the warmth of a woman madly in love.  
  
Logan pulled away breathless. He searched her eyes. "Now tell me no!"  
  
She opened her eyes and looked into his hazel eyes. "Don't think it's that easy. You have to put a wedding ring on this finger, you have to be willing to take that step, or this goes absolutly nowhere."  
  
He stiffened, but refused to release her. He hated demands being made on him, whether they were his intentions or not! "Whatever it takes to keep you in my arms, Darlin'!" He lowered his head and kissed her again.  
  
(It's True, by BSB) "Even a lover makes a mistake sometimes, Like any other fall out and lose his mind, and I'm sorry for the things I did, for your tear drops over words I said. Can you forgive me, and open your heart once again. Oh, yes It's true, I mean it, from the bottom of my heart. Yeah, it's true, without you I would fall apart. Whatever happened I know that I was wrong. Can you believe me, maybe your faith is gone. But I love you and I always will. So I wonder if you want me still. Can you forgive me, and open your heart once again. Oh, yes It's true, I mean it, from the bottom of my heart. Yeah, it's true, without you I would fall apart. I'd do anything to make it up to you, so please understand, and open your heart once again. It's true, I meant it from the bottom of my heart. Yeah, it's true, without you I would fall apart. Yeah, it's true, I mean it, from the bottom of my heart, it's true, without you I would fall apart. It's true."  
  
Lizzy stood in Logan's arms, laying her forehead against his shoulder. She didn't want to let go of him ever. The songs on the radio made so much sense, of course it didn't help that certain people were making them play. "I love you, Darlin'."  
  
She pulled away again and looked him in the eye. "And what happens this time? When my grandfather says no? When my father tells you that we shouldn't be together? When he says that you're too old for his little girl? What happens then?"  
  
He looked her in the eye. "They're gonna have to kill me to keep us apart. I ain't losin' you and going through this crap again!" He pulled her back into his arms as his lips descended on hers.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Xavier stood a little ways down the hall with Evelyn and Magneto. After about four hours of debating about what to do about the situation, the three came to the conclusion that they needed to do something. Xavier looked over at Eric. "I guess we prepare to give her away."  
  
"To him," Magneto demanded. "He's older than I am!"  
  
"I am perfectly aware of that fact," Charles said. "But I'm also aware of the fact that she's in love with him. After all my daughter did love you!"  
  
Eric looked at Charles. He didn't like the point that Xavier was making. "I was only old enough to be her father."  
  
"I hate to result to this but to quote, Lizzy, 'He doesn't hardly age. He could live a hundred and fifty years easily. If he went with a woman his own age, she would die in a couple of years or so'. Not to mention that he couldn't go out in public with her, and she could never give him children."  
  
Magneto looked at Charles Xavier, with a less than thrilled look upon his face. "She's my daughter."  
  
"And my granddaughter, old friend. If they choose to be together there is little we can do to keep them apart. I'd rather have them here, under my nose than hundreds of miles away."  
  
"You have a point, old friend. Shall we break them up for the night?"  
  
"No," Evelyn said. "Three years without the man you love is hard, let him hold her a while."  
  
The two men looked at her.  
  
"Don't give me that look! No one is more afraid of the past repeating itself than I am, but I know what she's going through. Let her have these moments."  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
"Sometimes the snow comes down in June, Sometimes the sun goes 'round the moon. I see the passion in your eyes. Sometimes it's all a big surprise, 'cause there was a time when all I did was wish you'd tell me this was love. It'e not the way I hoped or how I planned, but somehow it's enough. And now we're standing face to face. Isn't this world a crazy place? Just when I thought our chance had passed, you go and save the best for last. All of the nights you came to me, when some silly girl had set you free, you wondered how you'd make it through. I wondered what was wrong with you. 'Cause how could you give your love to someone else and share your dreams with me? Sometimes the very thing you're looking for is the one thing you can't see. But now we're standing face to face. Isn't this world a crazy place? Just when I thought our chance had passed, you go and save the best for last. Sometimes the very thing you're looking for is the one thing you can't see. Someimes the snow comes down in June, Sometimes the sun goes 'round the moon. Just when I thought our chance had passed, you go and save the best for last. You went and saved the best for last." Logan kissed her temple. "That's just what I did, Darlin'. Kurt!"  
  
Lizzy stared at him.  
  
"Yes, Herr Logan?"  
  
"Marry us, where we stand!"  
  
"Logan!"  
  
He looked at her. "What?"  
  
"I didn't hear you ask for one thing, for two we don't have a marriage licence."  
  
"Marry me." Lizzy couldn't help the joy that ran through her. She smiled. "Hey, Professor, Magneto, Evelyn. Come on in here. Go ahead, Kurt," Logan said.  
  
Lizzy found herself staring as she and Logan got surrounded by the X-Men, and her family. "This is absolutly crazy!"  
  
"So am I," Logan said. He nodded to Kurt, who brought forth the marriage licence. "We did a little shopping today."  
  
"Sign here," Kurt said.  
  
Lizzy closed her eyes a moment then signed the licence. And before she knew it, she and Logan were saying their marriage vows. As soon as it was signed by two witnesses, Magneto and Xavier, Kurt signed where he had to and the newly wedded couple was congratulated.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
As Lizzy lay in her husband's arms the events of the day seemed so strange, so quick and so miraculous. Logan admited that he'd given his heart to God, after Xavier got up off the table and started walking around, and he and Kurt had had a heart-to-heart. How was it possible for all of the incredible things that happened to happen if not from God? It was awsome! Just awsome to be here like this, to have seen everything she had. Her father was staying at the mansion in one of the guest rooms. The fingers of one hand played over her arm, while the fingers of the other hand played with the fingers of her hand that rested on his chest. "We'll do it right, later on, for everyone else's benefit. However you want to do it."  
  
"I can't believe I did this."  
  
"What do you mean," he asked looking down at her.  
  
She looked up at him. "Married you like this. We haven't seen each other in three years."  
  
"Nothing's changed, okay some thing's have. I love you, Lizzy. I loved you then, that's why I had to push you away. Something, Chuck said, bothered me. I didn't want to believe it was the truth, but I couldn't help it. I've regretted those words every second for the last three years."  
  
She touched a finger to his lips. "I know. Just listen." She laid her head back on his chest, and spoke directly to his heart.  
  
Logan closed his eyes. She was something special. Here she was speaking telepathically to him, but he felt those words resonate through-out his entire being. It was a miracle from God that she was here with him, that she hadn't grown to hate him for what he'd done.  
  
~ The End ~  
  
"Every time I turn around, I run right into your pride. Sometimes I'm not so sure, if I wanna know that guy, know that guy. Cause you've got a rock hard head, you're stubborn as a mule. Oh, yeah and by the way I still love you. Go on and be that way, slam that door, make a scene, yell some more. Come on let's have it out. Have your say, 'cause with a love this strong, baby it's okay for you to be that way. Sometime what you don't say, can make the deepest cut. And I get my feelings hurt, and I just go nuts, well I go nuts. So try to ignor that girl, she's just blowing off steam. Oh, and I don't know about her, but I hope you say to me. Go on and be that way, slam that door, make a scene, yell some more. Come on let's have it out. Have your say, 'cause with a love this strong, baby it's okay for you to be that way. Baby, let's get emotional, what do you say we let it all go! Let it all go. Go on and be that way, slam that door, make a scene, yell some more. Come on let's have it out. Have your say, 'cause with a love this strong, baby it's okay for you to be that way. Be that way. Oh, yeah."  
  
Here's a list of all the songs that were mentioned or written out as they played in my story. If I've listen a song more than once, it's simply because it was played more than once. I hope you enjoyed! I had fun writing it.  
  
This Gift - 98* Heaven - Warrent Stand By Me - Ben E. King Holding Out For A Hero - Bonnie Tyler Nothing's Gonna Stop Us Now - Starship Right Here Waiting - Richard Marx Save The Best For Last- Vanessa Williams Hungry Eyes A Little Bit More - Dr. Hook The Power Of Love - Celine Dion Annie's Song (You Fill Up My Senses) - John Denver Kiss From A Rose - Seal Lost In Your Eyes - Debbie Gibson Angel Eyes - Jeff Healey Whatever You Do! Dont! - Shania Twain Surrender - Elvis It's Now Or Never - Elvis Suspicious Minds - Elvis Making Love Out Of Nothing At All - Air Supply Two Less Lonely People - Air Supply Sweet Dream - Air Supply Friends and Lovers I Can't Fight This Feeling - REO Speedwagon Hero - Enrique Iglesias She's Like The Wind - Patrick Swayze Heaven - Warrent Natural Woman Hero - Enrique Iglesias Eye Of The Tiger - Survivor Two Less Lonely People- Air Supply Making Love Out Of Nothing At All - Air Supply All Out Of Love - Air Supply Here I Am - Air Supply Even The Nights Are Better - Air Supply The One That You Love - Air Supply Yes, I Will - Backstreet Boys The Search Is Over - Survivor Heaven - Warrent Stand By Me - Ben E. King Holdin' Out For A Hero - Bonnie Tyler Nothing's Gonna Stop Us Now - Starship Right Here Waiting - Richard Marx Lost In Love - Air Supply The Search Is Over - Survivor It's True - Backstreet Boys Save The Best For Last - Vanessa Williams Be That Way - Martina McBride 


End file.
